Berührungen ½
by Chiyo May
Summary: Kapitel 9 = fehlendes Kapitel dazwischen. ^^ Wir alle wissen, wie Ranma reagierte, als Shampoo ihn abgewiesen hatte. Was wenn es nun Akane ist? Und das ohne jeden Zauber! [abgeschlossen]
1. Ja Ja uma ni Sasenaide

Kleines Vorwort. Ich weiß nicht, ob es nötig ist, aber da ich es bei anderen nur zu oft gesehen habe, mutiere ich mal eben freiwillig zum Mitläufer und erwähne, dass alle Rechte der bezaubernden und brillanten Takahashi Rumiko gehören. *tiefe Verbeugung* Ansonsten hoffe ich, euch gefällt meine Geschichte. Sie mag anfangs etwas lahm voranschreiten, aber es heißt ja schließlich "Aller Anfang ist schwer". Kritik und sonstiges empfange ich gerne. Allerdings fürchte ich, hier kein großes deutsches Publikum anzutreffen. T__T Oh und eines noch. Wegen diesen RTL II baka: Fight for your right! Wir wollen Ranma zurück, und zwar voll synchronisiert! - Auch wenn japanisch eh am besten ist, aber egal...  
  
[*~*~*~ = leitet Traum ein ~*~*~ = schließt Traum ab - sollte eigentlich kursiv sein, aber ich kann hier irgendwie nicht formatieren]  
  
~ Berührungen, Kapitel I: Träume sind nur Schäume  
  
"Wie war das?" brüllte Akane mit glühenden Augen und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch als sie aufsprang.  
  
"Du bist ein Machoweib! Machoweib, Machoweib, Machoweib. Das habe ich dir doch schon hundert Mal gesagt und du kappierst es trotzdem noch nicht. Muss ich mich denn vor dir ständig wiederholen?" schrie Ranma zurück und richtete sich ebenfalls auf, wenn auch gekrümmt vor Wut.  
  
"Gibst du mir bitte noch ein paar Nudeln, Kasumi?", warf Nabiki desinteressiert zwischen das Gebrüll beim Abendessen ein.  
  
"Ach jaa?" fragte Akane daraufhin mit knirschenden Zähnen. "Heh..." Sie wandte ihren finsteren Blick von ihm ab und stieß förmlich die Worte von sich: "Wenn das so ist", sagte sie etwas ruhiger als sich ihre Stimme dann plötzlich wieder erhob: "möchte ich mal wissen, warum du mich ständig angrabschen musst!"  
  
"Waaas"? fragte Ranma langgezogen zurück. Es bildeten sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. Weniger diese Beschuldigung, denn die erfreuten Gesichter von Soun und Genma, als sie Akanes letzten Satz hörten, machte ihn für einen Moment sprachlos, jedoch nicht minder aufgebracht. "Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass es nicht so war. Du kannst eben nie zuhören, du dumme Gans. Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet eine wie dich anfassen wollen? Wir sind schließlich nicht verlobt, weil ich dich so hübsch finde oder so. Im Gegenteil. Wenn ich ein sexy Mädchen will, fasse ich mich lieber selbst an!"  
  
KRACH! Ranmas Abendessen landete mit samt seinem Teller auf seinem Kopf und die Soba schmückten ihn als er durch den Schlag in eine Starre fiel.  
  
"Du bist ein Mistkerl, Ranma." Akane drehte sich von ihm weg, um zu verbergen, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. So schmerzhaft er auch erst eben ein weiteres Mal ihre Brutalität zu spüren bekommen hatte, tat ihm auf einmal ein wenig leid, was er gesagt hatte. Doch plötzlich drehte sich Akane zu ihm um und grinste, unpassend dazu war ihr zuckendes rechtes Auge. "Naja", sagte sie ruhig mit süßer Stimme. "Mit einer Sache hast du allerdings recht. Du bist echt um einiges weiblicher als ich." Ihr Ton wurde trockener. "So jemand wie du ist doch kein Mann. Und dass du es nötig hast, dich selbst zu befummeln, glaub' ich dir aufs Wort. Du Perverser!" Letztes sagte sie mit Nachdruck und rannte dann in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Ranma blieb baff zurück. Das Abendessen immer noch auf seinem Kopf, als er das Poltern ihrer Schritte aus dem Obergeschoss hörte. "Aaarrrrrggggh......" Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sie ist SO-EIN-MA-CHO-WEIB!"  
  
"Möchtest du noch etwas Nachschlag, Ranma?" fragte Kasumi, als sei nichts passiert. "Danke", antwortete er nach einem kurzen Moment. Er beruhigte sich allmählich wieder. "Dank Akane muss ich jetzt erst mal wieder ein Bad nehmen. Diese..."  
  
Er verließ den Raum und begab sich ebenfalls ins Obergeschoss des Hauses, vor sich hinschimpfend, warum er bloß mit so einer hysterischen Kratzbürste verlobt sei.  
  
~  
  
"Wirklich" murmelte er später in seinem Zimmer vor sich hin und rieb sich den Kopf. "Sie hätte ja nicht gleich so fest zuschlagen müssen". Sein Blick sank zu Boden. Er zog seine Stirn kraus. "Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das zu ihr sagte", stellte er nachdenklich fest. Doch gleichzeitig war ihm voll und ganz bewusst, dass dadurch die Wirkung seiner Worte noch nicht aufgehoben war. In seinem Bauch begann etwas an ihm ganz langsam und leicht zu nagen, doch dann verdrängte er dieses Gefühl schnell wieder und fand sich in seiner stolzen Art wieder. "Ha! Sie hat schließlich angefangen. Soll sie doch ruhig schmollen. Mich fragt ja auch niemand, wie's mir geht." Er umklammerte sein Kopfkissen fest mit beiden Armen und bemühte sich einzuschlafen.  
  
Währenddessen saß Akane noch immer erregt in ihrem Zimmer und boxte in ihr Kopfkissen. "Ranma, du Trottel! Immer kommt er mir gleich so. Wenn ich nur irgendetwas tue, was ihm nicht passt, heißt es immer gleich 'Machoweib' oder 'unsexy'. Grrr.... Mich wundert ja nur, dass er sich diesmal gar nicht über meine flache Brust ausgelassen hat. Das geht ja für seine Verhältnisse glatt als 'nett' durch!" Sie war außer sich und atmete hastig, beinahe keuchend als sie plötzlich leicht errötete. "Aber... vielleicht hat er es ja auch bemerkt". Sie flüsterte fast ihre letzten Worte. "Seit unserer ersten Begegnung-naja, unserer ersten richtigen Begegnung, damals im Bad, habe ich mich schließlich ziemlich verändert... entwickelt. Ob er...?" Sie errötete noch stärker. "Aaaach, so ein Blödsinn" schrie sie wieder, doch wurde ebenso schnell wieder ruhig. "Er würde doch sowieso nie so etwas bemerken. Dieser unsensible Idiot." Sie holte zu einem weiteren Schlag auf ihr Kopfkissen aus, ließ dann aber ihre geballte Faust sinken und seufzte. "Hmm... Ich sollte mich vielleicht etwas abreagieren. Anderenfalls komme ich heute Nacht nie zu etwas Schlaf."  
  
Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, ging sie in Richtung Dojo. "Nanu, was ist denn da los?" fragte sie sich in Gedanken als sie noch Licht brennen sah. "So spät noch? Wer kann denn..." Noch ehe sie ihren Gedanken zuende geführt hatte, erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie sich vorsichtig zur Tür schlich und neugierig in die Trainingshalle schaute.  
  
"Hyyaah! Hah! Huh! Wuah! Heh!" Ranma tobte nun schon seit mindestens einer halben Stunde alleine durch den Dojo in der Hoffnung, sich endlich von allen Gedanken, die ihm wider Willen durch den Kopf schwirrten, frei zu machen. Erfolglos.  
  
"Oh man" keuchte er und kam zum stehen. Der Schweiß rann ihm übers Gesicht. "Es ist doch keine große Sache. Warum nimmt es mich in letzter Zeit immer so mit, wenn Akane...". Er schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. "Nein nein nein, das hat gar nichts damit zu tun. Es ist ja nicht so, dass... dass ich... So ein Quatsch!" Er biss seine Zähne fest zusammen, als wolle er sein letztes bisschen Kraft bündeln, sackte dann jedoch prompt auf seine Knie zusammen. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden plötzlich weicher. "Es war wirklich keine große Sache. Streits wie dieser gehören zu der Tagesordnung" stellte er in Gedanken fest. "Aber... ich habe sie einfach so satt. Was mich so stört ist, dass es einfach nie ohne geht. Dabei könnten wir eigentlich so gut auskommen - wenn sie nur einmal zuhören würde." Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Wut. Er sprang auf und boxte und trat weiter in die Luft.  
  
Akane hielt ihren Atem an als sie erkannte, dass Ranma ebenfalls noch wach war. Und ihn schien ganz deutlich etwas zu beschäftigen. "Was tut er um diese Zeit noch hier?" Sie hatte es nie zugeben wollen, besonders nicht vor ihm, meistens nicht einmal vor sich selbst - im Grunde war Ranma doch ziemlich gut gebaut. "Ja, er sieht wirklich unglaublich gut aus" erkannte sie und hoffte noch im selben Moment stark errötend, niemand würde jemals etwas von diesem Gedanken erfahren. Sie duckte sich etwas tiefer, um möglichst unerkannt zu bleiben und beobachtete weiter sein nächtliches Training. Er war so voller Leidenschaft dabei, wenn er auch keinen Gegner hatte. Sein Gesicht war ernst, die Gesichtszüge streng, aber dennoch sah sie nicht auch nur den Ansatz von etwas Bösem darin. Er war definitiv schamlos und ungehobelt, er konnte ziemlich beleidigend werden und gab selten etwas Freundliches von sich. Aber gleichzeitig wusste sie auch, dass er ehrenwert, ehrlich und vertrauenswürdig war, wenn es darauf ankam. Und all diese guten Eigenschaften fand sie in diesem einen Moment in seinem Gesicht wieder. Das Seltsame war aber, dass sie erstmals darin auch etwas entdeckte, was ihr an ihm bisher völlig fremd war: Sie fand eine Spur Verletzlichkeit in ihm. Er wirkte sensibel. "Seltsam ist das." Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg. "Warum um alles in der Welt komme ich ausgerechnet jetzt darauf?" Ihr Blick fuhr weiter nach unten. Seine Beinarbeit war wirklich unglaublich. Und wie sehr sie es auch hasste, es sich einzugestehen, aber er war mit seiner Schnelligkeit ein fantastischer Kämpfer und ihr um Weiten überlegen. Sein Hemd flatterte mit seinen ruckartigen Bewegungen, während seine vor Schweiß glänzenden Arme durch die wohlgeformten Muskeln beinahe unbeweglich und hart wie Stahl wirkten. Wären da nicht seine Hände. Sie waren stark, geschickt und fast übermenschlich schnell. Ganz sicher hätte er nicht das geringste Problem, jemanden damit in Windeseile zu töten. Doch etwas dergleichen würde er nie tun. Seine Hände wirkten trotz seiner großen Stärke irgendwie... weich. Und zart. Er nutzte sie zum Kampf, jedoch stets fair. Und egal wie oft Akane ihn schon brutal und rücksichtslos angegriffen hatte, so hat er seine Hände doch nicht ein einziges Mal zur Wehr benutzt. Nie hatte er ihr auch nur ansatzweise wehgetan; jedenfalls nicht körperlich. Nur ein einziges Mal machte er von diesen Händen im Streit Gebrauch: Akane wollte ihm eine Backpfeife geben, doch er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest. Die Entschiedenheit und Kraft, die er dabei einsetzte und trotzdem noch sanft und vorsichtig blieb, stockten ihr damals für einen Augenblick den Atem.  
  
Akane schluckte. "Ich frage mich, was seine Hände noch..." Plötzlich riss sie die Augen weit auf und presste beide Hände gegen ihren Mund. Sie hatte alle Mühe nicht laut aufzuschreien als sie realisierte, woran sie gerade dachte oder zumindest zu denken begonnen hatte. Ihr Herz raste noch immer als sie schon längst wieder den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer gefunden und die Tür zwei Mal abgeschlossen hatte. "Das- ist doch nicht normal" flüsterte sie atemlos zu sich selbst. Verwirrt legte sie sich in ihr Bett und bemühte sich nun mit größter Anstrengung einzuschlafen, endlich nur noch einzuschlafen und zu vergessen, was sich eben ereignet hatte.  
  
Wie auch immer, sie schaffte es tatsächlich, bald darauf etwas Schlaf zu finden. Was sie jedoch nicht ahnte war, dass dieser sie nicht von ihren Gedanken befreien würde. Sobald sie den Zustand des Wachseins verlassen hatte, kehrte sie in einen eigenartigen Traum.  
  
*~*~*~ Sie fand sich vor dem Dojo stehend wieder, so wie sie es in der selben Nacht tat, und beobachtete Ranma. Die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, seine muskulösen, nackten Oberarme, die braungebrannte Haut, sein schwarzer Pferdeschwanz, der mit jeder seiner Bewegungen mitschwang, mit diesen kraftvollen Bewegungen, sein Keuchen und Stöhnen, wenn er tritt und sprang, seine tiefblauen, glänzenden Augen und-seine Hände... Wie in Trance beobachtete sie dieses Schauspiel ein zweites Mal. Doch diesmal drehte er sich plötzlich zu ihr um. Nur einen kurzen Moment schien er über ihre Anwesendheit überrascht zu sein. Dann strich auf einmal ein warmes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Ich habe gehofft, du würdest kommen", sagte er ruhig und ging auf sie zu.  
  
"Ranma... ich...", stotterte Akane und tat einen Schritt zurück. Ranma kam ihr noch näher und drängte sie so mit dem Rücken an die Wand, an die er sich über sie lehnend mit einem Arm abstützte. "Du siehst heute Abend besonders hübsch aus", hauchte er als sein Gesicht nur noch weniger Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war und strich ihr mit einer Hand zärtlich durchs Haar. "Ra- Ranma... Du kannst doch nicht... d-du..."  
  
Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. "Akane. Ich will ganz ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich..." ~*~*~*  
  
"Wuaaaaaah!" Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Akane in ihrem Bett hoch. "Was sollte das denn?" Sie rang nach Luft und presste ihre Hand gegen ihre Brust, um das Rasen ihres Herzens gewalttätig zu verlangsamen. Nachdem sie einen Moment so verharrte, schaute sie an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie schweißgebadet war und am ganzen Körper zitterte. "Was- für ein schreck- licher Traum", keuchte sie zwischen einigen tiefen Luftzügen.  
  
Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und bald wäre sie ohnehin aufgestanden, um sich für die Schule zurecht zu machen. An diesem Morgen hätte sie vorher allerdings noch gerne gebadet und stieg deshalb sofort aus dem Bett. Sie hatte ohnehin jede Lust weiter zu schlafen und damit das Risiko einzugehen, wieder so etwas Dämliches zu träumen, verloren.  
  
Als sie sich im Bad wusch, musste sie schon fast lachen. "Nur ein Traum. Es war nur ein blöder Traum, mehr nicht. So etwas dürfte mich nun wirklich nicht so dermaßen aufregen." Sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.  
  
~  
  
Das kleine Training in der Nacht hatte Ranma gut getan. Danach schlief er schnell und tief ein. Nachdem er aufgewacht war, hatte er nicht mehr im Geringsten verstanden, worüber er sich so den Kopf zerbrochen hatte. Es war nur einer von vielen dummen Streits. So wie er Akane kannte, war sie zwar leicht zu erregen, blieb ihm aber äußerst selten für länger als ein paar Stunden richtig böse. Der Gedanke erleichterte ihn auf eine ihn unerklärliche Weise. Obwohl er erst sehr spät ins Bett gegangen war, wurde er schon früh wach und nutzte die friedliche Stille des Morgens, um sein Training fortzusetzen und ein wenig zu joggen. Er war gerade dabei, zu seinem Zimmer zu gehen, um seine Schultasche zu holen, als er um die Ecke bog und auf eine kichernd kopfschüttelnde Akane traf. Ganz so wie sie es zu sein schien, war auch er in seinen Gedanken verloren und bemerkte sie, trotz seiner durch den Kampfsport geschärften Sinne, nicht kommen. Ob er es wollte oder nicht, der Zusammenstoß war heftig. Schließlich war er ihr sowohl an Körpermasse als auch an Größe überlegen. Und so stoß er sie unbeabsichtigt in seiner Eile um wie einen Kegel. Dank seiner guten Reflexe schaffte er es jedoch, sie in letzter Sekunde aufzufangen. Im Schock blieb er einen Moment so stehen und atmete dann erleichtert aus, nachdem er ihr half, wieder aufrecht zu stehen. Er lächelte. "Puh... Morgen Akane. Das ist ja gerade noch mal gutgegangen, was?"  
  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner strahlenden Erscheinung schien das Bild Akanes. Wie erstarrt stand sie vor ihm mit versteinertem Gesicht.  
  
"Ra-Ranma", stotterte sie erst weniger klug und fing plötzlich an zu schreien: "Aaaaah Ranma?!" Schneller als er irgendeinen guten Grund für ihr plötzliches Ausflippen finden konnte, rannte sie davon und ließ einen ohnehin schon verwirrten Ranma zurück. Verwundert kratze er sich am Kopf nachdem er sich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte. "Was hat sie nun schon wieder?" Dann stieß er einen langen entnervten Seufzer aus. "Uaah... Diese dumme Gans. Ist die denn immer noch sauer wegen gestern Abend? So etwas Dämliches. Oder ist es, weil ich sie eben aufgefangen habe? Man, jetzt denkt sie sicher gleich wieder, ich wollte sie angrabschen oder so. Als wenn... Nächstes Mal lasse ich sie lieber zu Boden fallen, dann kann sie ja sehen, was ihr lieber ist." Den letzten Satz sprach er mit Nachdruck zu sich selbst, wenn er auch genau wusste, dass sich in ihm immer etwas stärker als alles andere auftun würde, wenn es darum ging, Akane zu beschützen. "Sie ist einfach ein Tollpatsch", dachte er leicht lächelnd. "Wenn ich aufhören würde, ihr ständig zu helfen, wäre sie spätestens nach 2 Minuten hoffnungslos verloren." Er verschränkte lachend beide Arme hinter den Kopf und holte seine Schulsachen, um endlich frühstücken zu können.  
  
Am Tisch angekommen merkte er jedoch, dass Akane nicht auf ihrem üblichen Platz, neben ihm, saß.  
  
"Was ist los mit mir?" Diese eine Frage verließ Akanes Kopf nicht mehr, seit dem Zusammentreffen mit Ranma unten an der Treppe. Nur wenige Sekunden vorher musste sie noch über ihren seltsamen Traum lachen. Aber als sie dann Ranma aus nächster Nähe in die Augen schaute, waren alle Erinnerungen des Traums plötzlich so nah und greifbar, als sei er real gewesen. Sie entdeckte das gleiche Schimmern in seinen Augen, das gleiche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen - der Moment hatte einen gewissen Deja Vu Charakter, wenn die Situation auch vollkommen anders entsprang. Das mitschwingende Gefühl war es, das ihr auf einmal solche Sorgen bereitete. Denn... es war ihr nicht unbedingt unangenehm, von ihm gehalten zu werden. Das wirklich Schlimme war: Es war eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil. Wie könnte sie ihm da noch ins Gesicht blicken? So unsensibel er auch manchmal sein konnte, wenn es um solche Dinge ging, konnte er die Menschen oft genauso gut durchschauen, wie es Nabiki tat. Und nichts bereitete ihr mehr Angst, als in dieser einen Sache ausgerechnet von diesem Menschen ertappt zu werden.  
  
Ihr Gesicht wurde heiß als Ranma sich stumm an den Tisch setzte, nachdem er sich vorher für einige Sekunden die neue Sitzordnung anschaute. Er wirkte weder wütend, noch gleichgültig; eher sehr überrascht. Zumindest anfangs. Dann formten sich seine Augen langsam zu kleinen Schlitzen, die Akane scharf und frontal observierten. "Ich verstehe", knurrte er leise zwischen den Zähnen. "Wenn das so ist...". Mit Schwung wandte er sein Gesicht von ihr ab, um ihr mit seiner Körperhaltung deutlich zu zeigen, dass es ihn kein wenig interessierte, was Akane vorhatte. Seine Gedanken schrien beinahe das Wort "Machoweib", sodass sie es fast zu hören glaubte und nun noch mehr fürchtete, dass man ebenso leicht ihre eigenen Gedanken lesen könnte.  
  
"Ich gehe!" rief sie und sprang hastig vom Tisch auf. "Aber Akane, du hast noch nicht aufgegessen" bemerkte Kasumi und deutete auf ihre halbvolle Reisschale.  
  
Akane schnappte derweil eilig ihre Schultasche und rannte hinaus. Sie hatte gerade die Tür erreicht als Ranma es aufgab, weiterhin zu schmollen und es stattdessen vorzog, wieder in einen Streit zu geraten. Ihr Verhalten verstand er eindeutig als so eine Art Mädchen-Spiel, bei dem der Mann das Mädchen, das vor ihm vergnügt davon läuft, fangen muss. Es regte ihn unglaublich auf, zumal er derartiges gar nicht von Akane erwartet hätte. Aber gegen seine Wut kam er nicht an. Und so rannte er ihr hinterher.  
  
"Hey was soll das? Willst du heute gar nicht auf mich warten?"  
  
Akane antwortete nicht. Sie überlegte für einen Moment, was sie ihm sagen könnte, damit er sie einfach nur in Ruhe lassen würde, zumindest für eine Weile, aber ihr fiel nicht einmal eine miese Ausrede ein.  
  
"Man, ich rede mir dir! Warum musst du denn immer so komisch sein?" Plötzlich blieb Akane für einen kurzen Moment stehen und sagte von ihm abgewandt. "Ich habe es eilig. Wegen dir komme ich jeden Morgen zu spät. Entweder kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht. Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren. Aber dann sei still und beeile dich einfach." Sie umschloss den Griff ihrer Tasche fester. "Sprich mich einfach nicht mehr an."  
  
Ranma blieb ebenfalls stehen. Weniger, um sich ihr anzupassen, als weil ihn die Kälte in ihrer Stimme, wie auch der Worte, die sie so gefühllos aussprach, erschraken und er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Sein Kiefer klappte herunter. Verzweifelt versuchte er in seinem Kopf ein paar Worte zusammen zu setzen, die einen vernünftigen Satz ergaben, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er war es ja gewohnt weitaus schlimmere Beschimpfungen von ihr zu hören. Dabei war sie meistens sogar hysterisch und laut. Nie aber beinhalteten ihre Worte so viel Kälte.  
  
"Wenn sie laut wird", dachte er. "Dann meistens, weil sie gerade wegen irgendetwas wieder ausflippt. Aber sagt sie etwas ohne jedes Gefühl, dann kann das nur bedeuten, dass sie es nicht sagt, um mich zu beleidigen, sondern... dass sie es ernst meint." Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Es könnte mich nicht weniger interessieren" hallten ihre Worte in seinem Gedächtnis wider. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber auf einmal spürte er in sich, was er noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Weder hatte er gerade gegen jemanden gekämpft, noch war er in den letzten Wochen gezwungen gewesen, eine von Akanes sogenannten "Mahlzeiten" zu essen, aber trotzdem ging etwas in seinem Bauch vor. Es war fast so etwas wie ein... Schmerz.  
  
Ranma wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür krachend ins Schloss fiel. Noch nicht ganz bei sich, stolperte er hinaus und sah Akane bereits ein gutes Stück voraus. Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit und rief in dem selben Ton wie eben: "Ich hab' dir gesagt, ich hab's eilig."  
  
Er bemühte sich nun nicht mehr, mit ihr Schritt zu halten und schaute ihr einfach hinterher bis ihre Erscheinung immer kleiner wurde und schließlich hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Ein leichter Wind wehte auf und fegte in sein Haar. Er seufzte und schaute auf die Uhr. "Aber... Die Schule beginnt ja erst in einer Stunde. Was zur..." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und fand wieder zu sich. "Ah jetzt verstehe ich. Sie ist also doch noch wütend. Diese miese kleine... Na gut, wenn sie Krieg haben will, soll sie ihn kriegen." Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten im Ärger darüber, dass ihre Worte ihm für einen Moment tatsächlich nahe gingen. "Aber eins muss ich zugeben", sagte er etwas heiter zu sich selbst als er sich seine Tasche umschnallte. "Diesmal hat sie es wirklich geschafft, mich reinzulegen. Nur zu schade, dass sie ihren Gegner unterschätzt." Ein teuflisches Grinsen überkam sein Gesicht. "Ich werde... Ich werde sie in der Schule vor allen ihren Freunden darauf ansprechen. Dann kann sie nicht weglaufen und wird sicher nervös. Hi hi hi!" Er lachte und sprang auf den Zaun. "Ich bin einfach genial. Keine Chance, dass ich verliere. Ich kenne sie einfach zu gut und weiß immer ihren nächsten Schritt im voraus."  
  
~  
  
So munter spazierte er weiter, machte noch einen kleinen Abstecher im Einkaufszentrum und schaute sich dies und jenes an - er hatte ja noch genügend Zeit bis die Schule anfing und es war ihm ganz wichtig, dass auch ja viele Leute dabei sind, wenn er Akane bloß stellen wird. Und dann als seine gute Laune fast ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte in Aussicht auf einen weiteren Sieg im Leben das Ranma Saotome, sah er sie. Akane saß alleine auf einer Parkbank unter einem Kirschbaum.  
  
"Pff... Sie hatte es also eilig, hier irgendwo herumzusitzen bevor die Schule anfängt, ja?" murmelte er zu sich selbst und beobachtete sie heimlich aus einem Gebüsch, in der Hoffnung, ein Geheimnis von ihr aufzudecken. Es sah allerdings ganz und gar nicht danach aus, als würde noch irgendetwas Besonderes passieren. Sie schaute sich nicht um, so als erwarte sie jemanden. Es war auch keine Spur dafür da, dass sie sich vorher mit jemandem getroffen hatte. Sie sah aus wie immer. Nur, dass in ihrem Gesicht etwas Schweres lag. Sie seufzte schwer. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", flüsterte sie.  
  
Ranma nahm lediglich wahr, dass sich ihre Lippen ein klein wenig bewegten, verstand jedoch nicht, was sie sagte. Plötzlich wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass gar nicht er der Grund für ihr seltsames Verhalten am Morgen gewesen sein musste. Sie bedrückte etwas. Ganz eindeutig. Und er war willens, ihr zu helfen. Nicht, dass er Wert darauf gelegen hätte, wie es ihr ging. Er konnte bloß diesen von ihr ungewohnten Anblick nicht ertragen.  
  
"Akane?", sagte er vorsichtig als er aus seinem Versteck herauskam. Er machte ein ernstes mitfühlendes Gesicht und ging auf sie zu. "Hör mal, ich merke doch, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt."  
  
Sie schreckte hoch. "Ra-Ranma!" Ihre Gesichtzüge gefroren als sie ihn zu sich nähertreten sah und fand sich in der nächsten Sekunde etwas wackelig auf den Beinen wieder. Er sortierte die Sätze in seinem Kopf und beschloss, ihr zunächst zu gestehen, dass er sie eine Weile beobachtet hatte, bereits einkalkuliert, dass es sie wieder einmal wütend machte und sie ihn als Perversen oder Spanner beschimpfen würde. Vielleicht auch beides.  
  
Entgegen aller Gewohnheiten lächelte er schüchtern und bemühte sich möglichst sanft zu sprechen, um sie ruhig zu behalten und ihr damit wenig Angriffslust zu verschaffen. "Also, ich will ganz ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich..."  
  
"Wa-wa-was sagst du da?" schrie sie ihn an und schaffte es an diesem Morgen ein weiteres Mal, ihn total zu überfallen. Sie sprang auf und verzog wie vor Schmerzen ihr Gesicht. "Ich will ganz ehrlich zu dir sein. - Das ist der selbe Satz, den er zu mir im Traum sagte, gerade als er vorhatte mich zu..." schoss es ihr in den Sinn.  
  
Ihr entfuhr ein unkontrollierter Schrei. "Komm keinen Schritt näher! Bleib wo du bist, klar?"  
  
Eine Sekunde war Ranma sprachlos, nur um dann mit doppelter Erregung zurück zu schreien: "Akane hey, drehst du jetzt total durch? Eben hab' ich doch gar nichts gemacht!" Er strich sich mit einer Hand eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Sie fixierte diese Bewegung genau. Seine Augen waren entschlossen und es erschien wieder dieses Feuer darin, wie es immer entfacht, wenn ein Kampf bevor steht. Dazu aber das sanfte und kontrollierte Streichen mit zwei Fingern. Sie verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und kippte zurück auf die Bank.  
  
"Wa-was jetzt?", fragte Ranma ungeduldig und schien noch verwirrter als vorher.  
  
Seine Stimme war es schließlich, die Akane ihre Kraft wieder finden ließ. Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und rannte davon. Sie wusste nicht genau wohin. Hauptsache war, weit weit weg von ihm. "Mit dem stimmt doch irgendwas nicht" knurrte sie. "Sicher hat Shampoo wieder irgendetwas Seltsames gekocht. Und wegen diesem blöden China-Mädchen und diesem noch blöderen Trottel, benehme ich mich wie eine Irre." Ihre Schlussfolgerung machte sie erst richtig wütend. Ohne auf den Weg zu achten, nahm sie an Tempo zu.  
  
Ranma schaute ihr bedeppert hinterher. "Es war doch wegen mir." Er gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. "Also gut, ich bin bereit."  
  
__________  
  
Okay, ihr lieben Leute, das war erst der erste Streich, doch der zweite folgt sogleich. ^.~ 


	2. Anything Goes Martial Dreams

Kapitel II: 'Warau to kawaii yo'  
  
Der Schulgong ertönte. Ranma seufzte und kaute nervös auf seinem Stift. Er schaute zu Akanes leeren Platz hinüber. "Wo steckt sie bloß?", fragte er sich. "Aus der soll mal jemand schlau werden. Die ist ja genauso verrückt wie diese Kodachi." Er schüttelte sich angewidert, verspürte jedoch im selben Moment wieder diesen seltsamen Schmerz im Bauch. "Oh man, nicht schon wieder", sagte er genervt. Seine Mitschüler warfen ihm ein paar fragende Blicke zu, die Ranma, als er sie bemerkte, mit zunehmender Nervosität nicht beantworten konnte. Seine Rettung war ausnahmsweise mal der Lehrer, der den Raum betrat um den Unterricht zu beginnen.  
  
"Schlagt im Buch bitte Seite 439 auf und lest den Text. Währenddessen werde ich eure Hausaufgaben einsammeln. Wie ich euch gestern bereits sagte, sind sie sehr wichtig für die bevorstehende Prüfung. Darum hoffe ich, ihr habt sie alle mit der nötigen Anstrengung gemacht." Im selben Moment flog die Tür auf. Herein stolperte eine keuchende Akane.  
  
"Es... es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich verlaufen." Die Klasse begann zu lachen, was sie blitzartig erröten ließ. Der Lehrer war jedoch alles andere als erheitert darüber. Stattdessen schaute er sie genervt an. "Akane Tendo, an dieser Schule gibt es bestimmte Regeln." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich verstehe nicht, was mit ihnen seit einiger Zeit los ist. Früher waren sie doch immer eine so fleißige und ehrgeizige Schülerin. Schade, dass ich das heute nicht mehr von ihnen sagen kann. Sie kommen entschieden zu häufig zu spät."  
  
Ranma nahm jedes Wort des Lehrers wahr und wusste genau, welchen Grund es für Akanes abnehmende Beliebtheit bei den Lehrern gab. Es war leider wahr, dass er der Grund für Probleme aller Art war, die sie vorher nicht kannte, seit seiner Ankunft in Nerima aber zum Überfluss bekam. Die Schule war nur ein kleiner Teil davon. So aufmerksam er auch zuhörte, sein Blick wich nicht von Akane ab. Sie hatte so etwas Seltsames an sich, was er nicht beschreiben konnte. Weiß der Himmel wieso, ständig brachte sie ihn zur Weißglut mit ihrer Empfindlichkeit. Und nicht zu vergessen, ihrer Brutalität. Manchmal verbrachte er Stunden im Dojo, um sich von den Streits mit ihr abzureagieren. Er hätte sie ja unmöglich schlagen können. Gleichzeitig aber umgab sie etwas, das er nicht definieren konnte. "Etwas Anziehendes?" überlegte er auf der Suche nach dem Wort, das es am besten beschreiben würde, schüttelte daraufhin jedoch sofort den Kopf. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihre Anwesenheit je schon mal genossen hätte." Ihm war nur eines klar. Sie hatte definitiv etwas, das Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi und all den anderen Mädchen fehlte. Sie hatte Charisma. Ranma nickte leicht, als er für sich beschloss, dass ihm diese Erklärung vorerst ausreichen würde, blinzelte dann aber. "Und... sie hat Persönlichkeit." Er verzog sein Gesicht in Verwunderung und konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er eben gedacht hatte. "Na sicher, Persönlichkeit kann man das auch nennen, wenn jemand brutal und irre ist!" Wie auch immer, er wusste, dass dies nicht alles war, was in ihr steckte. Doch über dies vermochte er nicht mal weiter nachzudenken.  
  
Akane verbeugte sich vor dem Lehrer. "Entschuldigen Sie. Ich werde mich in Zukunft noch stärker bemühen, immer rechtzeitig zu kommen." Sie schaute kurz zu Ranma hinüber, sodass sich ihre Blicke für einen Moment trafen, dann schenkte sie dem Lehrer wieder die Aufmerksamkeit. Der seufzte und sagte mit hängenden Schultern: "Ich weiß durchaus, dass sie es ehrlich meinen. Ich kenne sie lange genug. Aber als Lehrer muss ich jeden Schüler gleich behandeln. Und für ihr Zuspätkommen müssen sie leider bestraft werden."  
  
Er verwies sie hinaus in den Flur, wo sie für die gesamte folgende Schulstunde, einen Eimer Wasser tragend, stehen musste. Derweil wurde Ranma von dem Ehrgeiz gepackt, herauszufinden, was sich hinter ihrem noch seltsameren Verhalten als sonst, verbirgt. "Sensei" schrie er plötzlich und sprang auf. Alle Schüler erschraken und schauten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. "Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, aber ich hab' echt keinen Bock auf diesen Kram."  
  
Der Lehrer biss seine Zähne zusammen, nicht mehr wirklich verwundert wirkend.: "Ranma Saotome. Sie schon wieder? Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, Sie stellen sich gegen meine Arbeitsanweisungen und weigern sich, den Text zu lesen?"  
  
Ranma setzte ein wahnsinniges Lachen auf. "Ahahaha, wenn das schon alles wäre. Die Hausaufgaben habe ich auch nicht gemacht!"  
  
Innerlich fluchte er, denn diesmal hatte er seine Hausaufgaben ausnahmsweise tatsächlich mal gemacht. Doch er tat alles mögliche, um aus dem Unterricht verbannt zu werden, damit er Akane unter vier Augen sprechen könnte. Die Mittagspause wollte er nicht abwarten und selbst dann wäre es sehr ungewiss gewesen, ob sie ihm überhaupt zugehört hätte.  
  
Ranma war kein Kerl, der halbe Sachen machte. Wenn er etwas tat, dann richtig. Und dementsprechend sah auch sein plötzlicher Ausraster im Unterricht aus. Der Lehrer zitterte zunächst leicht, begann dann zu beben und brüllte: "Saaaootoomeeee!" während er ihm mit einer Geste deutlich machte, dass er ebenfalls auf den Flur verdonnert wurde. Ranma schnappte sich seinen Eimer als sei er eine Siegestrophäe und grinste leicht. "Das ist meine Chance. Diesmal wirst du nicht einfach davon rennen können, Akane. Wir haben immer noch Krieg. Und den werde ich ganz sicher nicht verlieren."  
  
Akane hielt mit beiden Händen den Eimer voll Wasser fest, unklar darüber, ob sie sich ärgern sollte, weil sie die Stunde über auf dem Flur stehen musste oder doch eher erleichtert, weil sie nun nicht in der Nähe von Ranma war. Seit einiger Zeit saßen sie auch noch neben einander in der Schule. Das hätte sie wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht ausgehalten. An sich wusste sie, dass es nur ein Traum war und sonst nichts. Wenn sie jedoch seine Augen unmittelbar vor sich sah und seine Stimme hörte, schlug diese Gewissheit schlagartig um und sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. "Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie das alles schnell enden könnte. Wir sitzen nebeneinander in der Schule, haben den selben Schulweg, ja wir wohnen sogar zusammen... Ich kann ihm doch unmöglich ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, steigt so ein seltsames Gefühl in mir auf." Ihre Augen wurden kleiner. "Oh ja, ich bin mir sogar ganz sicher, dass Shampoo etwas damit zu tun hat." Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. "Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Vielleicht ging etwas schief?" Sie seufzte und entschied sich, das Grübeln vorerst sein zu lassen und einfach nur die Stunde hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Auf einmal öffnete sich hinter ihr die Tür für einen kurzen Moment, ehe sie wieder zufiel. Sie drehte sich überrascht um und fragte sich, ob denn ihre Strafe schon vorbei war. Vor ihr stand aber niemand anderes als Ranma, ebenfalls mit einem Wassereimer in der einen, mit der anderen Hand leicht winkend. "Hallo." Er grinste verschmitzt. Akanes Herz begann zu rasen. "Ich werde ihn einfach ignorieren. Genau, ich tue so, als sei er gar nicht hier", sagte sie hektisch in Gedanken zu sich selbst als ihr Atem schneller wurde. Seine Stimme durchquerte jedoch ihre Pläne alsbald. "Gut Akane. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt."  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drehte ihr Gesicht langsam zu ihm rüber. "Oooh Mist!" fluchte sie innerlich und wandte ihr Gesicht ruckartig wieder von ihm ab. "Was hat der denn bloß mit seinen Augen? Waren die immer schon so komisch? Das ist doch nicht normal, dass die so glänzen. Warum hilft mir denn keiner...?!"  
  
Ranma wurde langsam sichtlich verärgert über ihre abweisende Art und ging nun noch hartnäckiger heran. Für ihn war es ganz eindeutig eine Herausforderung zu einem Kampf. Anders hätte er es sich nicht erklären können. Was dabei die Waffen sein sollten oder zu was dieser Kampf überhaupt zu führen hatte, wusste er allerdings nicht. Fest stand nur, er wollte gewinnen und sicher alles andere tun als aufgeben.  
  
Er machte einen geschickten Sprung und befand sich plötzlich direkt vor Akane. Als sie einen Schritt zur Seite tun wollte, um sich aus seiner Nähe zu befreien, versperrte er ihr mit einem Arm den Weg, indem er sich an der Wand abstützte. "Wirst du jetzt endlich mit mir sprechen?" fragte er grinsend und siegessicher.  
  
Akanes Atem wurde immer schneller. Ihre Brust war so eng, dass es sich anfühlte, als spränge ihr Herz jeden Moment heraus und ihr Gesicht glühte förmlich; das konnten selbst die vielen kleinen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn nicht abkühlen. Sie hyperventilierte fast, wusste nicht mehr, was sie tun sollte und kniff in ihrer Verzweiflung die Augen fest zu. Die selbe Situation wie im Traum. Er war über sie gelehnt, stützte sich mit einem Arm ab. Und dann...?  
  
"Ich hab' doch gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!" schrie sie auf einmal heraus. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Dann öffnete sie langsam und vorsichtig ein Auge nach dem anderen. "Ist er... noch da?" Ihre Befürchtung, wieder irgendeine Art von Glanz in seinen Augen sehen zu können oder beknackte Bewegungen seiner Hände zu verfolgen, hatte sich nicht bewahrheitet. So viel zum Guten. Das hatte allerdings auch seinen Grund. In Panik reagierte ihr Körper auf die "Gefahr" ohne dass sie es merkte. Vor ihr stand nun nur noch ein klatschnasser, zierlicher Rotschopf mit einem Eimer auf dem Kopf. Entnervt schaute Ranma einfach gerade aus, gefangen in der Starre bis ganz langsam und allmählich wieder Bewegung in seinen Körper kehrte und er vor Zorn bebte. "Wwwaaaarum heeeh? Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan, du hysterische Kratzbürste?" brüllte er außer sich.  
  
Akane schaute ihn oder besser gesagt sie nun ganz offen und ohne jede Scham an. "Eh... Ranma. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich das getan habe." Sie drehte sich kurz um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand etwas mitbekommen hatte. Dann wandte sie sich ihm wieder zu und sagte: "Es tut mir wirklich leid. Irgendwie fühle ich mich heute nicht so gut."  
  
Ranma beruhigte sich schnell und schaute sie nun mit traurigen Augen an. "Sag mir doch wenigstens einen Grund, Akane", flehte er und bemerkte, dass er entschieden verzweifelter klang als er es zulassen wollte.  
  
Akane jedoch war klar, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen konnte, wenn sie auch gerade schreckliche Gewissensbisse wegen ihres seltsamen Auftritts bekam. "Komisch, auf einmal fühle ich mich ihm gegenüber gar nicht mehr so befangen. Es ist eigentlich wieder wie immer." Sie lächelte und Ranma wurde ganz warm ums Herz. "Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse. Es war wirklich keine Absicht."  
  
Ranma schaute sie einen Moment stumm an und sank dann mit seinem Blick zu Boden. "Nein, das bin ich nicht. Von einem Tollpatsch wie dir bin ich schließlich nichts anderes gewohnt" sagte er und versuchte mit dieser Bemerkung wieder wett zu machen, dass er sich eben so schwach vor ihr gezeigt hatte. Ausgerechnet vor Akane. Jedoch verfiel seine Wirkung etwas dadurch, dass er ganz leise und ruhig sprach. "Aber erklär mir bitte eines", sagte er etwas schärfer als er den Blickkontakt wieder aufnahm. In ihrem Gesicht war nicht die Spur von Nervosität zu erkennen. "Warum bist du heute gleich zwei Mal... nein, eigentlich sogar drei Mal schreiend vor mir davon gelaufen?"  
  
"Ehm...." Akane stockte der Atem. "Also... ich... em... ich war noch wütend. Ha ha..." Sie quälte ein gekünsteltes Lachen aus sich heraus und wirkte nicht sehr überzeugend, während Ranma sie mit angehobener Augenbraue ansah und scheinbar erwartete, sie würde mit ihrer Erklärung fortfahren. "Hör mal Ranma", setzte Akane ernster fort. "Ich sagte dir doch, mir geht es heute nicht so gut. Ich glaube, ich werde früher nachhause gehen."  
  
Sie seufzte leicht und ging den Gang hinunter. "Wirst du bitte dem Lehrer ausrichten, dass ich krank bin?" sagte sie im Gehen. Ranma schaute ihr einen Moment nach und lief ihr dann hinterher. "Akane warte mal!"  
  
Sie stoppte und schaute ihn fragend an. "Also, weißt du", fuhr Ranma fort. "Du siehst heute wirklich nicht so ganz frisch aus. Es ist wohl besser, ich bringe dich nachhause."  
  
Akane begann zu strahlen, was Ranma auf unerklärlicher Weise komplett aus der Fassung brachte. "Also, eh... Ehe noch etwas passiert..."  
  
"Das brauchst du wirklich nicht, Ranma. Aber trotzdem vielen Dank." unterbrach sie ihn, wünschte sich aber insgeheim sehr, dass er sie begleiten würde, jetzt, da sich die Dinge scheinbar wieder normalisiert hatten.  
  
Ranma lachte leicht. "Ach Akane, das ist doch keine große Sache. Ich vermiss den Laden hier sicher nicht und umgekehrt ist es ganz bestimmt auch nicht so." Er zwinkerte und konnte Akane nun ebenfalls ein Lachen entlocken. Da war's wieder. In seinem Bauch. Aber halt. Diesmal war es kein Schmerz. Es war irgendwie anders als vorher. Es fühlte sich angenehmer an. Aber störend war es trotzdem für Ranma. Jedenfalls solange er dieses Gefühl nicht zu deuten verstand.  
  
Sie gingen nebeneinander her als Ranma plötzlich Akane zum Stehen brachte und kurz in einem Raum verschwand. "Wie gut, dass wir am Hauswirtschaftsraum vorbeikamen", hörte man die piepsige, hohe Stimme des Ranma-Mädchens rufen, als im Hintergrund etwas plätscherte. "Da ist immer leicht etwas heißes Wasser aufzutreiben", setzte nun Ranma als Mann zurückverwandelt fort. Gut gelaunt trat er heraus. "Gehen wir?"  
  
Doch Akane war wie versteinert. Wieder verlor sie ihre Sprache. "Das kann doch nicht... Warum..." dachte sie vollkommen durcheinander. "Gerade war doch alles wieder gut. Ich konnte ihm in die Augen sehen, mit ihm reden und...". Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, warum Ranma es in den letzten Minuten nicht geschafft hatte, sie so nervös zu machen. Diese eigenartige Ausstrahlungskraft übte er nur in männlicher Form auf sie aus. Die weibliche Form war umgänglicher. Zumal sie in keinem verrückten Traum vorkam. Nun allerdings fand sie sich in der gequälten Lage wieder, bei Ranmas Anwesenheit vor Scham fast zu zerfließen. Stark errötet drehte sie sich von ihm weg und betete, er würde ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen wollen. "Hey Akane. Was ist denn los?" fragte er fröhlich und nichts ahnend als er ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
"Hand!" Die leichte Berührung durchzuckte ihren ganzen Körper. "Das geht zu weit, das steh ich nicht durch!"  
  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schüttelte sie seinen Arm von sich ab und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: "Ich habe doch gesagt, du brauchst mich nicht nachhause bringen. Ich gehe viel lieber alleine."  
  
Ranma war nun vollends verwundert und registrierte es nicht mal mehr wirklich, dass sie sobald sie zuende gesprochen hatte, fortgerannt war.  
  
"Puuh". Ranma zog sich seine Schuhe aus und schmiss seine Tasche in die Ecke. "Das war ein langer Tag. Und jetzt zu Akane."  
  
Am Eingang empfing ihn Kasumi lächelnd. "Hallo Ranma. Wie war die Schule? Aber wo hast du denn Akane gelassen?"  
  
Ranmas Gesicht überfiel eine starke Müdigkeit. "Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen", begann er mit aller Mühe, nicht aus der Haut zu fahren "dass Akane noch nicht zuhause ist, oder?"  
  
Kasumi schien die Frage sehr zu verwundern. "Ja, aber habt ihr denn nicht immer zur selben Zeit Schulschluss? Ihr seid doch in einer Klasse."  
  
Irgendwas sagte Ranma, dass er vorerst besser nicht erwähnen sollte, dass Akane heute die Schule frühzeitig verlassen hatte. Hektisch zog er sich seine Schuhe wieder an. "Ehm... Ja aber.... Ach ups! Ich hab' da noch was Wichtiges vergessen. Ich muss wieder weg. Bis nachher!"  
  
Er fegte zur Tür hinaus und hörte erst auf zu rennen, als er sich ganz sicher war, dass Kasumi ihn nicht mehr sehen würde. Dann erst begann er sich zu fragen, wo er denn überhaupt nach Akane suchen sollte. "Diese blöde Gans. Wo steckt sie denn?" fragte er sich verärgert.  
  
Nachdem er im Park, am Fluss, in sämtlichen Cafés und sogar bei Dr. Tofu nach ihr gesucht hatte und es langsam dunkel wurde, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück. Mittlerweile war er etwas besorgt. Bei ihren Freundinnen konnte sie nicht sein. Die waren schließlich vorher noch alle in der Schule. Und nachdem sie in der vergangenen Zeit in Nerima Bekanntschaft mit rachsüchtigen Amazonen, Nylon tragenden Halbdämonen und Unterwäsche klauenden Lüstlingen gemacht hatten - dies um nur einige von vielen zu nennen - wusste er, dass dies nicht der Ort für ein junges Mädchen war, um alleine in der Dunkelheit umher zu streunen. Selbst wenn es sich dabei um ein brutales Machoweib handelte - sie war immer noch ein Mädchen.  
  
Als er zuhause ankam, waren alle bereits schlafen gegangen. "Na toll", dachte er sich. "Wen soll ich denn jetzt fragen, ob sie schon zurück ist?" Er schaute, ob ihre Schuhe am Eingang stehen würden, doch fand sie dort nicht, woraus er schließen musste, dass sie noch nicht zurück war - von wo auch immer. "Mist. Diese blöde blöde Gans! Ich kann ja auch schlecht einfach in ihr Zimmer herein spazieren und schauen, ob sie da ist. Wenn das der Fall wäre, würde sie mich glatt umbringen. Was, wenn sie sich gerade umziehen würde?" Er errötete bei dem Gedanken und fragte sich, warum er sich ausgerechnet darüber den Kopf zerbricht. "Na gut, was sie nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß. Ich tue das schließlich nur, weil ich mir Sorgen mache. Auch wenn sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht verdient."  
  
Er ging in den Garten und kletterte auf den Baum, der direkt vor Akanes Fenster stand. Vorsichtig schaute er in ihr Zimmer. Erst hatte er Probleme irgend etwas zu erkennen, weil alles stockduster war. Dann jedoch sah er zunächst die Konturen eines Körpers, die sich mehr und mehr zu einem vollständigen Bild Akanes schärften. Ruhig und friedlich lag sie in ihrem Bett.  
  
Ranma atmete erleichtert aus, als er herausfand, dass es ihr gut ging, wurde jedoch im selben Moment etwas wütend darüber, dass er sich für nichts und wieder nichts so eine Mühe mit ihr gegeben hatte. "Morgen", das stand für ihn fest "werde ich ihr mal ordentlich meine Meinung sagen. Dieses seltsame Hin und Her ist ja nicht zum Aushalten. Mal schauen... ein paar mal Machoweib und kawaikunee sollten es bringen. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie lang sie sich noch zurückhalten k..." Mitten in seinen Gedanken wurde er unterbrochen als er eine Bewegung im dunklen Zimmer wahrnahm. Akane. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen im Schlaf über die Lippen und lächelte sanft. Ein paar Strähnen ihres schwarzen Haares fiehlen ihr bei der leichten Bewegung elegant ins Gesicht und wippten weich auf, als sie leicht seufzte. Ranma legte seinen Kopf schräg und ließ seine Lider soweit sinken, dass er nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm als dieses ungewohnte, liebe Bild von Akane. Wie in Trance beobachtete er sie für lange Momente voller Sehnsucht. Sooft er es auch abstritt, er erkannte schon längst, wie atemberaubend dieses Mädchen ist, mit dem ihm sein Vater ohne seine Einwilligung einst verlobte hatte. Er wusste von ihrem unerschütterlichen Mut, wenn sie auch mit wachsender Zahl an Feinden immer wieder die Kämpfe verloren hatte; sie gab nie auf, ja sie schwächelte nicht einmal. Ranma begann zu verstehen. Dieses Gefühl in seinem Bauch war nichts anderes als die brennende Sehnsucht nach diesem einen Menschen, den er einst als schüchterner Rotschopf kennengelernt hatte und von dem ihm aus tiefstem Herzen eine Freundschaft angeboten wurde. Ganz tief in sich bewahrte er die Erinnerung an jenen Tag auf, an dem er mit seinem Vater in das Leben der Tendos eindrang. Und wenn er ganz sicher ist, dass weit und breit niemand da ist, der ihn durchschauen könnte, lehnt er sich zurück und denkt mit einem Lächeln an die mitunter kostbarsten Erinnerungen seines Lebens zurück. "Wollen wir Freunde sein?" fragte ihn das fremde Mädchen und legte vorsichtig ihre sanfte Hand auf seine Schulter. Durch die hektischen Umstände hatte er vorher keine Zeit gehabt, die Bewohner des Hauses genauer zu betrachten. Aber als er diese freundliche, süße Stimme hörte, die ihm so viel Wärme an einem kalten, regnerischen Tag schenkte, drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um. Und als er in ihre tiefen, schokobraunen Augen sah, von so langen, dichten Wimpern gerahmt, die wie Sterne im Glanz ihres strahlenden, wenn auch nur leichten Lächelns, funkelten, wusste er, dass sich etwas verändern würde. Er konnte zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen, was es war, doch er spürte, dass dieser Mensch sein Schicksal beeinflussen sollte. Für das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben war er sprachlos. Vielleicht war es auch das Beste. Denn wenn ihm in diesen zärtlichen Sekunden irgendein Satz über die Lippen gekommen wäre, dann dass er sich fragte, wie viel schöner sie erst sein musste, wenn sie lacht. Er bedauerte es, dass dieses unglaublich süße Lächeln sich hinter einer so langen Haarpracht versteckte und wünschte sich, ihr die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streifen.  
  
"Ach Akane" seufzte er als er sich bei ihrem Anblick in seinen Gedanken verlor. "Du kannst so unglaublich süß sein." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als sich die Erinnerungen nach jenem Kennenlernen in seinen Sinn drängten. Die Akane, die ihn als Perversen, als Lüstling und Spanner beschimpfte. Die Akane, die ihn brutal mit einem Tisch niedergeschlagen hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Sie war von Anfang an so. Sie schlug sofort zu, bei jeder Kleinigkeit." Er ging in Gedanken durch, was sie alles besonders aufregte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er dann am meisten abbekam, wenn er sich über ihr Aussehen lustig machte. Heftig schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Hat sie das denn wirklich verletzt? So dumm kann sie doch nicht sein. So etwas ernst zu nehmen... Weiß sie denn nicht wie schö..." Er bremste sich selbst aus Angst, er verliere sonst die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken, aus Angst, er würde dem unerwünschten Gefühl in seinem Bauch nachgeben und Akane alles gestehen, was ihn beschäftigt. Aber sie würde es nicht verstehen. Denn neben der Akane, die er schätzt und zu der es ihn immer wieder hinzieht, existiert noch eine andere Akane. Eine, die... ihn hasst. Sie hatte es oft genug gesagt und manchmal hallt dieser Satz noch in seinem Kopf, wenn er schläft.  
  
Er war gerade dabei, von dem Ast, auf den er geklettert war, herunter zu springen, als er auf einmal bemerkte, dass ihr Atem schnell wurde und sie im Bett wild um sich trat.  
  
Akane war todmüde in ihr Bett gefallen, sobald sie sich in der Dämmerung durchs Fenster in ihr Zimmer geschlichen hatte, um jede Spur ihrer Anwesenheit zu vertuschen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Ranma sie suchen würde. Ob er etwas ahnte? Sie seufzte. "Auf Dauer wird das wirklich zu teuer." Ihr kam wieder in den Sinn, dass sie nach dem Verlassen der Schule einfach die nächstbeste Bahn genommen hatte und durch verschiedene Orte fuhr. Sie wusste, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, um nicht sofort von irgendjemandem aufgespürt zu werden. "Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen. Es darf doch nicht sein, dass ich mich von so einem miesen Traum besiegen lasse. Ich bin schließlich Erbin der Tendo Kampfschule." Auch in ihr entfachte nun der Stolz eines Martial Artists. Sie hob den Kopf an und nickte zu sich selbst. "Keine Chance, dass ich mich davon unterkriegen lasse." Nun musste sie ein wenig grinsen. "Und so unsensibel wie Ranma ist, hat er doch morgen eh alles wieder vergessen." Damit tröstete sie sich und schlief sofort ein. Aber auch in dieser Nacht blieb sie nicht von verwirrenden Träumen verschont.  
  
*~*~*~ Es war dunkel. Schlief sie noch? Alles, was sie hörte, waren zwei Stimmen. Die eines Jungen und eines Mädchens. Sie beide lachten vergnügt. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. "Wo bin ich?" fragte sie sich entgeistert und rieb sich ihre Augen, als sie sich auf einer Wiese unter freiem, azurfarbenem Himmel wiederfand. "Wer...?" In der Ferne nahm sie zwei Gestalten wahr, die sich stritten, man könnte fast sagen, sie kämpften. Gerade jedoch dann, wenn sich der eine vom anderen abwandte, wurden ihm sehnsüchtige Blicke geschenkt. So lange bis sie wieder Blickkontakt aufnahmen und das Spiel umgekehrt weiter ging. Sie spielten Fangen oder so etwas und gaben vor, es unglaublich zu verachten, wenn sie vom anderen berührt wurden. Innerlich, das stand allem Äußeren zum trotz, war es jedoch klar, dass sie beide ihre Zeit miteinander genossen und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschten, als diese kostbaren Momente für immer zu bewahren. Sie versuchte ihren Blick zu schärfen bis die Konturen, die sie zunächst eher verschwommen wahrnahm langsam Form annahmen. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. "Aber-aber das bin ja ich!" stellte sie außer sich fest. Sie erkannte, dass der Junge Ranma war. Er trug sein rotes Shirt, das er aus China mitgebracht hatte und sprang munter umher, während sie selbst... naja, ihr Double alle Mühe hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Die andere Akane hatte noch langes Haar, was in den hin und wieder leicht aufkommenden Brisen geschmeidig in ihr Gesicht wehte.  
  
Etwas kritisch betrachtete sie ihr anderes Ich, das in ihrer alten Turnhose gekleidet war und sprach nach einer Weile leicht schmollend zu sich selbst: "Ich weiß gar nicht, was dieser Trottel überhaupt hat. So breit sind meine Hüften doch gar nicht." Es war das erste Mal, dass sie das feststellte. Eigentlich war es das erste Mal, das sie überhaupt ernsthaft darüber nachdachte. Bisher hatte sie Ranmas Worten stets blind geglaubt. Ihr fiel nicht ein, warum er denn sonst so etwas sagen sollte.  
  
Auf einmal warf Ranma einen Ball, den die andere Akane mit einem hohen Sprung elegant auffing. "Ich hab ihn!" rief sie lachend. Ranma errötete.  
  
Akane runzelte verwundert die Stirn. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?" sagte sie laut vor sich hin. "Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor."  
  
"Das sollte es auch", hörte sie Ranmas Stimme plötzlich sagen. Er hockte sich lächelnd neben ihr ins weiche Gras. Auch er verfolgte nun das Geschehen. Die andere Akane lachte vergnügt weiter, während der andere Ranma sie errötend beobachtete.  
  
"Was soll das alles?" fragte sie schließlich den "echten Ranma" neben sich.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen kurz und ließ seinen Kopf sinken. Dann schaute er den beiden weiter beim Spiel zu und sagte: "Wir hatten Sport an diesem Morgen. Du spieltest mit deinen Klassenkameradinnen Baseball, während wir Jungs Leichtathletik hatten."  
  
Akane schaute ihn verwundert an. "Ja... aber... Was ist denn daran so besonders? Wieso sollte ich mich daran erinnern? Wir spielen doch oft Baseball und ihr Jungs macht kaum etwas anderes als Leichtathletik." Ranma fiel ihr mit einem Funkeln in den Augen ins Wort: "Schau, jetzt!" Akane richtete ihren Blick nichts verstehend zu ihrem anderen Ich, das lachend am zweiten Ranma vorbeiging und wandte sich dann fragend ihrem Nebenmann zu.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. "Das ist der Moment, in dem ich mich in dich verliebt habe." Er lächelte wieder. Diesmal aber so, wie man es tut, wenn man in süßen Erinnerungen schwelgt. Er schaute ihr in die Augen. "Du bist wirklich süß, wenn du lächelst."  
  
Ein leichter Wind kam auf. Akane weitete in Überwältigung ihre Augen, die sich leicht mit Tränen füllten. Sie und Ranma schauten sich für eine lange Weile stumm in die Augen, unfähig etwas zu sagen, nicht willens etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, den Zauber des Augenblicks zu zerstören. Langsam, ganz langsam, streckte er plötzlich seinen Arm nach ihr aus. Seine Finger zitterten, als er ihr vorsichtig die über die Wange streichelte, während ihr im Wind tanzendes Haar sanft über seinen Handrücken strich. Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper. Wärme und ein unbeschreibliches Wohlbefinden, das sie bisher noch nicht kannte. Sie nahm alles wahr, wie nie zuvor: das wunderschöne Blau des Himmels, der Gesang der sich liebenden Vögel, der freundliche orange-gelbe Sonnenschein, von dem sie in einen seidigen Schleier gelegt wurde, die bunten Schmetterlinge, die wie die Blumen so zahlreich und hübsch die Wiese schmückten und... seine Berührungen. Seine Berührungen! Sie wollte sie intensiver Spüren, ihre Sinne noch weiter schärfen, bis sie nichts mehr spürte als seine zärtliche Hand auf ihrer Haut. Hungrig nach diesen Empfindungen schloss sie ihre Augen. Das Zwitschern verschwand. Sie spürte, dass es dunkler wurde. Aber seine Hand, wo war sie? Die Wärme verließ langsam ihren Körper. Verwirrt und traurig darüber öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und fand sich plötzlich im liegen wieder. Über ihr gebeugt fand sie Ranma wieder. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah an ihrem, sodass sie zuerst gar nicht merkte, dass er ziemlich seltsame Kleidung trug. "... Und nur durch einen Kuss kann er seine geliebte Julia retten" hörte sie eine unbekannte Stimme aus undefinierbarer Entfernung sagen. Moment mal... Julia? "Dann hat Ranma also diese seltsamen Klamotten an, weil er der Romeo ist. Das hatten wir doch schon mal."  
  
Ranma schaute sie sehnsüchtig an. Er lächelte nicht. Sein Blick war unsicher und hilfesuchend. Hilfe von ihr und niemandem sonst, als sie sich auf einmal selbst sagen hörte: "Kannst du es nicht einfach tun?"  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich und sie meinte ein leichtes Schimmern darin gesehen zu haben, das fast wie Tränen aussah. Langsam lehnte er sich noch tiefer zu ihr hinunter und ließ seine Lider sinken. Ihre Lippen kamen sich näher, sie spürte bereits seinen tiefen, schnellen Atem, nahm diesen Duft war, der ihn so auszeichnete. Aber plötzlich richtete er sich wieder halb auf und schaute sie noch ernster als vorher an.  
  
"Akane" setzte er ruhig an. "Wirst du es diesmal ohne Klebeband tun? Wirst du bereit sein, dass unsere Lippen sich berühren und wir uns damit ein Versprechen geben, das nie jemand durchbrechen darf?"  
  
"Wa-was für ein Versprechen?" stotterte sie in Verwunderung.  
  
Zärtlich strich er ihr mit der Kuppe seines Zeigefingers über die Lippen. Wieder schenkte er ihr sein einzigartiges Ranma Lächeln und flüsterte: "Auf das diesen süßen Mund nie ein anderer kosten darf, genauso wenig wie den meinen." Er nahm seine Hand von ihr weg und führte sie zu seinen eigenen Lippen, um der Fingerspitze, die eben noch Akane liebkoste einen leichten, sanften Kuss zu geben. Sie errötete und führte instinktiv ihre Hand and ihren Mund. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl festhalten, es einfangen.  
  
Ranma zückte eine kleine wunderschöne Blume und legte sie vorsichtig auf Akanes Brust, direkt über ihrem Herzen als er fortsetzte: "Ein Versprechen, dass wir uns immer lie..."  
  
Lautes Gelächter fiel ihm ins Wort. "Oooh sie küssen sich echt?"  
  
-"Diesen perversen Zwitter?"  
  
-"Was will er denn von diesem flachen Brett?"  
  
Die Stimmen überschnitten sich, wurden immer lauter. Der Lärm war kaum zu ertragen. Voller Schmerz streckte sie sich, während sie sich mit beiden Händen die Ohren zuhielt. Ranma schreckte enttäuscht zurück.  
  
"Du willst mich nicht küssen?" nahm sie zwischen dem aufkommenden Durcheinander wahr.  
  
"Aber das ist es nicht! Es sind nur die vielen Menschen hier. Sie schüchtern mich ein, nehmen mir die Luft zum Atmen."  
  
Er ließ den Kopf sinken und wiederholte leise den Satz, diesmal mehr als Feststellung: "Du willst mich nicht küssen."  
  
Auf einmal löste er sich langsam auf. Sie wollte ihm hinterherlaufen, konnte aber nicht aufstehen. Ihre Beine rührten sich nicht, während die Stimmen der Menschen um sie herum immer lauter wurden und schmerzend an ihren Körper schlugen. Verzweifelt streckte sie ihren Arm nach ihm fischend aus, um ihn aufzuhalten, zu gehen, doch jemand hielt sie fest.  
  
"Aber nein, nein!" rief sie blind dem sich auflösenden Bild Ranmas entgegen. "Versteh mich doch. Es sind die vielen Menschen. Ich will doch. Glaub mir, ich will! Es sind nur die Menschen. Wären sie nicht, dann hätte ich dir schon längst gesagt, dass ich..." ~*~*~*  
  
Ranma blieb einige Sekunden regungslos auf seinem Ast sitzen. Was anfing als kleines Winseln, artete bald drastisch aus. Akane schrie im Schlaf, das meiste konnte er jedoch nicht verstehen. Er fiel in eine Starre und Ohnmacht durch die Erkenntniss, dass er ihr nicht aus ihren schier fürchterlichen Alpträumen helfen kann. Er hatte schon mal nachts einfach ihr Zimmer betreten, was sie unglaublich wütend machte. Er zögerte einen Moment etwas zu unternehmen; gebremst durch die Furcht, sie würde ihn nur noch mehr verabscheuen, aber angetrieben durch den Schmerz, den es ihm bereitete, sie so zu sehen. Plötzlich schlug sie wild um sich, fegte dabei ihren Wecker und ein paar Bücher vom Nachttisch. Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf als die harten Gegenstände an ihrem zarten Körper abprallten.  
  
"Sie verletzt sich" schoss es Ranma durch den Kopf. "Okay, jetzt habe ich einen Grund einzuschreiten. Vergib mir Akane."  
  
Mit einem Sprung befand er sich in ihrem Zimmer und sprang geschickt vom Schreibtisch, auf dem er zunächst landete direkt vor ihr Bett. "Was nun?" strengte er seinen Kopf an. "Wie nun?" Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sie wecken sollte, wie er sie am dezentesten wecken sollte. Er Körper war so zierlich und schö... Wieder schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er durfte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Also ihr Körper war zierlich und er hatte Angst, sie zu verletzen oder ihr Angst zu machen, wenn er sie falsch berühren würde. Zitternd streckte er einen Arm aus und fing ihr linkes Handgelenk auf, kurz bevor es kräftig gegen die Wand geschlagen wäre. "Aber nein... nein", hörte er sie plötzlich gequält winseln. "...Menschen... vielen Menschen!" Sie wurde lauter und ihre Bewegungen noch kräftiger.  
  
Ranma schaute sie einen Augenblick im Schock an, sammelte sich dann aber und rief ein paar mal vorsichtig ihren Namen.  
  
"... glaub mir, ich will... Menschen... Wären sie nicht... ich dir schon längst gesagt, dass ich..." Das letzte schrie sie aus voller Kehle heraus als sie im selben Moment mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Bett hochschreckte. Ihr Atem war so schnell, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, zu ersticken. Und ihr Mund war trocken, so trocken, dass sie ihr schweres Atmen nur als tiefes, krächzendes Keuchen wahrnahm.  
  
"Ein Traum... nur ein Traum... schon wieder..." sagte sie hektisch zwischen allen paar Atemzügen zu sich selbst. "Ich bin... in meinem Zimmer", stellte sie dann erleichtert fest, als ihre noch müden Augen plötzlich etwas erkannten, was nicht hätte da sein sollen. Sie strengte sich an, etwas zu erkennen, lehnte sich etwas zurück, um die nötige Distanz zu erreichen, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass jemand ihr Handgelenk festhielt. Erschrocken ließ sie ihren Blick auf die fremde Hand fallen. "Was...?!"  
  
"Oh ups... hehe... Tut mir leid, hab' ganz vergessen loszulassen."  
  
Sie folgte der Stimme und fuhrt erschrocken zurück. "Ranma!"  
  
"Ehm... ja" gab er geistreich zurück. "Weißt du, nicht dass du denkst, dass ich dich bespannern wollte oder so. Ich war im Garten" - 'Keine Lüge, ich war wirklich gerade im Garten' dachte er sich - "als ich dich plötzlich schreien und poltern hörte und da..."  
  
"SCHREIEN?" unterbrach sie ihn entsetzt. "Nichts bestimmtes, oder? Oder?"  
  
Ranma wunderte sich stark über ihre Reaktion und stutzte einen Moment bis er ihre Frage beantwortete. "Naja... irgendsowas mit 'vielen Menschen' und dann wolltest du irgendjemandem etwas sagen, glaube ich."  
  
Akanes Kiefer klappte nach unten, doch sie brachte nicht einen Ton von sich. Ranma bemerkte nichts besonderes an ihrer Reaktion und setzte fort: "Man Akane, was hast du denn geträumt? Nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen machen würde oder so. So ein Brutalo wie du hat sowas sicher nicht nötig, nur..."  
  
Erst dann bemerkte er Akanes starren Blick. Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander als sich ihre leeren Augen plötzlich mit etwas wie Furcht füllten.  
  
"Das würde keinen Sinn ergeben", versuchte Ranma sich selbst zu beruhigen als er mehr und mehr von ihr eingeschüchtert wurde. "Sie denkt doch nicht, ich bin ihr in ihrem Zimmer, um ihr etwas anzutun... oder?"  
  
In Akanes Augen blitzte etwas auf bevor sie wieder glasig und starr wurden. "Oh oh... spitze, echt spitze. Jetzt kommt dieses grässliche Machoweib wieder raus!" dachte sich Ranma. Er rechnete damit, dass sie außer sich vor Zorn auf ihn losgehen und nicht nur mit Schimpfwörtern, sondern auch Gegenständen aller Art um sich werfen würde.  
  
"Akane, Akane, hör mir zu!" flehte er eilig als er rückwärts auf den Boden kippte und einen Meter wegkrabbelte. "Es war nicht so, wie du denkst."  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht. Sie sah ihn einfach nur mit undurchschaubarer Miene an. "Es tut mir leid, okay? Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Es tut mir leid!" Er sprach schnell und hastig und versuchte alles zu sagen, damit sie ihn ein wenig verschonen würde.  
  
Plötzlich stand sie langsam und steif von ihrem Bett auf. Sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, verließ das Zimmer, als sei Ranma nie drin gewesen und schloss hinter sich die Tür.  
  
--- Ende des zweiten Kapitels. Und es schreitet immer noch sehr lahm voran. Irgendwie habe ich wohl den Faden verloren, denn ich wollte eigentlich auf etwas ganz anderes hinaus. ^^;; Vielleicht sollte ich besser mit Konzept arbeiten? 


	3. Hard Battle

Wie immer: ~*~*~ = Traum (sollte ja eigentlich kursiv sein)  
  
_________________________  
  
Seit jenem mysteriösen Vorfall in der Nacht waren bereits mehrere Tage vergangen. Zuhause war Akane kaum noch anzutreffen; selbst, wenn sie ausnahmsweise mal nicht mit ihren Freundinnen durch Cafés und Shopping- Centers streifte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Wenn das Essen fertig war, beschwerte sie sich nun regelmäßig über Bauch- und Kopfschmerzen oder ähnliches, sodass sie bestimmten Personen geschickt aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Kasumi hätte sie natürlich nie verhungern lassen und brachte ihr immer alles, was sie brauchte, aufs Zimmer, die anderen warnend, ihre jüngste Schwester nicht zu stören, da sie als Kranke viel Ruhe bräuchte. Ganz besonders Ranma, den sie immer wieder dabei erwischt hatte, wie er zu ihrem Fenster hinauf kletterte - er gab schließlich von selbst auf, da er es satt hatte, nach jedem Versuch, mit ihr zu reden, mit zwei überglücklichen Vätern "ein kleines Schlückchen auf seine Männlichkeit" trinken zu müssen. Erklärungen jeder Art waren hoffnungslos. Das erkannte er spätestens dann, als er versucht hatte, sich darauf zu beziehen, dass er sie kurze Zeit zuvor, nachts plötzlich aufwecken musste und sie daraufhin sehr still geworden war. Auf diesen Bericht folgte eine Minute Ruhe im Tendo Haus. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, keiner sagte etwas, nichts bewegte sich. Und dann plötzlich mit einem lauten Knall brach im ganzen Haus eine Panik aus. Kasumi fiel mit den Worten "Aber sie sind doch noch so jung" in Ohnmacht und landete zum Glück weich auf den dicken Panda, der sich gerade eine ganze Flasche Sake in sein gieriges Maul goss und ein Schild hochhielt, auf dem stand: "Junge, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Du kommst ganz nach deinem alten Herren." Soun brach wie üblich in einen starken Weinkrampf aus und winselte zwischen den Schluchzern: "Meine Kleinste wird erwachsen. Flieg flieg, kleiner Schmetterling. Auf auf und davon - in die weite Welt. Du bist bei ihm in guten Händen." Selbst die sonst so beherrschte Nabiki flippte komplett aus. Mit funkelnden Augen erhob sie sich bei dieser Nachricht langsam vom Tisch, an dem sie gerade ihren Tee getrunken hatte, kicherte erst leise vor sich hin und sagte dann ruhig und langsam zu sich selbst, während sie an ihren Fingern abzählte: "Mal schauen, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, vielleicht auch Ryoga, wenn ich ihn finden sollte,... 1000 Yen pro Person für diese Info. Oder lieber gleich 2000? Das heißt - ICH BIN REICH! HAHAHA!" Mit einem wahnsinnigen Lachen verließ sie hopsend das Haus. In all dem Chaos blieb Ranma zurück, der die Menschen um sich herum stumm und regungslos betrachtete, ehe er angewidert den Kopf schüttelte. "In diesem Haus ist doch jeder verrückt. Absolut verrückt. Das Traurige ist, dass ich mit meinem bescheuerten Fluch nicht mal von mir selbst behaupten kann, normal zu sein. Die Einzige, mit der man sich hier unterhalten kann ist..." Er schaute traurig die Treppe hinauf und seufzte. Dann lachte er leicht, wirkte jedoch nicht glücklich dabei. "Ich schätze, verglichen mit den anderen hier, ist so ein Machoweib vielleicht doch nicht unbedingt das Schlimmste, was man sich vorstellen kann." PUNCH! "Merken" knurrte er zu sich, nachdem ein mit Sake übergossener Panda feierlich einen Arm um Ranmas Schulter gelegt hatte und zu einem weiteren Prost die Flasche erhob. "Auf keinen Fall derartiges irgendwann wieder aussprechen, auch wenn du glaubst, niemand ist da. In diesem Irrenhaus ist das einfach zu riskant." Er schaute schnaufend zu, wie der Panda gen Sonnenuntergang flog, bis von ihm nur noch ein kleines Funkeln am Firmament zu sehen war. Dann wanderte er mit seinen Gedanken zurück zu Akane, von der er genau wusste, dass sie nur simulierte. Auf diese Weise hatte Akane es sogar geschafft, zwei Tage der Schule fern zu bleiben. Dies konnte aber natürlich nicht zum Dauerzustand werden. Und so kam sie mit immer neuen Plänen auf, ein Gespräch mit Ranma zu verhindern. Der hatte sich anfangs in der Schule noch zurückgehalten, weil er befürchtete, er hätte sie doch mehr erschreckt, als erst angenommen, als sie ihn nachts in ihrem Zimmer fand. Später reihten sich aber die seltsamsten Begebenheiten aneinander, sodass er bald mit seinem Latein am Ende war. Schaffte er es, rechtzeitig aufzustehen, um mit ihr überpünktlich das Haus zu verlassen, so überraschte sie ihn mit immer wieder neuen Ideen, sodass er überhaupt keine Chance bekommen hätte, sich irgendeinen Plan auszudenken, um ihre Widerstandsversuche zu umgehen. Eines Morgens war Ranma zu ihrem Erstaunen früher wach als sie und hatte es sogar mitbekommen, wie sie sich ohne Essen aus dem Haus zur Schule schlich. Als er ihr hinterherlief und von seinem Weg auf dem Zaun aus mit ihr zu reden begann, glaubte er zunächst, alles lenke sich allmählich wieder in seine gewohnten Bahnen ein. Sie schien tatsächlich zuzuhören, machte keine Anstalten, wegzulaufen und unterbrach ihn auch nicht. Sein Optimismus legte sich, nachdem er nach einigen Sätzen, die er gesprochen hatte und keine Antwort von ihr bekam, seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte, um den Blickkontakt mit ihr zu suchen. Was er sah, war keineswegs schrecklich, doch höchstungewohnt. Akane hatte sich, ohne dass er es bemerkte, eine schwarze Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt und unter ihrem dichten, schwarzen Haar, erkannte man den Kopfhörer eines Walkmans. Mit Sonnenbrille hatte Ranma seine Verlobte noch nie gesehen. Und wenn es schon eine sein musste, dann vielleicht nicht gleich so eine Dunkle, dachte er sich, - die Sonne schien schließlich noch nicht stark, so früh am Morgen - und auf jeden Fall eine viel Kleinere. Die hier war riesengroß und verdeckte fast die Hälfte ihres kleinen, schmalen Gesichts. Was bei einer großen Lady womöglich elegant ausgesehen haben mochte, wirkte an ihr eher wie eine Verkleidung. Mit aufgerissenem Mund kippte Ranma ohne jede Gegenwehr nach hinten über.  
  
Im Schutze ihrer schwarzen Brille bemerkte Akane nicht mal aus den Augenwinkeln Ranmas Sturz. Auch seinen gequälten erst tiefen, dann plötzlich piepsig-schrillen Schrei hörte sie durch die laute Musik, die aus ihrem Kopfhörer drang, nicht. Lediglich ein paar Wasserspritzer brachten sie zum Stutzen und sie hielt an. Verwundert lehnte sie sich übers Geländer und fand dort eine kleine Gestalt auf den Boden stampfend. Neugierig stellte sie die Musik ab und nahm ihre Brille herunter. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. Auf einmal entfuhr ihr ein klares, süßes Lachen. "Ach, du bist es Ranma! Also ehrlich, wenn du schon früher aufstehst, solltest du deine Zeit nicht unbedingt so verschwenden." Sie schüttelte vergnügt ihren Kopf und bat Ranma eine Hand, um ihm heraus zu helfen. "Mein Glück", dachte sie sich währenddessen. "Dieser Trottel. Jetzt brauche ich mir wenigstens keine Sorgen zu machen. Bei seiner weiblichen Form bin ich schließlich ganz gelassen." Sie lächelte zu sich selbst.  
  
Ranma, der eben noch als wütender Rotschopf aufgebracht fluchte und schimpfte, beruhigte sich, sobald er Akanes Stimme wahrnahm. "Sie... spricht mit mir? Hat sie mir vorhin etwa doch zugehört?" Verlegen schaute er sie an, als das Wasser an seinem weiblichen Körper heruntertröpfelte und vergaß dabei jeden Gedanken an irgendeinen 'Kampf' zwischen ihnen. Die Hand an ihrem dünnen Ärmchen war wirklich winzig. Er fragte sich wie schon so oft zuvor, wie ein so zartes Mädchen, so brutal sein konnte. Nachdem er einige Momente sprachlos zu ihr heraufgeschaut hatte, lächelte er schließlich etwas beschämt zurück und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sich hochziehen zu lassen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit hatten ihn ganz schön entkräftet. Er konnte nur noch schlecht schlafen und verlor leicht den Appetit. Da kam ihm ihre Hilfe nur allzu recht.  
  
Akane hatte es fast geschafft. Ranma war in seiner weiblichen Form weitaus schwerer, als sie je angenommen hatte und viel Anstrengung, wieder nach oben zu gelangen, schien von seiner Seite auch nicht gerade zu kommen. Auf einmal runzelte die noch an Akanes Hand baumelnde Ranma-chan die Stirn, als sie sich von ihrem Hemd ein kleines schönes Blümchen zupfte. "Wie kommt die denn dahin?" wunderte er sich. "Vielleicht bei meinem Sturz hängen geblieben?" Fragend streckte er sie Akane entgegen und erkannte erst dann, dass sie entgeistert auf ihren Handkontakt starrte, als ihre Unterlippe leicht zu zittern begann. Ihr Blick wanderte dann zu der kleinen Blume hinüber. Das letzte, was Ranma mitbekam war, wie ihre Augen groß und rund wurden und sie eilig nach Luft schnappte. "Was hast du denn?" fragte der kleine Rotschopf und streckte ihr den Kopf entgegen, als Akane ruckartig zurückwich und ohne Vorwarnung ihre Hand losriss. Ranma fiel an diesem Morgen gleich ein zweites Mal rückwärts hinunter, was für ihn ein neuer Rekord war, während Akane ihm erstarrt hinterher schaute und einige Sekunden überlegte, ob sie etwas tun sollte. Dann nahm sie ruhig ihre Schultasche, ging langsam davon und erhöhte plötzlich mit jedem Schritt ihr Tempo.  
  
"WIE IST DAS MÖGLICH?" schrie Akane innerlich. "Er war doch diesmal ein Mädchen. Seine Hände sind doch anders in der weiblichen Form... oder? Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Wir waren beide Mädchen. In keinem meiner merkwürdigen Träume tauchte er als Frau auf. Aber dennoch. Dass mich diese Berührung - mit einem Mädchen! - so aus der Fassung bringt... das bedeutet doch nicht, dass ich...?" Laut aufheulend schlug sie sich die Hände an den Kopf und presste ihre Tasche gegen die Stirn. "Das ist doch zum verrückt werden..." Abrupt kam sie zum Stehen. "Und dann war da noch diese Blume." Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. "Sie sah genauso aus wie in meinem zweiten Traum. Irgendwie scheint sich alles zu wiederholen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, für sich festmachend, dass Träume nur Schäume sind und es so etwas wie Wahrsagerei nicht gibt. Dieser hatte sie durch eine okkultistisch interessierte Klassenkameradin schließlich schon einmal vertraut. Und wäre dies zurecht gewesen, dann würden sie und Ranma mittlerweile längst verheiratet sein.  
  
~  
  
Die Zeit in der Schule verlief ähnlich stressig. Nachdem Akane ihrem Lehrer in einem Gespräch unter vier Augen erklärt hatte, dass ihr in letzter Zeit häufiger übel sei und somit im Falle des Falles lieber möglichst nah an der Tür und somit auch näher zu den Waschräumen säße, schaffte sie es, ihren unerträglichen Sitzplatz neben Ranma loszuwerden. Obwohl sie nicht zu ihm hinüberschaute, merkte sie seinen stummen Blick in ihrem Rücken, als sie sich setzte.  
  
Gruppenarbeiten erledigten sie für gewöhnlich zusammen. Eher unfreiwillig, da sie als Verlobte in der ganzen Schule bekannt, von jedem dazu verdonnert wurden, alles gemeinsam zu tun. Am ersten Tag entkam Akane dieser Last geschickt, indem sie sich, noch ehe der Lehrer seine übliche Gruppenkonstellation runtersprechen konnte, aufgeregt meldete und fragte, ob sie diesmal Gosunkugi als Partner haben dürfe. Das war der Augenblick in dem Ranma wirklich wütend wurde und zähneknirschend seinen Bleistift zerbrach, während sein magerer Mitschüler auf Wolke sieben davon schwebte. Akanes Plan, mit jemand anderem abgelenkt zu sein, ging jedoch nicht ganz so gut auf, da Gosunkugi nur kurze Zeit später vor lauter Glück schwarz vor Augen wurde und ein Krankenwagen ihn bald darauf ins nächste Hospital fuhr.  
  
Richtig anstrengend war jedoch die Gestaltung der Pausen. Ranma war ein Meister im Anschleichen und er hatte Augen wie ein Adler. Verstecken half nichts. Er war einfach zu gut. "Wieso eigentlich verstecken?" wunderte sich Akane, doch kam nicht gegen das starke Gefühl an, dass er sie noch immer verfolgen würde. Sie hatte bloß keine Ahnung, warum. So wendete sie verschiedene Tricks an, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. An einem Tag verschwand sie im Hauswirtschaftsraum und begann zu kochen. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Ranma es nie wagte, sich ihr zu nähern, wenn sie am Herd stand. Es würde unerträglich stinken, antwortete er immer. Und das erste Mal war sie richtig froh darüber. An anderen Tagen verbrachte sie unendlich lange Zeit in den Mädchenwaschräumen oder versuchte in den Umkleideräumen der Mädchen ein kleines Mittagsschläfchen zu halten. Letztere beiden Methoden verabscheute sie jedoch, da sie es nicht ausstehen konnte, einfach nur irgendwo, nichts tuend herumzulungern. Sie wurde kreativ, gab Interesse für den Theaterclub vor und beteiligte sich an etlichen Kostümproben, in denen sie sich dann für die Mittagspause davon schlich. So konnte man in jenen Tagen einen Pinguin, Superman, eine überdimensionale gelbe Ente und einen laufenden Riesenspargel über den Schulhof flitzen sehen. Ranma wunderte sich zunächst über Akanes neuen seltsamen Verkleidungstick und schüttelte genervt über ihre Dummheit den Kopf, als er einsah, dass die Kostümierung im galt. Akane spürte, dass sie durchschaut worden war. Fast wäre sie so weit gegangen, sich auf ein "romantisches Picknick" mit Kuno in einer der Mittagspausen einzulassen, nur um sich Ranma vom Hals zu halten, als sie zu ihrer letzten Verkleidung fand, die diesmal ganz eindeutig ihren Effekt auf Ranma hatte. Bis zu den Ferien stolzierte sie jeden Tag in der Mittagspause als Katze verkleidet herum. Und wenn sie glaubte, Ranma hätte sich gerade daran gewöhnt und war kurz davor, sie wieder anzusprechen, miaute sie plötzlich laut los, was ihre Mitschüler immer wieder mit neuer Verwunderung aufnahmen, während es Ranma zitternd zurückschrecken ließ - egal wie oft sie es tat. Sie lachte vergnügt in sich hinein. "Das macht ja fast schon Spaß. Schade, ich würde das Kostüm gerne mit nachhause nehmen."  
  
***  
  
Ein großes einstimmiges Seufzen der Erleichterung breitete sich auf dem Schulgelände aus, nachdem der Gong der letzten Stunde ertönte und die Schüler in die langersehnten Ferien entließ. Von Akane kam jedoch eher ein verzweifelter Seufzer.  
  
Es war ihr Glück, dass ausgerechnet Ranma an diesem Tag Reinigungsdienst hatte und somit gemeinsam mit zwei Mitschülern sämtliche Fenster und Böden der Klassenzimmer putzen musste. Dadurch gewann sie etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken über ihre nächsten Schritte. Mittlerweile waren bereits drei Wochen vergangen, seit ihrem ersten mysteriösen Traum. Seitdem träumte sie fast jede Nacht etwas nur noch Verrückteres. Die Krönung erreichte sie drei Tage zuvor.  
  
*~*~*~ Das heiße Badewasser gab ihr ein wohliges Gefühl. Tief atmete sie ein und schloss die Augen, als sie sich entspannt zurücklehnte und das Blubbern der Seifenblasen an ihrem Rücken leicht kribbelte. Es war ein Bad wie jedes andere und doch schien alles so perfekt, so friedlich. Zufrieden summte sie eine langsame Melodie vor sich hin. Sie griff nach dem Schwamm und wusch sich lächelnd ihre Arme und Schultern. Auf einmal hörte sie ein Knarren. Hinter ihr wurde die Tür geöffnet. Verwundert drehte sie sich um und sah Ranma-chan in den viel zu weiten Männerkleidern im Türrahmen stehen. Nach einem Moment drehte sie sich um und schloss die Tür wieder. Dann begann sie sich, ruhig ihrer Kleider abzustreifen und stieg ohne Worte zu Akane in die Wanne. Nur einen Augenblick später war Ranma wieder in seiner männlichen Form und schaute Akane grinsend an.  
  
Sie blinzelte und fragte in einem normalen Ton: "Ist das denn in Ordnung?"  
  
Ranma nahm sich lachend eine Hand voll Schaum und blies ihn Akane ins Gesicht. "Aber natürlich, wieso denn nicht? Wir sind doch schließlich verlobt."  
  
"Oh", gab Akane knapp zurück und nickte.  
  
"Darf ich dir den Rücken waschen, Liebling?" Er schenkte ihr ein süßes Lächeln.  
  
"Okay", antwortete Akane heiter, als hätte er ihr gerade ein Eis angeboten. Die Tatsache, dass sie beide nackt in der engen Badewanne saßen, schien nicht besonders von Bedeutung zu sein.  
  
Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Einige Sekunden tat sich nichts, dann hörte sie ihn ihren Namen flüstern, fast schon seufzen, und spürte, wie er ihr ein paar Strähnen ihres Nackenflaums beiseite strich. Fest, aber zugleich vorsichtig und zärtlich massierte er mit dem Schwamm in kreisenden Bewegungen ihren Rücken, als sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Melodie weiter summte. Der aufsteigende Dampf des heißen Badewassers umhüllte sie angenehm. Es fühlte sich gut an. Plötzlich spürte sie noch etwas anderes. Seinen Atem. Er muss mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an ihrem Nacken gewesen sein.  
  
"Oh", entfuhr es ihr als sie überrascht ihren Kopf anhob. Auf einmal fühlte sie, wie er seine Arme eng um sie schloss und sie nah an sich heranzog. Auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte sie jeden Muskel seines durchtrainierten Körpers. Sie zitterte als er seine Wange sanft an ihrer Schulter rieb.  
  
"Ist das...", setzte sie an und drehte ihren Kopf leicht zu ihm hin. Doch er antwortete, noch ehe sie ihre Frage zuende stellen konnte.  
  
"Wir sind doch schließlich verlobt", wiederholte er und vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem zufriedenen, langen Seufzer in ihrem nassen Haar.  
  
Akane lächelte. ~*~*~*  
  
Als sie aufgewacht war, gab es diesmal keinen panischen Angstschrei, keine schweißnasse Nachtwäsche. Weder raste ihr Herz, noch zitterten ihre Hände. Sie war ganz ruhig. Starr blickte sie an die Decke und wunderte sich, warum sie so ruhig war. Schließlich war es mit Abstand der schlimmste Traum von allen. Ja, sogar der schlimmste Traum, den sie jemals hatte. Aber weshalb machte es ihr dann nichts aus? Bedeutete das, dass sie sich langsam an ihre Träume gewöhnt hatte oder wurde sie allmählich verrückt? Es gab natürlich noch eine dritte Möglichkeit, aber die wagte sie in Anbetracht dessen, dass ihr Verlobter sie als nicht mehr als ein "unsexy Machoweib" ansah, gar nicht erst in Betracht zu ziehen. Stirnrunzelnd kroch sie tiefer unter die Bettdecke. Sie hatte Angst. Angst vor dieser inneren Ruhe. Angst vor sich selbst.  
  
Und nun, da die Ferien begonnen hatten? Würde es gut sein, da ihr mit der Zeit die Ideen ausgingen, allein und ungestört zur Schule und wieder nachhause zu gehen? Sie seufzte. Ranma ist ein absoluter Faulpelz, wenn es ums Ausschlafen geht. Lange hatte er es ohnehin nicht durchgehalten, morgens mit ihr Schritt halten zu wollen und räkelte sich noch lange Zeit auf seiner Schlafmatte, als sie längst das Haus verlassen hatte. Akane wusste, dass ihr mit der schulfreien Zeit nur noch Härteres bevorstehen würde, da sie ihm und ihren beängstigenden Gedanken nun permanent ausgeliefert war. Zu allem Überfluss fuhren ihre zwei besten Freundinnen, Yuka und Sayuri, in den Urlaub und so konnte sie nicht mal mehr für ein paar Stunden pro Tag mit ihnen ausgehen.  
  
Als sie so gedankenverloren nachhause schlenderte, musste sie irgendwo falsch abgebogen sein und fand sich plötzlich in einem kleinen, stillen Park wieder. Müde seufzte sie ein weiteres Mal und setzte sich auf eine Parkbank. Noch nie zuvor war ihr so elend zu mute gewesen. Natürlich gab es dann und wann mal ein paar Momente, in denen sie Ranma gerne umarmt hätte. Das waren aber eher Momente voller Freude und Glück. Wie als er seine Kraft durch die Moxa-Behandlung wiedererlangt hatte. Oder als er ihr das Gegenmittel zu den Supersoba gegeben hatte und sie somit ihren Schnurrbart verlor. Er war ja nicht durch und durch gemein und rücksichtslos. Aber dennoch entschieden zu oft. Und diese Gefühle, die in den vergangenen drei Wochen wachsend aufkamen, verwirrten sie. Sie verstand sie nicht und fühlte sich so allein wie nie zuvor. Traurig schaute sie auf den sandigen Boden, als sie bemerkte, dass etwas kleines Funkelndes auf ihre Hand heruntertropfte. "Eine Träne?" wunderte sie sich und wünschte sich, es wäre jemand da, der sie trösten und ihr helfen könnte. Jemand, dem sie sich einfach voll und ganz anvertrauen, vor ihm weinen konnte. So stark wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben sehnte sie sich jetzt nach einem Freund.  
  
Genau in dem Moment stolperte Ryoga hinter einer Kiefer hervor. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Karte, auf die er konzentriert blickte und verzweifelt murmelte: "Bin ich noch in Hokkaido?"  
  
"Ryoga-kun!" rief Akane erfreut. Ihre Augen leuchteten hell auf.  
  
"Akane-san?" fragte der ewig verlorene Junge fassungslos. "Aber was machst du denn hier in Hokkaido?"  
  
Sie lachte und ging auf ihn zu. "Das ist es", dachte sie, als ihr eine Idee in den Sinn kam.  
  
"Schön, dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Du kommst gerade richtig." Freundlich blickte sie zu ihm hinauf.  
  
"Ach wirklich?" Er kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
"Wirklich", antwortete sie. "Du hast mir doch vor einiger Zeit mal dieses Angebot gemacht."  
  
Er nickte und sie fuhr fort. "Nun ja, jetzt würde ich gerne darauf zurückkommen." Sie lächelte.  
  
"Jeder Zeit, Akane-san". Er lächelte zurück.  
  
_______________  
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:  
  
Puuhh... Diesmal habe ich wirklich versucht, mit Konzept zu arbeiten. Ganz schön stressig. Wie ich vorher schon angekündigt habe, ist in diesem Kapitel eher wenig Romantik. Und der Traum... Naja, sorry. Ich brauchte eine Steigerung zu den anderen Träumen. Hoffe, das geht nicht als Hentai oder so was durch. Ich hab schließlich nichts direkt beim Namen genannt. -.- Also sorry nochmal. Haltet mich bitte nicht für pervers oder so. *lol* Normalerweise stehe ich nicht so drauf, derartiges zu schreiben, aber für die Story ist der "Extremfall" nun mal wichtig. Okay, wirklich "extrem" war es nicht, es ginge theoretisch schließlich noch mehr. Aber da will ich mich dann doch lieber in Grenzen halten. ^.~  
  
Das nächste Kapitel wird die Story in einigen Punkten total umwerfen. Ich hoffe, ihr lest alle weiter. Und bitte bitte kommentiert! 


	4. Outta Control

[~~ leitet Rückblick ein / schließt ihn ab - nur für den Fall, dass ihr nicht durchsteigt bei meinem konfusen Schreibstil. ^^;;]  
  
Der Wecker klingelte schrill und laut. Erschrocken fuhr Akane in ihrem Bett hoch und wie durch einen konditionierten Reflex beendete sie hastig und doch geschickt das unangenehme Geräusch. "Puh... Ich hoffe, das hat niemand gehört." Sie seufzte. "Ich bin auch zu blöd. Wenn nun jemand dadurch wach geworden ist?" In sich zusammensinkend schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Dann richtete sie sich eilig wieder auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank hinüber. Sicherheitshalber hatte sie ihren gepackten Rucksack unter ihren Kleidern versteckt. Es hätte nur überflüssige Fragen gegeben, wenn Kasumi oder Nabiki ihn gesehen hätten. Dabei wollte sie doch endlich nichts weiter als ein wenig Ruhe von alledem. Damit ihr Verschwinden so schnell und reibungslos wie möglich ablaufen würde, hatte sie sich gar nicht erst fürs Bett umgezogen. Konzentriert warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Viertel nach Drei. Es wird Zeit für mich."  
  
Nachdem sie vorsichtig einen Spalt ihrer Zimmertür geöffnet hatte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alle noch schlafen, tastete sie sich durch den dunklen Flur den Weg zum Vordereingang des Tendo Hauses. Mit dem Türgriff in der Hand blieb sie noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zögerlich um. Ihre Augen füllten sich plötzlich mit einer tiefen Traurigkeit. "Bitte versucht mit zu verstehen", flüsterte sie. "Ich kann einfach nicht anders. Es muss so sein." Einen Moment verharrte sie so bis die Furcht in ihr aufstieg, jemand könnte sie entdecken. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Ranma sie mitten in der Nacht aus dem Haus schleichen gesehen hätte. Am Vortag hatte sie es mit Bravur gemeistert, ihm nach der Schule kein einziges Mal mehr über den Weg zu laufen. Da wäre ihr eine nächtliche Begegnung dieser Art nur noch peinlicher gewesen. Sie nickte stumm zu sich selbst. Dann nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Vor dem Tor wartete Ryoga bereits auf sie. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als er sie sah. "Akane-san, da bist du ja!" Er lächelte.  
  
"Hallo Ryoga-kun. Nochmals vielen Dank, dass du mich extra abholst. Das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen." Akane lächelte kurz zurück, sank dann jedoch mit ihrem Blick zu Boden.  
  
"Akane-san..." Ryoga bekam einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass du das willst?"  
  
Sie zögerte einen Moment ehe sie antwortete. Dann plötzlich erhob sie ihren Kopf mit einer Entschlossenheit, die Ryoga ein wenig erschrak. "Und ob ich das will. Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Sie alle dürfen einfach nicht merken.... Sie dürfen nicht..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dann lächelte sie ihn an und fragte mit schüchterner Stimme: "Können wir jetzt bitte gehen?"  
  
Er bemerkte, dass er noch immer beim Anblick ihrer schönen, braunen Augen errötete. "Wie du willst. Ich respektiere alle deine Entscheidungen. Obwohl es mir ehrlich gesagt lieber wäre, wenn ich den Grund dafür wüsste, warum du dich so davonschleichst." Er nahm ihr den Rucksack ab. Gemeinsam gingen sie im Mondschein den Weg in Richtung Bahnhof entlang.  
  
~~  
  
Es war nun bereits fast 4 Monate her, dass Ryoga ihr auf einer Parkbank am See seine wahren Gefühle offenbart hatte. Als er jedoch erkannte, dass sie nicht das selbe für ihn empfand, brach zunächst eine Welt für ihn zusammen. Er war sich ganz sicher: Wenn es irgendeinen Menschen auf dieser Welt geben würde, den er von ganzem Herzen lieben und bis in seinen Tod beschützen würde, dann wäre es Akane. Zutiefst verletzt stand er auf. In diesem Zustand sollte sie ihn zu allem Überfluss nicht sehen. Mit gebrochenem Herzen stolperte er sich seinen Weg hinfort von ihr. Er hörte ihre zögerlichen Rufe hinter sich, brachte es jedoch nicht übers Herz, ihr noch einmal ins Gesicht zu schauen. "Ryoga, pass auf dich auf!" rief sie ihm plötzlich in einem noch besorgteren und lauteren Ton zu. Er kniff sich die Augen zu. "Nein, Akane-san, tu das nicht. Bitte hab kein Mitleid mit mir. Ich werde es schaffen... irgendwie." Just in dem Moment gab es einen lauten Platscher.  
  
"R-Ryoga, ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst aufpassen". Eilig lief Akane zum Ufer des kleinen Sees, um ihm aus dem Wasser zu helfen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie abrupt stehen blieb. Mit flatternden Händen öffnete sie immer wieder von neuem ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, fand jedoch nicht die richtigen Worte. Vor ihr im Wasser guckte aus dem Ärmel von Ryogas Hemd niemand anderes als ihr kleines Hausschwein P-chan.  
  
"D-du... du bist also... » stotterte sie dem verzweifelten Quiken, des um sein Leben strampelnden Ferkels entgegen.  
  
"Oh nein!!", dachte Ryoga weinerlich. "Es war schlimm genug zu hören, dass sie dich nicht liebt. Jetzt hasst sie dich sogar!"  
  
Ein frischer Wind wehte auf. Akane ließ ihre Arme fallen. Ihre Augen wurden leer und glasig. "Du warst also auch in Jusenkyo", sagte sie plötzlich in einem monotonen Ton, ohne zu ihm hinunter zu sehen. "All die Zeit..." Auf einmal beugte sie sich zu 'P-chan' herunter und streckte ihm langsam ihre Arme entgegen.   
  
"Sie wird mich doch nicht... umbringen?" fuhr es ihm schlagartig in den Sinn als er ihre Hände näher kommen sah. Sein Herz raste. Unfähig sich diesen wenigen Sekunden, die ihm schier unendlich vorkamen zu stellen, zog er seinen Kopf fest an und kniff seine Augen zu. Doch dann spürte er auf einmal nichts anderes als ihre sanften Hände, die ihn aus dem Wasser trugen.  
  
"Deine Kleider wirst du auch noch brauchen" sagte sie ausdruckslos. Sie schaute immer noch nicht zu ihm herunter.  
  
Entgegen aller Befürchtungen brachte Akane ihn an einen unbeobachteten Ort, um ihn dort mit etwas heißem Wasser, das sie glücklicherweise schnell von einem vorbeiziehenden Teewagen auftreiben konnte, zurückzuverwandeln. Sie fragte nicht nach den Gründen, verlangte keine Erklärung. Es war ihr nun ganz klar, warum er sie immer so in Schutz genommen hatte. Sie wusste auch, weswegen sein Ehrgeiz, Ranma im Kampf zu besiegen mit der Zeit bis ins Unermessliche stieg, wenn sie in ihren Augen doch niemals wirkliche Feinde gewesen waren - anderenfalls hätte sich Ryoga damals nicht so für Ranma eingesetzt, um an die Moxa-Karte zu gelangen. Ranma war nun einmal ihr Verlobter. Und es ließ sich nicht abstreiten, dass Akane und er sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Nicht allein dadurch, dass sie die selbe Schule besuchten, sie wohnten sogar unter einem Dach. Ryogas Verhalten war falsch. Ganz eindeutig. Und wäre es irgendjemand anderes gewesen, der ihr das angetan hätte, dann hätte sie all ihre Kräfte als Martial Artist gebündelt, um den Betrüger mit einem kräftigen Schlag zu zeigen, dass man Akane Tendo so etwas besser nicht antun sollte. Aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass es sich hier um Ryoga handelte, den armen, einsamen, verletzten und vor allem verliebten Ryoga, schaffte sie es einfach nicht, wirklich wütend zu sein. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise verstand sie ihn. Noch mehr. Er tat ihr sogar leid.  
  
Eine solche Reaktion hätte Ryoga sich nie träumen lassen. "Das ist Akane. Einfach Akane", dachte er sich, als er sie sprachlos anschaute. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch man sah ihr an, dass es ihr nicht einfach fiel. Schließlich hatte sie zu verdauen, dass sie viele Monate mit Ryoga Hibiki in einem Bett geschlafen hat, ihn im Arm hielt, fütterte. Zu Ryogas großem Glück hatte sie allerdings viele für sie damals unbedeutende Dinge vergessen. Zum Beispiel, dass sie 'P-chan' geküsst hatte oder sein Gesicht hin und wieder fest an ihren halbnackten Busen presste und er daraufhin Nasenbluten bekam.  
  
In dem Glauben, niemand außer ihr wüsste von seinem Fluch, hatte Akane damals beschlossen, die Ereignisse jenen Tages am See für sich zu behalten. Ryoga machte nie Anstalten, sie umzustimmen. Schließlich bedeutete ihr Schweigen auch gleichzeitig, dass keiner je von seinem Liebesgeständnis erfahren würde. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn ungemein, war es doch ein Teil seines Lebens, den er hinter sich lassen wollte, um einen neuen Anfang mit Akane zu wagen.  
  
"Genau deshalb liebst du sie so sehr. Sie ist wirklich etwas Besonderes." schwärmte er, als sie ihm mit zugehaltenen Augen das Wasser übergoss und er sich eilig anzog.  
  
Tränenblind traf Ryoga eine Entscheidung. Gerührt von Akanes unglaublich großem Verständnis und ihrem guten Herzen, beschloss er, all seine Gefühle für sie, die im Laufe der Zeit zu einer starken und innigen Liebe heranwuchsen, in solche zu transformieren, die ein Freund empfindet, nicht aber ein Verehrer. Seit diesem Tag an waren Akane und Ryoga ehrliche und sehr gute Freunde, wenn sich Akane auch mit dieser Tatsache manchmal noch etwas unwohl fühlte. Sie mochte Ryoga. Andererseits schwangen hin und wieder in ihrem Hinterkopf die Erinnerung an ihr über alles geliebtes Hausferkel. Ungewohnt schnell realisierte sie zwar die ganze verrückte Situation, doch es blieb seltsam. Vor allem in dieser Zeit musste sie immer öfter an ein Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter denken. Es war nur kurze Zeit vor ihrem Tod, als ihre Mutter Akane weinend in ihrem Kleiderschrank versteckt gefunden hatte:  
  
"Oka-san, ich hab's kaputt gemacht" schluchzte Akane aufgeregt und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. "Ich wollte doch nur mal gucken, ob es hübsch ist, wenn auf deinem alten Hochzeitskleid rote Herzen sind. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Filzstifte so..."  
  
"Pssshhhh...." Ihre Mutter unterbrach sie und nahm sie zärtlich in ihre Arme, um ihre Tränen zu trocknen. "Aber das ist doch nicht schlimm, meine süße Akane-chan. Du hast es schließlich nicht böse gemeint. Alles was du tun wolltest, war Oto-san und mich mit einem noch schöneren Kleid überraschen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Die kleine Akane nickte.  
  
"Na siehst du", fuhr die Mutter in einem ruhigen, tröstenden Ton fort. "Weißt du, das Wichtigste im Leben sind die Menschen um dich herum, die dich lieben; deine Familie und Freunde. Ich habe das Kleid sehr sehr gerne gehabt. Aber dich habe ich noch viel lieber." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und erhaschte von ihrer jüngsten Tochter ein kleines Lächeln. "Menschen machen nun mal hin und wieder Fehler. Sie sind nie perfekt. Ich bin es nicht, du bist es nicht."  
  
"Und Nabiki?" fragte Akane neugierig mit großen, aufgeweckten Augen.  
  
Ihre Mutter strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lachte leicht. "Nein, auch nicht Nabiki. Ebenso wenig Kasumi und Oto-san. Aber trotzdem haben wir uns alle ganz doll lieb, nicht wahr?"  
  
Akane nickte erneut und strahlte.  
  
"Meine kleine Akane-chan, wenn du einmal groß bist, hoffe ich, du wirst eine starke, wie auch gütige Persönlichkeit. Sei stark, wenn es am schwierigsten scheint, gütig zu sein und verzeih den Menschen, dass sie Menschen sind und hin und wieder Fehler machen. Ganz besonders, wenn sie es nicht böse meinten."  
  
~~  
  
Akane brannte das Herz, als sie ein weiteres Mal an diese Worte zurückdachte, während sie stumm neben Ryoga die dunklen Straßen Nerimas entlangging. Ihre Mutter fehlte ihr so sehr. Nun hatte sie gelernt, für niemanden auf längere Dauer einen Gräuel zu hegen. Aber wozu ihre Mutter nicht mehr kommen konnte, war, ihr zu erklären, was Liebe bedeutet. Wäre es für sie in Ordnung gewesen, dass Akane ohne ihre Einwilligung mit einem ungehobelten, unsensiblen Fremden verlobt wurde? Hätte sie es normal gefunden, dass Akane plötzlich den Wunsch verspürt hatte, von ihm gehalten zu werden? Wenn Ranma davon wüsste, dachte sie sich mit einem Klos im Hals, würde er sie verspotten ohne Ende. Er würde sie auslachen und nie wieder aufhören. Schließlich hatte er keinen Grund gehabt, sie anzurühren. Wenn sie über Dinge, wie diese grübelte, fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob nicht sie die Perverse war, anstatt Ranma. Er hatte bestimmt nie ähnliche Bedürfnisse verspürt. Was hätte ihr ihre Mutter bloß in dieser ganzen seltsamen Situation geraten?  
  
Akane seufzte schwer. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinem Beispiel nicht ganz so gut folgen kann. Ich versuche ein normales Mädchen zu sein, habe aber diese Träume. Ich bemühe mich, Ryoga zu vergeben - was ich eigentlich auch tat - kann aber vieles nicht vergessen... Ich habe das Gefühl, mein ganzes Leben gerät komplett außer Kontrolle."  
  
Ihre Unsicherheit machte es ihr unmöglich, mit Ryoga über wirklich alles zu sprechen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. So sehr sie ihn als Freund schätze, wusste sie, dass es seine Zeit brauchen würde, bis sie ihm wieder vertrauen könnte. So wuchs eine Freundschaft heran, die für beide von sehr großer Bedeutung war, jedoch stets auf eine gewisse Weise ein wenig distanziert blieb.  
  
In dem Glauben, niemand außer ihr wüsste von seinem Fluch, hatte Akane damals beschlossen, die Ereignisse jenen Tages am See für sich zu behalten. Ryoga machte nie Anstalten, sie umzustimmen. Schließlich bedeutete ihr Schweigen auch gleichzeitig, dass keiner je von seinem Liebesgeständnis erfahren würde. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn ungemein, war es doch ein Teil seines Lebens, den er hinter sich lassen wollte, um einen neuen Anfang mit Akane zu wagen.  
  
"Das brauchst du wirklich nicht tun", sagte Akane schließlich und brach die Stille. Sie deutete auf den Rucksack, den Ryoga ihr trug. "Ich hoffe, er ist nicht zu schwer." Ryoga schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe einiges wieder gut zu machen. Da wird dies hier wohl das Geringste sein."  
  
Auf ihrem nächtlichen Weg kamen Ryoga und Akane an Dr. Tofus Praxis vorbei. Unbewusst blieb Akane davor stehen. So viele Erinnerungen steckten in diesem Ort. Unvermeidlich zu erwähnen, dass diese sich vervielfacht hatten, nachdem Ranma bei den Tendos eingezogen war. Sie lächelte. "Ranma... du bist wirklich..." flüsterte sie. Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen ganz schwarz und sie verzog ihr Gesicht. "Du bist wirklich ein Trottel" rief sie auf einmal lauter als sie eigentlich beabsichtigte. Die Erinnerung der vergangenen Wochen stiegen wieder in ihr auf und mit ihr die unbändige Wut... wenn auch mehr auf sich selbst, als auf Ranma, der genaugenommen nichts für ihre seltsamen Neigungen konnte.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie Ryogas erschrockenen Blick und errötete. "Komm Ryoga- kun, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"  
  
Im Eiltempo rannte sie los. Ryoga schaute ihr einen Augenblick lang verdutzt hinter her, nahm dann die Beine in die Hand und folgte ihr auf schnellem Schritt.  
  
Als sie den Bahnhof erreichten, drangen am Horizont bereits die ersten Sonnenstrahlen an den Tag.  
  
***  
  
"Wirst du wirklich zurecht kommen?" fragte Ryoga noch immer besorgt, als er ihre Tasche in den Zug trug.  
  
"Ganz sicher" antwortete Akane optimistisch. "Und danke nochmals, dass ich eine Weile in der Hütte bleiben darf."  
  
"Alles für das Training, nicht wahr?" Er lachte.  
  
Vor einiger Zeit war Akane so wütend darüber gewesen, wieder von Shampoo besiegt worden zu sein, dass sie Wochen lang wie wild trainiert hatte. Ryoga machte ihr daraufhin das Angebot, für eine Weile in den Bergen zu trainieren. Seitdem er einst das Dorf vor einem riesigen, aggressiven Wildschwein gerettet hatte, luden die Dorfbewohner ihn ein, für immer zu bleiben. Als er jedoch betonte, dass sein Training Priorität hatte und er bis zur Perfektion seiner Kampfkünste ein einsames Leben führen müsse, stellten sie ihm daraufhin großzügig eine Hütte, die sich etwas abgelegen an der Lichtung eines Kiefernwaldes befand, zur Verfügung. Früher hätten dort die Jäger manchmal übernachtet, erzählten sie ihm. Aber zum Dank für seine große Hilfe, sollte er sie nun benutzen können, wann immer er vorbei kommt. Damals lehnte Akane sein Angebot dankend ab. Sie fühlte sich nicht so recht im Stande, ganz alleine fort zu gehen. Und so hatte sie sich für die bequemere Art entschieden und zerschmetterte, wenn ihre Wut anschwoll, einfach ein paar Ziegelsteine. Jetzt aber kam es ihr wie ein Traum vor.  
  
"Frei sein", dachte sie sich aufatmend. "Endlich... Keine Verkleidungen mehr, keine blöden Ausreden, zu normalen Zeiten essen und ich kann endlich wieder trainieren." Sie klatsche vergnügt die Hände. In der letzten Zeit schien Ranma im Dojo regelrecht auf sie gelauert zu haben, sodass sie es nicht wagte, auch nur in die Nähe zu kommen. Und bis auf ein paar Hanteln hatte sie keine weiteren Trainingsutensilien in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
"Und denk bitte dran", erinnerte ihn Akane noch einmal, als sie sich zu Ryoga aus dem Fenster lehnte. "Sag niemandem, wo ich bin. Erwähne nicht einmal, dass du mich gesehen hast, versprochen?"  
  
"Aber was ist denn so schlimm daran, wenn du doch nur etwas trainieren willst? Deine Familie wird sich sicher Sorgen machen", fragte er verwirrt. Natürlich hatte Akane ihm nichts von ihren Träumen und deren Effekt auf ihren Gemütszustand erzählt.  
  
"Versprich es bitte einfach." Sie sah ihn mit großen, bittenden Augen an.  
  
Ryoga zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann aber. "Wie du meinst."  
  
Akane sprach weiter: "Hör mal, ich habe eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie sich nicht Sorgen brauchen und es mir gut geht." Sie lächelte ihrem Freund aufmunternd zu. Der seufzte. "Wie ich bereits sagte, ich respektiere alle deine Entscheidungen, Akane-san. Du wirst sicher wissen, was du tust."  
  
Der Zug rollte wenige Momente später los und verließ den Bahnhof. Akane winkte Ryoga hinterher und sprang dann aufgeregt auf ihre Sitzbank zurück. Mit leuchtenden Augen kramte sie eine leicht vergilbte Papierrolle hervor. "Nur gut, dass diese Karte von den Dorfbewohnern gezeichnet wurde und nicht von Ryoga." Sie kicherte. "Sonst würde ich den Weg zur Hütte nie finden."  
  
Die Arme weit spreizend lehnte sie sich zurück und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die warme Morgensonne auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Zumindest für die nächsten fünf Stunden Zugfahrt konnte sie sich nun erstmals seit Wochen wieder richtig entspannen. Kein Ranma mehr um sie herum. Kein Ranma mehr, der ihr folgen würde, der sie mit seinen blauen Augen ansehen oder sie mit seltsamen Gesten an noch seltsamere Träume erinnern würde. Eigentlich war sie glücklich. Aber tief in ihrer Brust tat etwas weh. "Kein Ranma mehr", sagte sie aufmunternd zu sich selbst. Der Schmerz wurde stärker.  
  
---  
  
Anmerkungen der Autorin:  
  
Überrascht? Enttäuscht? Ja, ich weiß, dieser Teil hat es nicht wirklich in sich. Keine große Spannung, keine "geilen" Träume. *lol* Aber, wenn ihr lieb zu mir seid und weiterlest, werdet ihr schon sehen, warum das alles von Bedeutung ist. Irgendwie wirkt dieser Teil etwas duster... Naja, das nächste Kapitel wird auf jeden Fall besser. Ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Nur so viel: Die Story wird sich in einigen Punkten drastisch überschlagen. Aber wenn ihr den Anfang meiner Story mochtet, dann müsstet ihr eigentlich auch den weiteren Verlauf mögen. *hoffentlich* Wie auch immer, das Konzept ist ausgearbeitet, jetzt wartet die Story nur noch drauf, geschrieben zu werden. ^__^ Bitte kommentiert! 


	5. Partial Mayhem

[~~ leitet Rückblick ein - ihr kennt das Spiel...]  
  
Ranma blinzelte. Die rötlichen, lauen Strahlen der Abendsonne kribbelten leicht in seiner Nase. Etwas war anders als sonst, wenn er aufwachte. Der Boden war härter und sehr uneben und... klumpig? Anstatt des Dufts von Kasumis leckerem Frühstück, füllte sich seine Nase mit erdiger, feuchter Luft. Es roch nach Holz, nassem Holz und alten Pilzen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Erschrocken sprang er plötzlich auf. "WAS ZUR...?" setzte er erregt an, hielt aber abrupt inne als er durch die Lautstärke seiner eigenen Stimme einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf verspürte. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, dass etwas kleines Weißes aus einem der Knopflöcher seines Hemdes auf den Boden segelte. Stumm verfolgte er den Kurs des dünnen Blatt Papiers und rieb sich die Nase, als er sich schließlich hinunter beugte, um es aufzuheben. Neugierig faltete er es auseinander. Auf einmal umfasste er das Papier fester und zog es ganz straff, unfähig zu akzeptieren, was darauf geschrieben wurde. Mit rot anlaufenden Augen und zitternder Stimme las er laut vor:  
  
"Mein Sohn, ich habe dich auf diese Trainingsreise geschickt, damit du zur vollkommenen Vollendung deiner Fähigkeiten als Martial Artist kommen sollst. Du befindest dich unmittelbar vor der sagenumwobenen 'Ninshiki no Izumi' - der Quelle der Erleuchtung. Ihre Macht ist stets ein unlösbares Rätsel gewesen. Verzeih deinem alten Vater, es führte kein Weg drum herum, dich KO zu schlagen. Ja, die Aufgaben eines Lehrers und Erziehers sind wahrlich oft nicht leicht zu meistern. Doch es führt alles zu deinem Besten, das wirst du früh genug selbst erkennen. Ranma, mein Junge, enttäusche mich nicht. Halte dich immer in der Nähe der Ninshiki no Izumi auf, um deinen Weg als Martial Artist zu finden."  
  
Ein irres Lachen entfuhr Ranma als er seinen Kopf mit geweiteten Augen in den Nacken warf. "Ninshiki no Izumi? NINSHIKI NO IZUMI? Was soll das sein? Eine Art Gehirnwäschebad?" Außer sich stampfte er mit qualmendem Kopf von einem Bein aufs andere. "Oyaji... Der alte Sack will mich zum Idioten halten!" Knurrend zerknüllte er den kleinen Zettel und holte weit aus, um ihn mit einem kräftigen Wurf ins Nichts zu befördern, ließ jedoch nach kurzem Zögern seinen Arm sinken und blickte auf die krakeligen Zeilen, die sein Vater ihm hinterlassen hatte. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen einen Baumstamm und ließ sich langsam auf seinen Rucksack fallen, als ihm die Kraft aus seinen wackligen Beinen entfuhr. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug schloss er seine Augen und ließ die Geschehnisse der letzten 24 Stunden vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren.  
  
***  
  
Nachdem er müde und verspätet von der Schule zurückgekehrt war, freute er sich nach dem anstrengenden Reinigungsdienst auf einen faulen Nachmittag mit Kasumis köstlichem Tee und ein paar Knabbereien. Wenn er sich erst gestärkt hatte, das wusste er, würde er Akane aus ihrem Zimmer locken und handeln. Irgendetwas würde er tun, irgendwie. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, um sie wieder zum Reden zu bringen. Die beißende Stille hielt er einfach nicht mehr aus. Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig, zerfraß ihn innerlich. Sich mit seiner 'Verlobten' zu streiten war eine Sache, von ihr auf kühle, gefühllose Art abgewiesen zu werden eine andere. Als er jedoch das Tendo- Haus betrat, wurde er von Kasumi informiert, dass Akane noch nicht zurück sei und sie auch keine Nachricht über die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit hinterlassen hatte. Seufzend und demotiviert schleppte sich Ranma die Treppe hinauf und blieb vor ihrer Zimmertür stehen. "Akane...", schrie sein Herz verzweifelt, doch Ranma brachte nur ein Flüstern hervor, das er so leise und vorsichtig aussprach, dass er selbst es kaum hörte.  
  
Beim Gedanken an das Mädchen mit den dunklen, seidigen Haaren und den großen, braunen Augen mischte sich ein Gefühl aus vertrauter, angenehmer Wärme und kalter, nackter Angst in ihm. Schutzsuchend zog er seine Schultern näher zu seinem Gesicht und spielte für einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken, ihr Zimmer zu betreten und die Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit in sich aufzunehmen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, er könnte kurz, nur für einen winzigen Moment, an ihrem Kopfkissen schnuppern, ihren süßlichen Duft einatmen... Aber nein. Wenn ihn jemand dabei ertappen würde, erkannte er, wären alle Chancen wieder normal mit ihr zu kommunizieren, ein für allemal dahin. Er seufzte schwer, unklar darüber, in welche Richtung des Hauses er sich bewegen sollte, als auf einmal Genma hektisch mit gepackten Rucksäcken angelaufen kam und eilig etwas von einer wichtigen Trainingsreise, die partout sofort anzutreten sein müsse, daher brabbelte. Ranma schaute durch seinen Vater hindurch und hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er konnte nicht sofort abreisen. Was war mit Akane? Sollte er sich nicht von ihr verabschieden?  
  
Ihm spukten die Ereignisse des Schultags im Kopf, während sein Vater nervös an seinem Ärmel zog.  
  
~~  
  
An jenem letzten Schultag vor den Ferien hatte er es erkannt. Akane hatte sich verändert. Sie war nicht mehr die selbe wie vorher. In ihrem Haus, ihrem Zimmer, ihrem Körper wohnte nun eine vollkommen neue Person. Zumindest war sie das ihm gegenüber. Mit gekräuselter Stirn stellte er fest, dass es keinesfalls so war, dass er die neue Akane nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie war ein süßes Mädchen, fleißig in der Schule und hatte ständig irgendwelche lustigen Ideen parat. Es war lediglich so, dass in ihm etwas fehlte. Verträumt fuhren seine Blicke über den Körper seiner Verlobten, als er ihr auf dem Weg zur Schule aus einer guten Entfernung still und heimlich hinterher schlich. Was blieben ihm noch für Optionen offen? Könnte er sie doch nur einmal wieder "Trottel" rufen hören. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln im Gesicht schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf. "Kann es sein, dass mir jemand fehlt, den ich nicht ausstehen kann?" Der Gedanke, dass es ihm auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gefiel, sich mit einer bestimmten Person zu streiten, bereitete ihm ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. "Bin ich vielleicht wirklich pervers?" fragte er sich zögernd und rollte unsicher seine Augen von einer Seite zur anderen. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf sinken und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, als er halbherzig einen Stein kickte. "Nein, das ist es nicht. Das KANN es nicht sein. Alles, worum es sich hier dreht, ist ein Kampf. Genau, es ist nichts weiter als ein Kampf." murmelte er. "Aber was kann ich tun, damit du wieder mit mir... Ehm ich meine, damit ich diesen Kampf gewinne?" Mit glänzenden Augen richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die zierliche Gestalt, deren türkiser Rock mit jedem Schritt leicht aufwippte.  
  
Sogar als Shampoo in der Mittagspause in die Schule kam und ihn vor den Augen der gesamten Klasse nach draußen auf die Wiese zerrte, um ihn dort mit Hausmannskost zu verwöhnen, hielt sich Akane zurück. Normalerweise kann er selbst es nicht ausstehen, wenn Shampoo so aufdringlich ist. Sie ist ganz sicher ein hübsches Mädchen und irgendwie süß. Aber auf unerklärliche Weise schüttelte er sich schon allein bei dem Gedanken, ihr nahe zu sein. Ihre ständigen Annäherungsversuche widerten ihn an. An diesem Tag jedoch wollte Ranma aufs Ganze gehen und Akanes schwächsten Punkt treffen. Er schickte Shampoo nicht sofort weg. Akane hatte sich noch nie zurückhalten können, wenn Shampoo um ihn herumtänzelte. Nicht mal damals, als sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Aber diesmal schenkte Akane ihnen beiden nicht mal besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Er bemerkte, wie sie kurz herüber schaute und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke. Es war etwas Seltsames in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Beinahe Erleichterung und noch etwas anderes. Aber warum? Aus welchem Grund sollte sie sich freuen, wenn Shampoo mit Ranma alleine sein wollte? Ranma hatte seine letzte und zugleich auch gefährlichste Waffe eingesetzt. Und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung komplett. Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, dass Akane ihm bloß - für was auch immer - eins auswischen wollte mit dieser Schweigetaktik. Gegen Ende dieses 'Kampfes' wurde er immer verzweifelter, da seine Chancen auf den Sieg dahinschwanden. Als sie aber vollständig im Nichts versanken, war dieses 'Es' wieder da, ganz tief in seinem Bauch. Qualvoll begann es sich auszubreiten, kroch in jedes seiner Glieder, in jeden einzelnen Muskel. Konnte es sein, dass er tatsächlich verloren hatte? War dieses ganze seltsame Theater nun endlich vorbei? Verzweifelt versuchte er an diesem Hoffnungsstrang festzuhalten, wenn ihm auch eine innere Stimme ins Ohr flüsterte: "Sie möchte dich einfach nicht in ihrem Leben haben. Die ganze Zeit über hast du dir etwas vorgemacht und das weißt du auch." Ranmas Augen wurden leer und glasig als er der weisen Stimme lauschte. "Für sie war es nie ein Kampf."  
  
Während Shampoo seine Hand nahm und ihn ungeduldig aus dem Klassenzimmer zerrte, wehrte er sich nicht. Wortlos schaute er Akane hinterher. Längst hatte sie sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zugewandt und stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, aber die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Er fokussierte sie, wanderte mit seinem Blick über ihr eigenartiges Katzenkostüm: die spitzen braun-schwarzen Plüschöhrchen, die sie sich mit einem Haarreif aufgesetzt hatte, das in den selben Farben gestreifte Schwänzchen, welches lustig hin und her wackelte, wenn sie sich nur ein wenig bewegte und die riesigen flauschigen Pfoten, die sie sich über Hände und Füße gestreift hatte und, wenn überhaupt, nur für eine Minute abnahm, um ihr Essen hastig herunterzuschlingen. Der Overall, den sie dazu trug, stand ihr überraschend gut. Er lag extrem eng an und betonte ihre zarte, weibliche Figur; die schmalen Schultern, den langen Hals, die Wespentaille. "Sie ist süß", flüsterte Ranma entgeistert, als die Bilder um ihn herum plötzlich wie hinter einem dichten Nebel verschwommen. Geistesabwesend realisierte er nicht, dass er sich längst nicht mehr im Schulgebäude befand.  
  
Wie ein Zombie saß er stumm mit starrem Blick auf der Wiese und ließ sich von der chinesischen Amazone füttern, mit seinen Gedanken stets bei einem ganz anderen Katzenmädchen. Das, welches nie so nett und süß zu ihm sein konnte, wie jenes Katzenmädchen unmittelbar vor ihm. Die Verwirrung in seinem Kopf nahm überhand und ließ ihn in Gedanken sämtliche Erinnerungen, die er mit Akane teilte, bereisen. Er musste an diesen dämlichen Kochwettbewerb denken, der zwischen Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo und Kodachi stattgefunden hatte. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Als wenn sie auch nur die geringste Chance auf einen Sieg gehabt hätte? Bei ihren Kochkünsten... Dabei fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wie fürchterlich sie ihn vor einiger Zeit ständig drängelte, ihre "Kekse" zu kosten. Scheußlich waren die. Echt rücksichtslos von ihr, ihm so etwas vorzusetzen. Dann schweiften seine Gedanken weiter zu den unzählig vielen Schlägen in allen nur erdenklichen Variationen; mit schweren Holzhämmern, Tischen, Bratpfannen, Kannen, Fäusten, Küchengeräten,... Wann immer eine seiner anderen 'Verlobten' auftauchte und ihn anhimmelte, rastete sie aus. Sie war einfach hysterisch und brutal. Wenn es wenigstens einen vernünftigen Grund dafür gegeben hätte. Schließlich hasste sie ihn, das war nicht zu übersehen. Dennoch war sie allem Anschein nach eifersüchtig.  
  
"Warum ist sie nur manchmal so unausstehlich?" murmelte Ranma wie in Trance vor sich hin, ohne Shampoo auch nur ein Fünkchen Beachtung zu schenken. "Wie kann man nur eifersüchtig sein, wenn man nicht mal..." Auf einmal leuchteten seine Augen auf. Konzentriert begann er all jene Erinnerungen, noch einmal zurückzurufen. Dieser Kochwettbewerb, der galt doch schließlich ihm. Er, Ranma Saotome, war der Hauptpreis. Sozusagen. Und die Kekse durfte niemand anderes probieren. Sie hatte sie extra für ihn gebacken und sich dafür sogar mehrere Backbücher gekauft. "Sie schien wirklich traurig gewesen zu sein, als ich sie erst nicht essen wollte", murmelte er weiter. "Und als ich es dann doch tat, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht vor Freude." Angestrengt überlegte er. Bisher hatte er immer vermutet, dass sie unwahrscheinlich schadenfroh gewesen sein musste, wenn sie sich so darüber freute, dass er dieses widerliche Gebäck herunterschlucken musste. Als er aber nun genauer darüber nachdachte, erkannte er, dass dieses strahlende Lächeln, das sie ihm damals geschenkt hatte, viel zu freundlich und warm war, als dass es einen derartig gemeinen Hintergrund haben könnte. Außerdem war es eigentlich gar nicht Akanes Art, so mies zu sein. Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Sinne. Schließlich konnte sie auch ganz schön fest zuschlagen, wenn die anderen Mädchen ins Spiel kamen und sie sich zwischen ihnen beiden drängten. Ranma hielt erschrocken seinen Atem an. Zwischen ihnen! Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. "Sie hasst mich gar nicht. Sie ist einfach nur genauso stur wie i-- Ehh... sie will einfach nicht zeigen, dass sie mich mag. Oder zumindest, dass ich ihr nicht egal bin." Ein Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. "Ob sie... mich mag?" fragte er sich und spürte deutlich, wie sich seine Wangen rot färbten, als er auf einmal etwas schweres an seiner Brust bemerkte. Erschrocken schaute er hinunter.  
  
"Aiya! Aber Airen, natürlich mag Shampoo dich. Wir heiraten, ja?"  
  
"Hyaaaaahh!!!!" Mit einem Sprung befreite sich Ranma von seiner aufdringlichen, selbsternannten 'Verlobten' und starrte sie aus einem mehr oder weniger sicheren Abstand von einigen Metern mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Shampoo! Was machst du denn hier?" keuchte er atemlos.  
  
Verwundert blickte sie ihn an und schien auf Anhieb die richtigen Worte nicht gefunden zu haben. Allein der Schulgong rettete ihn aus dieser unangenehmen Situation.  
  
"Ich muss weg", rief Ranma eilig und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten im Schulgebäude. "Ob sie mich wirklich mag?" fuhr es Ranma wieder in den Sinn. Es begann seltsam in seinem Baum zu kribbeln. Hastig riss er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf. Glücklicherweise war der Lehrer noch nicht da. Sein Blick fiel als erstes auf Akane. Sie saß bereits auf ihrem Platz. Um sie herum standen ein paar Mädchen. Akane erzählte etwas und alle fingen an zu lachen. Auch sie. Vergnügt schloss sie ihre Augen und hielt sich schüchtern die leicht gekrümmten Finger vor ihren kleinen, roten Mund. Dann öffnete sie wieder fröhlich ihre Augen und setzte mit erhobenem Zeigefinger an, weiterzureden. In dem Moment sah sie ihn plötzlich vor sich stehen, lächelnd, aufgeregt und ein wenig so, wie er ihr so oft in ihren Träumen erschienen war. Sie hörte abrupt auf zu erzählen und ihre Mundwinkel sanken schlagartig nach unten. Mit auf ihm gerichteten Blick weiteten sich ihre Augen, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Sofort stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Ihre Freundinnen stupsten sie leicht an, um sie aufzufordern, weiter zu reden, doch sie blieb still. Beschämt sank ihr Blick zu Boden. Sie fluchte. Ranma hatte es nicht gehört, aber er konnte es von ihren Lippen ablesen. Langsam verschwand auch sein Lächeln wieder. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz überlegte er, ob er denn total falsch gelegen hätte. Dann erst wurde ihm die Bedeutung ihrer Veränderung wirklich bewusst. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn irgendwann einmal gemocht. Aber nun war er ihr egal. Sie scherte sich nicht mehr darum, mit wem er sich traf oder wessen Essen er zu sich nahm. Sie wollte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben. Aber warum auf einmal? Was hatte er in letzter Zeit anders gemacht als früher?  
  
"Seit dem Tag, an dem ich hier angekommen bin", dachte er sich "hatten wir uns immer nur gestritten. Oder fast immer. Sie hat mich beleidigt und mich geschlagen. Ich hätte wohl auch netter zu ihr sein können. Obwohl es stimmt, sie ist tatsächlich ein Machoweib. Oder 'war' sie es eher? Kann es denn sein...? Seit wir uns kennen, habe ich mich ständig darüber aufgeregt und mir gewünscht, dass sie anders wäre. Und jetzt..." Er runzelte die Stirn. In seinen Augen glänzte für einen Moment etwas auf, das wie Furcht aussah. "Jetzt vermisse ich dieses 'unausstehliche Machoweib'...".  
  
Der Unterricht hatte bereits angefangen. Er schaute zu Akane, die wieder in ihrer normalen Schuluniform dasaß. Ihr dunkles Haar hing glänzend über ihrem zierlichen Nacken. Mit dem Kopf nur leicht zu ihr geneigt und dem Kinn in die Hand gestützt beobachtete er, wie sie sich einen Stift nahm, um aufzuschreiben, was der Lehrer diktierte. Ihre Haltung, jede ihrer Bewegungen war so anmutig und doch nahm er ein leichtes Zittern ihrer Hände wahr. Ob sie wirklich so konzentriert beim Unterricht war, wie sie vorgab? Sie wirkte so lieb und unschuldig, wie nie zuvor - in wachem Zustand.  
  
"Woran sie wohl gerade denkt?"  
  
Als sie sich zu ihrer Tasche hinunterbeugte und sich dafür leicht zur Seite drehte, erkannte er ihr Profil und bemerkte wieder dieses seltsame Etwas in ihrem Gesicht. "Ach Akane...", seufzte sein Herz als seine Augen und all seine Sinne nicht von ihr lassen konnten.  
  
~~  
  
Ranma war nicht mehr dazu gekommen, sich näher mit den Überlegungen der letzten Schulstunde auseinander zu setzen. Er konnte sich noch nicht mal dazu entscheiden, ob er Akane ganz offen auf ihre Veränderung ansprechen sollte, denn sein Vater bestand darauf, dass sie ohne jede Verzögerung auf der Stelle abreisten. Als Ranma sich allmählich sammelte und ihn wütend nach dem Grund für die plötzliche Hektik fragte, bekam er jedoch keine Antwort, da Genma es wieder einmal vorgezogen hatte, die Welt als Panda zu durchforsten. Ranma hatte seine Ausreden und sein peinliches Verhalten so satt und war drauf und dran, ihn wie so oft zuvor mit einem kräftigen Tritt in des Pandas Allerwertesten in den Gartenteich zu befördern, hielt dann aber im letzten Moment inne und seufzte resigniert.  
  
Er schaute zu Akanes Zimmertür, zu ihrem Namensschildchen in Form einer kleinen gelben Ente, zu dem Türgriff, den sie jeden Tag scheinbar so bedeutungslos mit ihren zarten, kleinen Händen berührte. Einen Augenblick lang war er still und ignorierte das nervöse Tanzen des dicken Pandas, der bereits in Aufbruchstimmung war. Sehnsüchtig stellte Ranma sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn alles wieder beim Alten sein würde. Wäre sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt zuhause gewesen, dann hätte er an ihre Tür geklopft. Und sie hätte ihm daraufhin geöffnet und ihn überrascht mit ihren großen, braunen Augen angeschaut. Oder sie hätte ihn frech angelächelt und gefragt, ob sie ihm wieder bei den Hausaufgaben helfen sollte. Am wahrscheinlichsten aber war, dass sie ihn wütend zurück zu Shampoo geschickt und ihn dann als Perversen beschimpft hätte. Aber sie war nicht da. Und selbst wenn, würde sie nicht mit ihm reden, ihn nicht ansehen, ihm noch nicht einmal öffnen. Er fasste sich an den Bauch, als der Schmerz stechend wurde. "Warum" - diese Frage wollte partout nicht seinen Kopf verlassen. Traurig sanken seine Lider, als er die Antwort für sich entdeckt hatte. "Ich schätze, ich habe sie wohl ein Mal zu oft verletzt." Angestrengt schluckte er in dem Versuch, den Schmerz, den er empfand irgendwo tief in sich zu vergraben. Alles, was er sich in diesem Augenblick wünschte, war noch eine zweite Chance, war noch einmal Akanes helles, freundliches Lächeln zu sehen, das nur an ihn gerichtet war. Diesmal würde er zurücklächeln, er würde...  
  
"Etwas Abstand kann vielleicht nicht schaden", sprach er in Gedanken zu sich selbst. "Alles, was ich jetzt tun kann, ist ihr etwas Zeit geben. Und ein gutes hartes Training lenkt mich sicher für eine Weile ab." Überrascht bemerkte er, dass er noch immer auf die geschlossene Tür starrte. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich zu seinem Vater und gab ihm bescheid, dass sie los könnten. Er erreichte bereits die Treppe, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und sich ein letztes Mal Akane im Türrahmen stehend vorstellte. In diesem Augenblick gestand er sich endlich ein, was er so lange Zeit verleugnet hatte: "Ich mag sie. Ich brauche sie."  
  
***  
  
Und nun war er also hier, irgendwo in einem dichten Wald in den Bergen. "Was hat sich Oyaji nur dabei gedacht?" fragte er sich. "Erst ist er ganz wild darauf, mit mir hierher zu kommen und dann verschwindet der Alte plötzlich spurlos, nachdem er mich KO geschlagen hat." Vorsichtig tastete er sich über den Kopf und fand eine dicke Beule. "Ob er sich wieder als Panda von irgendeinem armen Kind aushalten lässt?" Entnervt stöhnte er bei dieser Vorstellung.  
  
Aus der Ferne hörte er das Plätschern eines kleinen Wasserfalls. "'Ninshiki no Izumi', ja? So ein Blödsinn. Warum hat er mich an diesen bescheuerten Ort gebracht? 'Halte dich immer in der Nähe der Quelle der Erleuchtung auf, um deinen Weg als Martial Artist zu finden' schreibt dieser Trottel mir auf einen Zettel und dann haut er einfach ab. Toller Vater!" Wütend sprang er auf und boxte in den Baumstamm. Die idyllische Stille des Waldes wurde für einige Momente unterbrochen. "Was hat das denn mit Martial Arts zu tun, wenn ich in diesem blöden kleinen Gewässer bade?" Er ließ seine Faust sinken. "Komisch ist es allerdings schon. Ich habe bisher noch nie eine heiße Quelle mit Wasserfall gesehen." Nach einer kurzen Pause zuckte er schwerfällig mit den Schultern. "Aber ich bin schließlich hier, um zu trainieren und nicht, um irgendwelche Touristenattraktionen zu bestaunen. Sobald ich Paps gefunden habe, muss ich dringend von hier verschwinden. Das ist die reinste Zeitverschwendung, wo ich doch so viel zu klären habe mit Akane." Akane... Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher als ein heller Schimmer über seine Augen fuhr. Etwas bitterlich lachte er in sich hinein und massierte sich seine leicht schmerzende Stirn mit Daumen und Mittelfinger. "Egal wo ich auch hingehe, vergessen kann ich sie sowieso nicht."  
  
Im selben Augenblick nahm er ganz in der Nähe von sich Schritte wahr. Suchend drehte er sich in alle Richtungen um bis er plötzlich ein Mädchen sah, dass mit kleinen, aber schnellen Schritten an ihm vorüber huschte. Er sah sie nur von hinten, aber irgendwie kam ihm diese Gestalt bekannt vor. Halbherzig bemühte er sich einen Moment lang sich zu erinnern.  
  
"Na klar, warum ist mir das nicht früher eingefallen?" Er tippte sich an den Kopf und kicherte, als er ihren purpur-roten Kimono, die hölzernen Sandalen und das blaue, dünne Tuch, das sie sich um den Kopf gewickelt hatte beobachtete. "Sie sieht aus wie eine von diesen chinesischen Puppen!" Bestätigend nickte er zu sich selbst, gab sich jedoch aus einem unerfindlichen Grund nicht ganz zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung. Seine Gedanken über eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten schob er aber schnell beiseite, da ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. "Sie sieht nicht gerade so aus, als wäre sie wie ich auf Trainingsreise. Das heißt, hier muss es irgendwo in der Nähe ein Dorf geben. Vielleicht kann ich von dort aus ja zuhause anrufen und fragen, ob sich dieser faule Panda wieder hat blicken lassen."  
  
"Hey, du! Warte doch mal kurz!" rief er und war gerade dabei, auf das Mädchen zuzulaufen, als plötzlich ein älterer Herr neben ihm auftauchte und ihn freundlich anlächelte.  
  
"Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein, Fremder?" sagte er mit einer wohligen, warmen Stimme.  
  
Ranma stutzte und wandte sich ihm zu, ohne das Mädchen weiter zu beachten. So schnell wie sie gelaufen war, hatte sie ihn sowieso nicht mehr gehört, dachte er sich. Vor sich sah er einen alten Mann mit einem langen Bart stehen. So weiß wie sein Haar war auch sein knöchellanges Gewandt.  
  
"Eeehm", fing er geistreich an. "Ja, tatsächlich könnten sie das. Ich müsste dringend mal jemanden anrufen. Gibt es hier in der Nähe ein Telefon?"  
  
Der Mann schaute ihn unverwandt an. "Sie werden verzeihen, aber sie müssen sich doch erinnern, wie sie hierher gekommen sind. Und da gibt es sicher ein Telefon, junger Herr."  
  
Ranma rollte mit den Augen. "Ja schauen sie. Dieser dumme Panda hat mich an diesen Ort gelockt und mich dann KO geschlagen, weil ich wieder nachhause wollte. Dann schleppte er mich hierher, als ich noch bewusstlos war und hinterließ mir nur diesen blöden Brief, ehe er sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht hat!" Kopfschüttelnd wedelte er mit einem kleinen dünnen Blatt Papier. "Tss... Und so einer nennt sich Vater. Ist doch echt unglaublich, oder? Das grenzt ja an Körperverletzung."  
  
"Das grenzt an...", begann der ältere Mann langsam zu wiederholen, als ihn die Sprache für einen Augenblick verließ. Er konnte seinen erstaunten Blick nicht von der riesigen Beule an Ranmas Stirn lassen, die in den blassen Sonnenstrahlen, welche durch die Äste drangen, in einem kräftigen Purpur leuchtete. So etwas hatte der Fremde ganz sicher noch nie gesehen. Und wenn doch, dann sicher nicht an einer Person, die bei vollem Bewusstsein ist und allem Anschein nach nicht einmal größere Schmerzen verspürt. Dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck in Besorgnis. "Ganz ruhig, mein junger Freund. Sie meinen also, ihr Vater sei ein Panda und hat sie bewusstlos im Wald ausgesetzt?"  
  
Ranma ließ seine Schultern hängen und stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. "Oh man, ich hab' echt Erholung nötig" sagte er nach der Erkenntnis, dass er viel zu viel verraten hat.  
  
Der alte Mann schlussfolgerte, dass sich der junge Fremde mit dem dunklen Zopf eine schwere Kopfverletzung zugezogen hatte und bloß halluzinierte. So beschloss er, sich seiner anzunehmen. "Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Das wird schon alles wieder. Zunächst einmal werde ich Sie in mein Dorf bringen." Mit einem skeptischen Blick neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und murmelte verstohlen hinter seinen dichten, weißen Barthaaren: "Da werden Sie dann erst mal einen Beruhigungstee bekommen."  
  
Ranma schaute zu ihm auf. "Aber was ist nun mit dem Telefon?"  
  
"Ja, Telefone gibt es dort auch." Er nickte und machte eine Geste. "Folgen sie mir einfach. Und passen Sie auf, dass sie über keine Wurzel stolpern."  
  
"Ehm... Klar!"  
  
***  
  
"Komisch." Akane drehte sich um, erblickte aber niemanden. Verwundert lief sie ein paar Schritte zurück, schaute sich in allen Richtungen um, doch es war weit und breit keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Dann machte sie ihren Weg zurück zur Hütte.  
  
Nachdenklich tippte sie sich mit der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers ans Kinn. "Ich hätte schwören können, Ranmas Stimme gehört zu haben." Ungläubig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Jetzt folgt er mir in meinen Gedanken sogar schon bis hier her."  
  
Mit ihren hölzernen Sandalen, die sie von den freundlichen Dorfbewohnern zusammen mit einem Kimono, sowie ein paar anderen Textilien geschenkt bekam, nachdem sie sich als gute Freundin von Ryoga Hibiki vorgestellt hatte, tippelte sie in kleinen, aber schnellen Schritten über den erdigen Waldboden.  
  
---  
  
Anmerkung der Autorin:  
  
So, Freunde der Nacht. Dieser Teil sollte eigentlich länger werden, aber dann habe ich mich doch dazu entschlossen, die weiteren Ideen in den nächsten Teil erst mit einzubringen. Das passt einfach besser zum Kapiteltitel. Na? Na? Schon rausgekriegt, was es mit den einzelnen Titeln auf sich hat? lol Derjenige, der's als erster herauskriegt, bekommt von mir einen großen Eisbecher! ^.~  
  
Oh ja... der nächste Teil wird auch wieder etwas spannender. Versprochen. ~.~ 


	6. Random Rhapsody

"Haaach..." Entspannt ausatmend schloss Akane ihre Augen und rutschte genüsslich etwas tiefer in das heiße Badewasser. "Das tut gut nach einem solch anstrengenden Tag."  
  
Die Zugfahrt war ihr besonders auf den Magen geschlagen. Selten zuvor hatte sie sich so einsam gefühlt. Weit und breit war absolut niemand da, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss fühlte sie sich gefangen in dem engen Abteil. So vergingen die Sekunden als wären sie Stunden, die Stunden als wären sie Tage. Nachdem Akane endlich angekommen war, fand sie dank der Karte recht einfach zu der kleinen Hütte, wenn es auch ein stundenlanger Fußmarsch über schwer durchquerbare Bergpfade und Waldstücke war. Umso schöner und befreiender war jedoch das Gefühl, als sie ihr Ziel endlich erreichte. Mit einem aufgeregten Japsen warf sie ihre schwere Tasche zu Boden und rannte begeistert um die kleine dunkle Holzhütte herum, um sie von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Vor Freude hopsend bemerkte sie zunächst gar nicht den älteren Mann zu sich näher treten. Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart und sah aus wie eine dieser weisen Gestalten, die man aus alten Märchen kennt.  
  
"Ich heiße Sen", stellte er sich freundlich vor und reichte ihr die Hand.  
  
Etwas schüchtern nahm Akane sie und nannte ihm ebenfalls ihren Namen. Sen war ein warmherziger und sehr zuvorkommender Mensch. Schnell verstand er, dass das junge fremde Mädchen eine schwere Last auf ihrem Herzen trug und nun an diesem abgelegenen Ort hoffte, zumindest für eine Weile Ruhe und Entspannung zu finden.  
  
"Also ich..." Akane räusperte sich nervös. "Ich bin froh, Sie hier gleich aufgefunden zu haben. Es ist nämlich so... Ich bin eine Freundin von Ryoga Hibiki und er sagte mir, ich könnte so lange in der Hütte bleiben, wie ich möchte. Nur fehlt mir der Schlüssel."  
  
Bei dem Namen Ryoga leuchteten Sens Augen auf. "Ryoga Hibiki", wiederholte er langsam mit glänzenden Augen.  
  
Ehe sich Akane versah, hatte der alte Fremde ihre schwere Tasche mit einer Hand hochgestemmt und forderte sie auf ihm zu folgen. Mit schnellen, großen Schritten bahnte er sich geschickt seinen Weg durch den verwachsenen Wald. Überall ragten Äste und Zweige in den Weg, während der Boden übersät mit dicken, kräftigen Wurzeln war. Akane schaute ihm mit Bewunderung nach, als sie versuchte mit ihm Schritt zu halten. "Aller Achtung, ich hätte ihn nicht für so flink und kräftig gehalten", flüsterte sie überrascht vor sich hin.  
  
Im Dorf wurde sie sehr warm empfangen. So wohl hatte sich Akane schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Die Menschen dort waren so unglaublich nett zu ihr, dass sie für einige Momente den Gedanken in ihren Sinn gleiten ließ, für immer zu bleiben.  
  
"Wenn Ryoga nicht wäre, dann würde unser Dorf und all seine Jahrhunderte alten Traditionen nicht mehr existieren!" rief ihr eine etwas pummelige Frau entgegen und legte der verwirrten Akane plötzlich einen riesigen Korb in die Arme.  
  
"Wa-was ist denn das?" stotterte sie.  
  
Die Frau lächelte sanft und beugte sie zu Akane vor, um ihr leise mit einem Grinsen zuzuflüstern: "Hier, schöne neue Kleider, etwas Nachtwäsche und ein paar Handtücher. Die wirst du brauchen, mein Kind. Als Freundin von Ryoga Hibiki hast du nur die beste Behandlung verdient." Sie wühlte aufgeregt im Korb herum, den Akane nun trug und zog plötzlich einen purpur-roten Kimono aus reiner Seide heraus. Bewundernd hielt sie ihn hoch und betrachtete ihn für einen Moment mit einem stolzen Lächeln, dann peilte sie ihn vor Akane und nickte zufrieden. "Perfekt!"  
  
"Ich... weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich..." Verlegen lief Akane rot an. Da war sie nun. Feige und ängstlich lief sie davon, nachdem sie den Wunsch ihrer verstorbenen Mutter nicht vollkommen erfüllen konnte und nachts schmutzige Fantasien hegte. Hatte sie eine solch gute Behandlung tatsächlich verdient?  
  
"Papperlapapp, mein Fräulein! Du willst doch hübsch aussehen, wenn dein Herzallerliebster auftaucht, oder nicht?" Frech zwinkerte sie Akane zu.  
  
Dieser färbten sich die Wangen noch dunkler, als sie fast schrie: "A-aber Ryoga ist nicht mein 'Herzallerliebster'. Wir sind nur sehr gute Freunde!" Verzweifelt gestikulierte sie herum, als ihr die Worte ausgingen.  
  
Die ältere Dame seufzte und rollte spielerisch genervt mit den Augen. "Kind, Kind, ich mag vielleicht alt sein, aber blöd bin ich noch lange nicht. Natürlich ist dein Angebeteter ein ganz anderer. Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn."  
  
"Mein Angebeteter?" wiederholte Akane fassungslos über den forschen Wortlaut der Fremden, als sich plötzlich ein großes Fragezeichen auf ihrem Gesicht bildete. "Moment mal, warum sollte ich mir Sorgen machen?"  
  
Die Dorfbewohnerin legte das Kleid zurück in den Korb ehe sie ihr lachend den Rücken kehrte und sich einige Schritte von Akane entfernte. Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz mit einem weiten Lächeln um und sagte: "Du bist heute zum Abendessen herzlich eingeladen. Wir werden mit dem ganzen Dorf deine Ankunft feiern. Mein Name ist übrigens Matsuko!"  
  
"Sehr erfreut." Akane verbeugte sich vor ihr. "Mein Name ist..."  
  
"Hey!" sagte sie in einem gespielt strengen Ton. "Was habe ich eben gesagt? Ich bin nicht so blöd, Fräulein Akane Tendo." Sie lachte erneut und ging weiter. Ohne sich umzudrehen rief sie Akane hinterher: "Es wäre nett, wenn du dein neues Kleid anziehen würdest. Das seidene Purpur-Rote lässt sich besonders gut zwischen all den dichten Baumstämmen erkennen." Und wieder lachte sie.  
  
Akane blieb verwirrt zurück. Einen Augenblick überlegte sie, ob die arme ältere Dame vielleicht verrückt war. Dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Dafür schien sie irgendwie zu... weise. Etwas umgab diese Frau. Sie wirkte durchaus nicht dumm. Im Gegenteil. Schulterzuckend machte sich Akane auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Hütte, um sich für die nächste Zeit etwas einzurichten und sich für das Abendmahl vorzubereiten.  
  
***  
  
Der Abend mit den Dorfbewohnern war wunderschön. Obwohl Akane keinen von ihnen je zuvor gesehen hatte, wurde sie sehr herzlich empfangen und königlich bewirtet. Sie fühlte sich unwahrscheinlich geborgen zwischen all diesen lieben Menschen, verabschiedete sich jedoch früh, noch ehe die Nacht anbrach, da sie sich vor Erschöpfung kaum noch halten konnte.  
  
Nun gab es nichts Entspannenderes als das heiße, dampfende Wasser, das geschmeidig ihren Körper umgab. "Wirklich ein ereignisreicher Tag" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, als ihre Glieder schwerer und schwerer wurden und sie sodann in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.  
  
~*~*~* "Ranma bedeutet unzähmbares Pferd", flüsterte ihr jemand aus der Dunkelheit zu.  
  
"Wer ist da?" rief Akane scharf und drehte sich in alle Richtungen um.  
  
Es ertönte ein erheitertes Lachen. "Ich bin's", flötete Matsuko, als sich die Silhouetten ihres rundlichen Körpers schärften, während sie mit einem hellen, weißen Lichtstrahl beleuchtet wurde. "Kind, Kind." Die Dorfbewohnerin schüttelte tadelnd ihren Kopf, was Akane zum Stutzen brachte. "Du hast eine Stunden lange Zugfahrt hinter dir, bist danach weitere Stunden allein durch Täler und Wälder getrimmt, nur um diesem ungebändigten, jungen Hengst zu entkommen." Ihre tiefe Stimme erbebte in einem schallenden Gelächter.  
  
"Was ist so komisch?" forderte Akane eine Antwort, als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
  
"Nun ja...", fuhr Matsuko fort. "Ich frage mich nur, warum dieser ganze Stress, wenn du dir ohnehin wünschst, dass er dir folgt. Mach es doch nicht so kompliziert."  
  
Sie warf Akane einen weisen Blick zu. Diese spürte die Röte in sich aufsteigen und murmelte verlegen: "Wer hat denn das behauptet?"  
  
"Och bitte", winkte die ältere Dame ab. "Du wünschst dir doch nichts sehnlicher, als von ihm geküsst zu werden, von ihm zärtlich in den Arm genommen und gestreichelt zu werden, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Schüchternheit dir gegenüber zumindest für einen Augenblick zu überwinden und dir süße Worte liebevoll ins Ohr zu flüstern." Akanes Augen weiteten sich. Ihre Wangen wurden ganz heiß.  
  
"Aber, meine liebe Akane-chan", Matsuko sprach nun in einem etwas ernsteren Ton und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne. "dass du gleich mit ihm splitternackt in die Wanne steigen möchtest, hätte ich von einem so wohlerzogenen Mädchen wie dir ja gar nicht erwartet." Ihre dicken Backen bebten als sie in ein weiteres Gelächter ausbrach.  
  
Akane vergrub vor Scham ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. "So... so ist es nicht. Das war nur ein Traum!"  
  
"Ein Wunschtraum, ganz sicher." Die Dorfbewohnerin zwinkerte. "Aber Mädchen, ich kann dich ja verstehen. Er ist schon ein unglaublich hübscher Bursche, gut gebaut und knackig gebräunt." Sehnsüchtig schnurrend verdrehte sie die Augen. Sie tänzelte ein paar Schritte hin und her. Der Lichtstrahl, der in der Dunkelheit auf sie fiel, folgte ihr. "A-ber" singsangte sie spielerisch. "Ich kann dir für ein gemeinsames Bad mit deinem Zukünftigen die Onsen empfehlen."  
  
"Eine heiße Quelle?" fragte Akane erstaunt.  
  
"Genau. Es befindet sich eine sehr Besondere ganz in der Nähe deiner Hütte. Da schau doch!" Sie machte eine winkende Geste, als der Bewegung ihres Armes plötzlich warmes Licht in der Dunkelheit folgte und bunte Bilder entstanden. Ungläubig trat Akane auf das aus dem Nichts entstandene Bild zu, das ein paar Bäume, Felsen, einen Wasserfall und jede Menge dampfendes Wasser zeigte. Fragend wandte sie sich um, doch Matsuko war nicht mehr da. Auf einmal fand sich Akane mitten in dieser verrückten Szenerie im Wald, direkt vor jener mysteriösen heißen Quelle wieder. Etwas verloren fühlte sie sich und rieb sich unsicher ihre Arme, als sie dem ruhigen Rauschen des Wasserfalls folgte. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und blinzelte. Da war jemand. Blass und verschwommen nahm sie zunächst die Umrisse eines Jungen wahr. Dann erkannte sie den dunklen Pferdeschwanz, der aus dem Wasser ragte.  
  
"Ranma! Was machst DU hier?"  
  
Erfreut sie zu sehen, drehte er sich zu ihr um sagte mit sehnsüchtiger Stimme: "Du fehlst mir so."  
  
Akane schluckte. "Und wenn ich mich... jetzt einfach fallen lasse? Nur dieses eine Mal?"  
  
Sie zögerte nicht lange und glitt mitsamt ihres gelben Nachthemds in das heiße, sprudelnde Wasser ein, um in einen tiefen, innigen Kuss mit ihrem Verlobten zu fallen. Nicht länger wollte sie ihre verstauten Gefühlte ignorieren, sie wollte endlich leben. Sie wollte ihre Gefühle hinausschreien. Eng schloss er sie in seine kräftigen Arme und drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt an sich, als sie bei seinen Bewegungen leicht stöhnte und sich noch fester an ihn presste. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und ließ seine Zunge zärtlich hineingleiten, während seine weichen Lippen ihre sanft massierten. Ein Zucken durchfuhr ihren Körper. Was für ein Geschmack. Welch unglaubliche neue Sensationen sie empfand. Zitternd spürte sie ein Feuerwerk in ihrem Bauch hochgehen. Jede einzelne Berührung seiner Zunge, welche die ihre vorsichtig umkreiste, schenkte ihr neue unglaubliche Gefühle. In dem Strom ihr bisher unbekannter, wunderbarer Emotionen, befürchtete sie ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Sie vergaß alles um sich herum. Bloß die Zärtlichkeit des Mannes, nach dem sie sich so sehr gesehnt hatte, erfüllte ihren Geist. Ihm entfuhr ein Leidenschaftliches Raunen, als er sie langsam und etwas unsicher ein kleines Stück von sich wegdrückte, um ihr mit schüchternem, aber doch erwartungsvollem Blick den obersten Knopf ihres Nachthemdes zu öffnen.  
  
Moment... Ihres Nachthemdes?*~*~*~  
  
Mit einem tiefen Luftzug richtete sich Akane abrupt in ihrer Wanne in einen Sitz auf. Verwundert hob sie eine Augenbraue an. "Was bitte schön war das?"  
  
Unbewusst strich sie sich plötzlich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Lippen. Wenn sie nicht noch so mitgenommen von dem überwältigenden Traum gewesen wäre, hätte sie gelächelt. Doch ihr Gesicht war wie versteinert, als sie sich an jene leidenschaftlichen Liebkosungen erinnerte.  
  
***  
  
"Ein junges Mädchen wohnt da ganz alleine in der Hütte?" Ranma schaute überrascht zu dem Fremden auf.  
  
Er nickte. "Sie ist heute Nachmittag angekommen. Ein wirklich außergewöhnlich schönes Fräulein."  
  
Ranma legte seine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten, als er den achtsamen Schritten seines Vordermanns folgte. "Ich habe sie vorhin gesehen."  
  
Schnippisch lachte der Fremde kurz auf. "Klingt ja so, als hätten Sie ernsthaftes Interesse an der jungen Dame. Wirklich kein schlechter Geschmack, das muss ich Ihnen lassen."  
  
"He?" Ranma blickte etwas gedankenverloren zu ihm auf. Allmählich floss der Sinn seiner Worte in seine Wahrnehmung und er errötete. "Bitte, ich bin nicht hier, um irgendwelchen Mädchen nachzujagen. Im Gegenteil, ich möchte so schnell es geht von hier weg."  
  
"Verstehe", antwortete der Fremde ruhig und blieb stehen. "Weil es da schon ein anderes Mädchen gibt, hm?"  
  
Ranma schaute verlegen zu Boden und dachte einen Moment nach. Er lächelte.  
  
"Aach", der Dorfbewohner streckte sich. "Das bedarf keiner Worte mehr." Angestrengt machte er sich weiter auf den Weg, Wurzel über Wurzel überquerend, Ast um Ast ausweichend. Nach wenigen Minuten fügte er leise hinzu: "Dabei ist es wirklich schade. Sie ist so unglaublich hübsch und liebenswert."  
  
Ranma betrachtete kopfschüttelnd den Rücken des alten Mannes. "Übrigens", sagte dieser plötzlich und Ranma erschrak sich leicht. "Mein Name ist Sen."  
  
"Ra-ranma", lautete die knappe Antwort. Die Stimme des Mannes schien plötzlich von Traurigkeit verzerrt. Hatte er denn so ein Mitleid mit diesem armen Mädchen? Es war sicher nicht schön, so allein zu sein und hübsch mochte sie ja auch gewesen sein, aber Ranma konnte einfach an nichts und niemand anderen mehr denken, als an Akane.  
  
***  
  
Neugierig blickte er sich in dem kleinen, schwach beleuchteten Raum um, in den ihn Sen geführt hatte. Was für ein seltsamer Ort dies war. Als er das Dorf betreten hatte, gab keiner der Dorfbewohner einen Mucks von sich. Stattdessen herrschte eine Totenstille, fast so, als wären sie nicht real. Sie bekamen wohl sehr selten Besucher, anders konnte er sich ihre übertriebene Zurückhaltung nicht erklären.  
  
"Da!" Sen pustete einmal kräftig und verursachte eine dicke Staubwolke, die ein uraltes Telefon freilegte. "Bitteschön!" sagte er lächelnd und hielt es Ranma entgegen.  
  
"Ehm... Sicher, dass das noch funktioniert?"  
  
"Einen Versuch ist es Wert, mein Freund." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum, um Ranma ungestört telefonieren zu lassen.  
  
Zögerlich wählte er die Nummer. Es klingelte ein paar Mal, bis endlich jemand abhob.  
  
"Hallooo..... Tendo hier", schallte ihm eine weinerliche Stimme entgegen.  
  
"J...Ja, hier ist Ranma."  
  
"Ranmaaaaa!" heulte Soun in den Hörer. Ranma zuckte zusammen. "Was ist passiert? Ist Vater etwas zugestoßen?"  
  
"Meine kleine Akane-chan ist verschwunden", stieß er mit tiefen Schluchzern aus, ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Sie ist von zuhause fortgelaufen. Etwas Abstand wollte sie haben. Warum nur? Warum? Du wirst sie doch suchen, mein Sohn, oder?"  
  
In Ranmas Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Er verstand nichts mehr. "Moment, Akane ist verschwunden?" Soun bejahte kläglich. "Und keiner weiß, wo sie ist?"  
  
"Sie hinterließ zwar einen kurzen Brief, aber erwähnte ihr Ziel nicht."  
  
Ranmas Herz wurde schwer, ganz schwer. War es denn tatsächlich so schlimm um sie gekommen? Hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie sehr Akane unter seiner ständigen Anwesenheit litt? Dabei wollte er ihr doch so gerne etwas Zeit geben, um sich ohne ihn etwas zu entspannen, um wieder normal essen zu können, normal leben zu können. Und dann... wenn er zurückkommen sollte, wollte er sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Doch nun wusste keiner wo sie war. Nun war er derjenige, dem Zeit geschenkt wurde. Zum ersten Mal erkannte er, wie bedrückend das Gefühl ist, von jemandem verlassen zu werden. Zum ersten Mal erkannte er, wie brutal er doch immer zu ihr gewesen war, wann immer er sich für eine seiner Trainingsreisen davonschlich und sie allein im Dunkeln zurückließ.  
  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Ist sie allein?" Die Frage kam einfach so über seine Lippen, ohne dass er weiter darüber nachdachte. Es war eigentlich ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie eine Begleitung hatte. Wer sollte denn schon...  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki", antwortete Soun mit ohnmächtiger Stimme.  
  
"WAS?" schrie Ranma erschrocken in den Hörer. "Stand das in ihrem Brief?"  
  
Mit tonloser, ruhiger Stimme fuhr Soun fort: "Heute Morgen, noch ehe ich ihren Brief bemerkt hatte, bin ich Doktor Tofu begegnet und er fragte mich, was Akane denn gegen 4 Uhr Nachts mit einem Jungen auf der Straße treibt. Er machte sich große Sorgen, doch als er heraustrat, waren sie beide bereits verschwunden."  
  
"So ein Blödsinn", brüllte Ranma außer sich, als sich ein leises, kaum hörbares Weinen in seine Stimme drängte. "Woher wollen sie denn wissen, dass es Ryoga war? Vielleicht sah es nur aus wie ein Junge. Ja, vielleicht war es... Ukyo!" Ranma konnte im selben Moment beinahe das mitleiderfüllte Kopfschütteln von Soun hören.  
  
"Mein Sohn", setzte er schweratmend an. "Er beschrieb ihren Begleiter als einen Jungen, etwa deines Alters und derselben Größe, mit einem Stirnband und einem roten Schirm, den er am Rücken trug. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das sagen muss, aber viele Jungen treffen nicht auf diese Beschreibung zu." Er schluchzte erneut.  
  
Fassungslos ließ Ranma mit gesenktem Kopf den Hörer aus der Hand gleiten. Ryoga? Ryoga und Akane? Das konnte nicht sein! Das... Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. Ryoga und Akane! Deswegen war sie in letzter Zeit so abweisend zu ihm gewesen. Sie hatte sich in Ryoga verliebt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen und konnte ihm deshalb nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Und Ryoga. Dieser miese.... Kein Wunder, dass er sich in letzter Zeit bemüht hatte, netter zu Ranma zu sein. Schließlich hatte er nichts mehr zu befürchten, war doch sein Wunsch von einer glücklichen Zweisamkeit mit Akane endlich wahr geworden. Erfüllt von Zorn ballte er seine Hände zu zwei stahlharten Fäusten und biss seine Zähne fest aufeinander. Auf einmal fuhr er erschrocken zurück und öffnete mit einem Blick, in dem so viel Angst, wie auch Neugier steckte, seine Fäuste. Auf seinen Handflächen zogen sich feine Bahnen einer tiefroten Flüssigkeit entlang. Von seinen Fingernägeln tropfte das selbe. Seine Augen wurden glasig. Langsam ließ er seine Arme neben sich sinken und schaute lange, lange Zeit in eine dunkle, schmutzige Ecke des Raumes. Unfähig zu sprechen, unfähig sich zu rühren. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte. Er dachte an Akane. Akane! Er sehnte sich so nach ihr, nach ihrem Lächeln. Sie sollte ihm noch ein mal ihr wunderschönes Lächeln schenken. Akane... die sich für ihn in den Hiryo Shouten Ha stürzte, um ihm zu helfen. Ungläubig schüttelte er ein ganz klein wenig seinen Kopf. Sie hatte sich wirklich für ihn in Lebensgefahr begeben. Es muss mehr da gewesen sein, als nur Sympathie. "Gewesen..." Und nun? Hatte er wirklich alles kaputt gemacht durch seine permanente Sturheit? War nun alles zu spät? Hatte er sie verloren an einen armen Idioten, der sich in seinem eigenen Garten verirrt? War sie so einsam? Hatte er sie so sehr verletzt?  
  
"Hallo! Hallo Ranma? Bist du noch dran?" drang es aus dem Hörer, der am Boden lag. So lange, bis schließlich nur noch ein langes Tuten zu vernehmen war.  
  
Auf einmal tat Ranma etwas, was er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie getan hatte. Er weinte. Es drangen nicht bloß ein paar Tränen, wie einige Male zuvor, in seine Augen, er weinte richtig. Er schluchzte und schrie. Verzweifelt schlug er sich mit seinen Fäusten gegen den Kopf. Dieser Schmerz, er sollte ihn verlassen. Akane war gegangen, aber den Schmerz hatte sie dagelassen. Der Schmerz, er wurde stärker, kroch in jedes seiner Glieder, zerfraß ihn innerlich. Laut heulte Ranma auf. Zu spät. Zu spät! Alles war zu spät! Die heißen Tränen rannen in Strömen aus seinen zugepressten Augen seine Wangen hinab. Er konnte sie schmecken, unfähig sie zu stoppen. "Sie... sie ist doch meine Verlobte! Ich.... ich.... ich brauche sie doch." Kaum verständlich sprach er zwischen seinem hektischen Schluchzen all seine Gedanken und so lange Zeit unterdrückten Gefühle aus. "Ich brauche sie so sehr", flüsterte er.  
  
Im Türrahmen tauschten Sen und Matsuko besorgte und mitleiderfüllte Blicke aus. Die ältere Dorfbewohnerin lehnte sich zu Sen hinüber und sprach leise zu ihm: "Besser wir kommen später wieder. Er braucht jetzt etwas Zeit für sich." Der bärtige Mann nickte langsam, dann legte er sanft eine Hand an den Rücken der Frau und schritt mit ihr hinfort.  
  
***  
  
"Hallo? Jemand zuhause?" Akane schaute sich um. "Warum haben die Leute in diesem Dorf auch keine Klingeln an den Türen?" dachte sie sich nervös. Zwar hatte Matsuko ihr ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Akane jederzeit willkommen sei und ohne Einladung hereinspazieren möchte, wann es ihr beliebt, doch etwas unwohl war ihr schon bei dem Gedanken, sich in einem völlig fremden Haus aufzuhalten, wenn sonst niemand da war. Allerdings hatte sie versprochen, den Korb zurückzubringen, in dem all ihre Geschenke gelegen hatten. Keinesfalls wollte sie einen unzuverlässigen Eindruck auf sie machen, wo sie doch während ihres bisherigen Aufenthalts so eine warmherzige Behandlung genossen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf das Bett. Sie erkannte eine große Ausbeulung unter der schneeweißen, riesigen Decke. Jemand befand sich darunter. Leicht und in einem ruhigen Rhythmus erhob sich etwas in Brusthöhe des Körpers ein ganz klein wenig, sank wieder, erhob sich, dann sank es wieder.  
  
"Oh nein, hier schläft jemand!" dachte Akane erschrocken, als sie sich mit beiden Händen über den Mund fuhr und hoffte, diese Person nicht aufgeweckt zu haben. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie sich vorsichtig zur Tür, von wo aus sie aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, dass sich jene schlafende Person langsam erhob. Verängstigt über mögliche unangenehme Konfrontationen, rannte sie davon. Am Hauseingang begegnete sie Matsuko, der sie geistesabwesend mit einem flüchtigen Dankeschön und einer schnellen Verbeugung den Korb in die Hand drückte und dann eilig davon lief. Die ältere Frau blickte Sen, der gerade auf sie zukam und das Geschehen beobachtet hatte, fragend an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Mit einem ahnungsvollen Blick betraten sie gemeinsam das kleine Häuschen.  
  
***  
  
Ranma öffnete langsam seine Augen. Akane? War sie das? Voller Sehnsucht und Hoffnung stützte er sich in eine Sitzposition auf, doch es war niemand da. Er befand sich noch immer in diesem merkwürdigen Raum. War er eingeschlafen? Jemand hatte ihn ins Bett getragen und zugedeckt. Er hielt nicht lange an diesen Überlegungen fest und ließ sich entkräftet zurückfallen, als ihm Akane wieder in den Sinn kam. Für einen winzigen Augenblick meinte er, ihr wieder nah zu sein. So wie damals, als sie ihn jeden Morgen mit ihrer hellen, klaren Stimme geweckt hatte. Immer hatte er sich nur geärgert, wenn er jene Stimme wahrgenommen hatte. Die einzige Bedeutung, die sie damals für ihn gehabt hatte war, dass er aufstehen musste. Nie kam ihm dabei in den Sinn, ihren Klang zu schätzen. Zu schätzen, dass sie etwas war, das kontinuierlich bei ihm war... dass sie ihm Kraft und Wärme schenkte. Ranma rieb sich seine Augen. Eine ganze Nacht war vergangen, ohne dass er überhaupt bemerkte, dass sie angebrochen war. Durch ein winziges Fenster fielen die weißen, gleißenden Sonnenstrahlen auf ihn und doch war alles schwarz. Dunkel. Verloren. Hoffnungslos. Erschöpft ließ er seine Lider wieder herabsinken. Er hätte schwören können, sie eben gesehen zu haben, wie sie vor ihm stand, ihn mit runden Augen anstarrte und dann in ihrer typischen Art, wenn sie etwas Tollpatschiges getan hatte, davonschlich. Er hätte schwören können, ihre Stimme gehört zu haben...  
  
Nun wurde er also schon verrückt. Denn Akane war ja bei Ryoga. Und hier war nur er, Ranma, ganz allein. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Ausgeschabt. Innerlich abgestorben. Wie eine wandelnde Hülle ohne Seele, ohne Gefühle... wäre da nicht, dieser fürchterliche, stechende Schmerz.  
  
Desinteressiert nahm er zwei graue Schatten wahr, die sich vor ihn hockten.  
  
"Endlich ist er wach", sprach der eine Schatten plötzlich.  
  
"Ganz fit sieht er aber nicht aus..." begann nun der andere Schatten mit einer etwas vertrauten Stimme zu sprechen. Alles war sehr unheimlich und mysteriös. Doch Ranma ließ nichts an sich heran. Nichts. Er wollte niemanden um sich haben, mit seinem Schmerz allein sein und wenn nötig... daran sterben.  
  
"Denk gar nicht erst an solch einen Blödsinn!" rief der etwas rundliche Schatten plötzlich aufgebracht, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen und schüttelte dem kraftlosen Körper einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über.  
  
"EEEEEEEK!" Mit einem Sprung setzten beide zurück. "HIMMEL NOCH MAL!"  
  
Seufzend richtete sich der klatschnasse Rotschopf auf. "Was wollen Sie von mir" gab er in einem müden, leblosen Ton von sich. Plötzlich blinzelte er leicht. "Was zur...?" Kraftlos hob er seine Hände und betrachtete mit schweren Lidern die frischen Verbände, ließ sie dann aber wieder herunterhängen, als die zwei Schatten-Menschen allmählich Konturen annahmen und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zogen.  
  
Sens Blick glitt auf Ranmas offenes Hemd, das nun einen vollen, wohlgeformten Busen freilegte. Panisch krabbelte er ohne seinen Blick von der eigenartigen Gestalt auf dem Bett zu lassen, zurück und deutete zitternd mit seinem Wanderstock auf den verwandelten Körper. "Da-da-da-da- das" fing er an zu stottern.  
  
Ranma-chan verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Oh bitte, ich fühle mich im Moment wirklich nicht danach, auch noch komplizierte Erklärungen abzugeben..."  
  
"i-i-ist der le-legendäre Ju-ju-jusenkyo-Fluch, ni-nicht wahr?" fuhr er nervös fort. Die ältere Dorfbewohnerin kniete neben Sen und nickte aufgeregt, während sie mit großen, leuchtenden Augen in Ranma-chans Gesicht starrte und japste.  
  
"Ihr wisst über Jusenkyo bescheid?" Überrascht kräuselte Ranma die Stirn. Ein kleiner Hauch von Erleichterung überkam ihn. Wenigstens musste er sich nun nicht mehr mit komplizierten Erklärungen abgeben. Obwohl... Nervig war ihre Reaktion schon. Ein klein wenig übertrieben irgendwie. Und diese Fremde hätte auch nicht unbedingt so grinsen müssen, als wäre er eine Zirkusattraktion. Er wünschte, dass sie aufhören würden zu starren, sie sollten seine Meinung hören. Aber er fühlte sich zu schwach, um irgendetwas noch zu sagen. Alles um sich herum bekam er nur halbherzig mit. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Traum. Nur wie in Trance bemerkte er, wie sich der lange Wanderstock des alten Mannes wie in Zeitlupe seinem Körper näherte und ihn berührte. "Schlaf", hörte er Sen mit einer tiefen Stimme sagen.  
  
***  
  
"Ist das möglich?" flüsterte Matsuko fassungslos. Mit einem Streichholz zündete sie eine dicke, rote Kerze an, nachdem sie die Vorhänge des kleinen Fensters zugezogen hatte.  
  
Sen rieb sich nachdenklich seinen Bart. "Hmm... Es passt alles zusammen. Eigentlich besteht gar kein Zweifel. Er ist es." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich habe sofort gespürt, dass etwas sehr Starkes von ihm ausgeht. Vielleicht bedeutet das ja sogar..." Mitten im Satz hielt er inne, denn an Matsukos Gesicht war deutlich abzulesen, dass ihr bereits der selbe Gedanke in den Sinn gefahren war.  
  
Hastig öffnete sie ihren Mund. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie war sprachlos. Mit einem sorgenvollen Lächeln wandte sie sich zu Ranma, der noch immer schlief. Im blassen Licht der fast erloschenen Kerze schaute er so hilflos und verletzlich aus. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und strich ihm sanft den Pony aus der Stirn. "Mal schauen, was wir für dich tun können, mein Armer."  
  
---  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich all meinen lieben lieben Lesern und den wenigen Kommi-Schreibern hier auf ff.net. -.- Ganz besonderen Dank an die anonyme Person, die mich daran erinnert hat, hier wieder etwas hochzuladen. War sehr beschäftigt in letzter Zeit, werde demnächst aber auch wieder brav lesen. Versprochen. ^^ 


	7. Ranma Forever

WARNUNG: Wenn ihr Band 26 des Mangas noch nicht gelesen habt, dies aber noch vorhabt, dann solltet ihr euch darüber im Klaren sein, dass in diesem Kapitel ein kleiner Spoiler steckt. Nichts Weltbewegendes, aber immerhin. ^___^  
  
Kapitel VII: Ranma Forever  
  
"Du hast dich also entschlossen, unser Angebot anzunehmen und noch eine Weile zu bleiben?" Sen reichte Ranma eine Schale mit Reis. Der schob sie jedoch mit einem ablehnenden Kopfschütteln von sich weg.  
  
"Junger Herr, Sie müssen doch essen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen", sagte er ruhig.  
  
"Ranma", entgegnete er ihm tonlos. "Einfach nur Ranma bitte, das reicht."  
  
"Wie auch immer, 'Ranma', wir können dich unmöglich verhungern lassen. Du hast fast einen ganzen Tag lang durchgeschlafen. Es wird bereits Abend und du bist eben erst aufgewacht." Sen sah ihn mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an und stellte dann langsam die Schale auf den schlichten, vom Alter gezeichneten Holztisch.  
  
Ranmas Augen waren glasig. "Was macht das schon? Ob ich hier bin oder da. Ob ich esse oder hungere."  
  
Der alte Mann seufzte schwer. "Eine ganze Menge macht das, will ich mal meinen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Dann zog er Ranma sanft vom Bett und schob ihn, ohne von ihm irgendwelche Proteste zu hören, nach draußen.  
  
"Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Ranma erst nach einigen Minuten in einem müden Tonfall.  
  
"Wir sind bereits da" schmunzelte Sen und kehrte Ranma den Rücken, um vom höchsten Punkt einer tiefen Schlucht über die Weiten des dichten Waldes zu blicken. Zufrieden atmete er tief durch, als er den schönen Ausblick genoss. Ranma jedoch ließ sich emotionslos ins feuchte Gras fallen und registrierte nur schwach, dass der Himmel, der durch die untergehende Sonne in viele bunte Farben getaucht war, tatsächlich sehr hübsch aussah. Ihn als hübsch zu empfinden vermochte er jedoch nicht. Seine Sinne waren wie ausgestorben.  
  
"Akane..." sagte Sen plötzlich in einem tiefen Seufzer und stützte sich auf seinen abgenutzten Wanderstock.  
  
"WAS?" Erschrocken zuckte Ranma zusammen und sah den alten Mann mit großen, fragenden Augen an.  
  
"Akane, sagte ich." Sen grinste.  
  
"Das habe ich gehört" knurrte Ranma und fuhr in einem ruhigeren Ton fort. "Ich wollte wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat."  
  
"Achsooo", gab der bärtige Mann langgezogen von sich und schenkte Ranma ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln. "Weißt du es denn nicht selbst?"  
  
Ranma spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
  
Sen lachte kurz auf. "Akane ist ein schöner Name, nicht wahr?"  
  
Aufmerksam schob Ranma seine Brauen zusammen. Hatte er etwa im Schlaf geredet? Woher kannte dieser alte Kerl Akane?  
  
"Schon immer mochte ich den Klang dieses Namens", setzte Sen an. "Er bedeutet Abendröte, weißt du?" Mit ausgestrecktem Arm deutete er auf die kräftige Farbenpracht der untergehenden Sonne über den Baumkronen.  
  
Ranma kippte vornüber. Verwundert sah Sen auf ihn herab. "Was dachtest du denn, wie sonst ich jetzt auf den Namen gekommen sein sollte?" Er wandte Ranma wieder den Rücken zu. Auf seinem Gesicht entstand ein Grinsen. Ihm gefiel das Spiel, das er mit dem armen Jungen spielte. "Wenigstens", dachte er sich, "wird er dadurch etwas munter."  
  
Einige Momente verstrichen, als seine Gesichtszüge weicher wurden. "Du hast Herzschmerz, nicht wahr?" Sen sprach vorsichtig und ruhig. Langsam drehte er sein Gesicht zu Ranma, um die Reaktion an seinen Augen ablesen zu können.  
  
Der junge Fremde senkte seinen Kopf, sodass sein fransiger Pony seine Augen verdeckte. Erst nach einigen Sekunden antwortete er leise: "Alles schmerzt."  
  
Hilflos schaute er für einen Moment zu Sen auf und erkannte tiefes Mitgefühl in seinem Gesicht, das plötzlich verschwamm als Ranmas Augen sich mit einer so unbekannten und doch nahen Nässe füllten. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen begann er sich ihm zu öffnen: "In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie jemanden wie sie getroffen. Und auf meinen vielen Reisen bin ich so einigen Menschen begegnet. Obwohl wir uns ständig gestritten hatten, fühlte ich mich so gut, wenn wir zusammen waren, so zuhause. So oft..." Er schluckte, um fortfahren zu können. "So oft war ich gemein zu ihr, sagte verletzende Dinge, anstatt das auszusprechen, was eigentlich gesagt werden sollte." Die Erinnerungen an Akane verdrängten seinen Willen weiter zu sprechen.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich los mit mir?" dachte Ranma verwirrt. "So bin ich doch sonst nicht. Warum kann ich nicht einfach froh sein, dieses Machoweib endlich losgeworden zu sein? Diese unausstehliche, kratzbürstige..., zickige,... .... süße,..... ..... .... hübsche,..... ..... ........ ...... liebe.... .... ..... .... ..... ..."  
  
Sen schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Sein Blick forderte Ranma auf weiter zu erzählen.  
  
"Hätte ich sie doch nur einmal in den Arm genommen, wenn sie weinte", sprach er nun aus, was er eigentlich bloß im Stillen zu sich selbst sagen wollte. "Hätte ich ihr doch nur einmal eine Blume geschenkt, wenn sie böse auf mich war. Hätte ich sie doch nur einmal geküsst, wenn sie mich anlächelte." Für einen Augenblick machte er eine Pause und gab sich weiter den Erinnerungen hin, die in seinem Kopf umherkreisten. "Es gibt noch andere Mädchen in meinem Leben. Nicht, dass ich eine von ihnen jemals dazu ausgewählt hatte, mir auf Schritt und Tritt überall hin zu folgen. Es sind mehr oder weniger selbsternannte Verlobte von mir. Erst jetzt wird mir diese ganze verrückte Situation wirklich bewusst. Dass mir nicht früher aufgefallen ist, wie dumm und feige ich gewesen war, keiner von ihnen jemals ausdrücklich klargemacht zu haben, dass ich sie nicht liebe und niemals lieben werde."  
  
"Warum glaubst du, ist das feige?" fragte Sen in einem verständnisvollen Ton.  
  
In Ranmas Geist erschien Akanes Bild. "Weil ich bloß Angst gehabt hatte, dass das Mädchen, das ich mag, von meinen Gefühlen erfahren würde, wenn ich jede Verlobte außer ihr verstoßen würde. Zwar sagte ich ihr hin und wieder, dass ich über unsere Verlobung alles andere als erfreut war, doch nie versuchte ich, sie mit aller Kraft aufzulösen."  
  
Sen nickte langsam. "Sie ist also auch deine Verlobte, ja?"  
  
Aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen schaute Ranma kurz auf. "Oh ja. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt? Unsere Väter haben unsere Verlobung arrangiert." Er lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln. "Wir beide hätten unsere Verlobung jeder Zeit auflösen können, wenn wir es nur wirklich gewollt hätten. Aber keiner von uns beiden bemühte sich ernsthaft darum." Gedankenverloren zupfte er ein paar Grashalme aus dem mit Tau bedeckten Boden. "Irgendwann erreichte sie wohl den Punkt, an dem sie keine Lust mehr hatte, dieses blöde Spiel zu spielen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie erwartet, dass ich als Mann eines Tages den ersten Schritt tun würde, doch ich verpasste diesen Tag. Jetzt ist es zu spät."  
  
Sen beugte sich weit vor, so als könnte er sonst einen spannenden Teil der Geschichte überhören. Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er darauf, dass Ranma weitersprach. Dieser schaute plötzlich zu ihm hoch und sagte in einem emotionslosen Ton: "Sie hat sich in einen anderen verliebt."  
  
Der alte Mann legte seine Stirn in Falten. "Merkwürdig, das passt gar nicht zusammen" murmelte achtlos.  
  
"Was passt nicht?" Neugierig starrte Ranma in die nachdenklichen Augen des alten Fremden.  
  
Überrascht blickte Sen auf und spielte ein Lachen heraus. "Ach gar nichts. Ich werde wohl langsam alt. Ich habe mich bloß gefragt, ob du den Jungen kennst, in den sie sich angeblich verliebt hat."  
  
Ranmas Gesicht blieb noch einen Moment lang fragend, dann bekam es wieder einen leblosen Ausdruck. "Ja ich kenne ihn. Schon sehr lange sogar." Er seufzte leicht. Knapp fügte er dann in einem verfluchenden Ton hinzu: "Ryoga Hibiki"  
  
Sen brach in einen heftigen Hustenkrampf aus. Ryoga Hibiki? Der junge Fremde war tatsächlich in dem Glauben, dass seine Verlobte und Ryoga ein Paar wären. "Komm jetzt zurück", sagte er auf einmal hektisch und drehte sich schnell von Ranma weg, sodass dieser seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck nicht bemerken würde. "Der Wind frischt auf und du hast dich auf die nasse Wiese gesetzt. In deinem momentanen Zustand bist du sicher leicht anfällig."  
  
Ranma stand schnaubend auf. "Pff... Es ist mir egal ob..."  
  
"Es ist dir egal, ob du krank bist oder gesund, nicht wahr?" beendete Sen Ranmas Satz. "Bitte mein Junge, dieses Lied kenne ich schon zur Genüge. Lass dir doch etwas Neues einfallen." Mit einem kleinen Lachen ging er voraus, als er seinen Kopf schütteln musste über all die seltsamen Schicksalswege der drei jungen Menschen, die getrennt und doch vereint in das Leben der Dorfbewohner traten.  
  
Ungläubig schaute Ranma ihm hinterher. Hatte der alte Kerl ihm überhaupt zugehört? Scheinbar hatte er keine Ahnung, was für einen Verlust er gemacht hatte. Er traf einen Engel, der sich auf die Erde verirrt hatte und durch seine Dummheit ließ er ihn gehen. Er hätte der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt sein können, doch jetzt war er der traurigste. Zwar war er nie der Typ, der jemals auf das Mitleid seiner Umwelt pochte, doch aus dem alten Dorfbewohner wurde er einfach nicht schlau. War er in der einen Minute noch verständnisvoll und mitfühlend, so wurde er plötzlich unsensibel und kalt in der nächsten.  
  
***  
  
Unachtsam ließ Akane die Kartoffelschalen zu Boden fallen, als sie über ihren letzten Traum nachdachte. Immer wieder schwirrten ihr die Worte "sich einfach nur fallen lassen" durch den Kopf. Ob es tatsächlich so einfach sein würde? Durch das kleine Fenster des schwach beleuchteten Raums blickte sie hinaus auf den Dorfplatz, wo im Anbruch der Dunkelheit bereits die ersten Laternen angezündet wurden. Die bunten, zylinderförmigen Leuchten aus Papier schwenkten in der leichten Abendbriese hin und her und wirkten von weitem wie ein unbeschwerter Tanz vieler kleiner Zauberwesen. Etwas Magisches umgab dieses Dorf. "Was Matsuko wohl gemeint hatte, als sie von ihrer uralten Tradition sprach, die Ryoga dem Dorf bewahrte?" Akane konnte beinahe Ranmas belustigte Stimme hören, als ihr das Märchen der Hüter des Waldes in den Sinn kam.  
  
"Pff... Mädchen. Die glauben immer an so einen Quatsch" - das oder etwas ähnliches hätte er gesagt und sie dann frech angegrinst.  
  
Sie seufzte. "Ranma", murmelte sie nörgelnd in die Leere des fremden Raums. "Warum willst du mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen?" Traurig schloss sie ihre Augen. An diesem Ort war alles so schön, so friedlich. Doch ohne Ranma schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Auch wenn viele Menschen um sie herum waren, fühlte sie sich allein - wenn Ranma nicht an ihrer Seite war, und sei es nur, um sich über sie lustig zu machen. Aber zurückgehen konnte sie auch nicht. Ganz sicher war sie sich, dass er sie längst durchschaut hatte und nur nach der richtigen Gelegenheit suchte, um ihr ins Gesicht zu lachen, dass sie eine Perverse sei.  
  
Schmerzhaft hallten die Worte, die er erst wenige Wochen zuvor ausgesprochen hatte in ihrem Kopf wieder: "Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet eine wie dich anfassen wollen? Wenn ich ein sexy Mädchen will, fasse ich mich lieber selbst an!" Ranma fand sie unattraktiv und zeigte dies sowohl verbal als auch nonverbal mehr als deutlich. Und doch, auf eine ihr unerklärliche Art und Weise, sehnte sie sich danach, von ihm berührt zu werden. Wenn er sie in Schutz nahm, wenn er sie auf beiden Händen trug, um mir ihr über die Dächer Nerimas zu springen, wenn ihm wieder eines seiner vielen Missgeschicke wiederfuhr und er mit ihr zusammenstieß - mit jeder so unscheinbaren Berührung wuchs ihr Verlangen, mehr von dieser wohligen und zugleich aufregenden Nähe erfahren zu können.  
  
"Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, das brauchst du nicht machen" vernahm sie Matsukos lachende Stimme, als diese mit einem riesigen Topf, den sie mit beiden Händen trug, den Raum betrat. Stöhnend stellte sie ihn ab und wischte sich mit ihrer Schürze über die Stirn.  
  
"Ich möchte es aber. Wirklich! Ihr alle seid so freundlich zu mir und ich weiß nicht mal wieso. Da möchte ich mich wenigstens ein wenig revanchieren. Und wie es aussieht, herrscht hier ein gewaltiger Stress, wenn es ums Essen machen geht. Du bist ja ganz außer Atem."  
  
Matsuko lächelte schief. "Wenn du wüsstest", dachte sie still in sich hinein, "dass es hier gar nicht ums Essen geht.  
  
"Wenn du mir wirklich einen Gefallen tun möchtest", sprach sie zu dem jungen Mädchen mit dem blassen Teint, "dann geh bitte zurück zur Hütte und mach dich fein zurecht."  
  
Akane blinzelte. "A-aber... Wir wollen doch nur zu Abend essen. Ist das denn nicht hübsch, was ich anhabe?" Sie deutete auf ihr dunkles, knielanges Kleid, das mit winzigen Perlen bestickt war.  
  
Kritisch legte Matsuko den Kopf schief. "Naah, Schwarz ist nicht deine Farbe, mein Kind. Nur weil du im Moment etwas depressiv bist, musst du das nicht durch deine Kleidung unterstreichen." Selbstsicher lächelte sie, als sie Akanes überraschten Blick erhaschte, der sie in ihrer Vermutung bestätigte, und fuhr fort: "Du machst mir den Eindruck eines sehr aufgeweckten und positiv eingestellten jungen Mädchens. Zu dir passen helle, freundliche Töne. Wie wäre es denn mit dem Yukata, der mit Sonnenblumen bedruckt ist?" Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen. Nachdem sie Akanes stummes Nicken als Antwort bekam, brach sie in ein heiseres Lachen aus. "Verzeih mir wenn ich das sage, aber eine große Küchenhilfe bist du nicht gerade." Vorsichtig nahm sie Akane das Messer aus der Hand und deutete auf das kleine, gelbe Stück Knolle, das von der Kartoffel noch übrig geblieben war.  
  
"Oh je!" rief Akane erschrocken und hielt sich eine Hand an die Wange, während sie sich mit der anderen den Rest Kartoffel auf Augenhöhe hielt. "Ich war so in Gedanken verloren, dass ich völlig vergaß, mit dem Schneiden aufzuhören. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid." Schuldbewusst blickte sie auf die spiralförmigen Schalen herab, die zu Boden gefallen waren und am einen Ende immer gelber wurden.  
  
"Aber, aber, das ist doch nicht so schlimm, mein Kleines", sagte Matsuko sehr verständnisvoll und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Doch nun, husch, geh und zieh dich um. Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich in deinem neuen Gewand zu sehen. Du wirst bezaubernd ausschauen."  
  
Verwirrt ließ sich Akane von der älteren Dame zur Tür drücken und verließ nur mit einer leichten, zögerlichen Verbeugung das kleine Häuschen.  
  
***  
  
"Keine Sekunde zu früh", flüsterte Matsuko nervös in Sens Ohr, nachdem er mit Ranma das Haus betreten hatte. "Sie ist vor etwa 2 Minuten gegangen."  
  
"Was regst du dich darüber so auf? War es nicht unsere Absicht, dass sie sich hier begegnen würden?" fragte Sen mit leiser Stimme verwundert zurück und warf einen kontrollierenden Blick über die Schulter hinüber zu Ranma, der hinter einer dünnen Trennwand die Kleider wechselte.  
  
Die ältere Frau gab ihm mit ihrem Küchenlappen einen leichten Schlag auf den Oberarm. "Du hast doch keine Ahnung. Sie sah aus wie ein Trauerklos, kam hier ganz in Schwarz angeschlichen und zog eine Miene wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. Wenn der junge Bursche seiner Liebsten wiederbegegnet soll sie vor Schönheit nur so strahlen."  
  
Sen sah sie mit zustimmend an. Er wusste, dass sie sich in solchen Angelegenheiten bestens auskannte und vertraute ihr.  
  
***  
  
Ruhig schloss Akane die Tür ihrer kleinen Waldhütte hinter sich und setzte sich zitternd aufs Bett. Ihr war es also tatsächlich anzusehen, dass sie etwas bedrückte. Matsuko wusste ja sogar, dass sie sich nach einem bestimmten Jungen sehnte. Seufzend ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen und sah dann nachdenklich an die Decke. "Einfach fallen lassen" - warum hatten diese Worte so viel Bedeutung? Als würde Ranma sie mit offenen Armen erwarten. Oft genug gab er mehr als deutlich zum Ausdruck, dass er sie nicht anziehend findet; um es milde auszudrücken. Allerdings sagte er ihr auch, dass sie hübsch sei, wenn sie lächelt. Noch heute wusste sie nicht, ob er es damals ernst gemeint hatte oder ob es nur ein mieser Trick von ihm war, um sie zu ärgern. Vielleicht war es ja beides. Ihre Verwirrung nutzte er damals schamlos aus und stieß sie mit nur einem Finger um. Doch jenen Satz sprach er mit so viel Gefühl aus. Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich, dass er damals leicht errötete und in seinen Augen das erste Mal etwas wirklich Liebevolles zu entdecken war. Genau wie an jenem Tag, als sie sich dafür rächen wollte und ihn ebenfalls mit nur einem leichten Schubs vom Zaun stieß: Er sagte ihr, sie sehe hübsch aus mit kürzeren Haaren und dass er sie so lieber möge, obwohl sie an diesem Tag wirklich ganz besonders grob mit ihm umgesprungen war. Verträumt schaute er sie daraufhin mit riesigen Welpenaugen an. War das tatsächlich nur gespielt?  
  
Akane dachte verzweifelt nach. Unbedingt wollte sie diesem Rätsel auf den Grund gehen. Was war echt und was nur gespielt? Sie selbst war Meisterin im Vertuschen von wahren Gefühlen. Sich selbst konnte sie sogar lange Zeit etwas vormachen, bis sie sich eingestehen konnte, dass sie von ihm sehr angetan ist, dass sein Körper sie wahnsinnig macht und ihr vom Blickkontakt mit seinen stahlblauen, funkelnden Augen ganz schwindelig wird. Immer wenn er sie so ansah, spürte sie etwas, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Da war etwas, irgendetwas.  
  
"Ob er jedes Mädchen so ansieht?" fragte sie sich laut. Stirnrunzelnd biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. "Unabhängig davon, ob die anderen wirklich stärker sind als ich, mich beschützt er immer an erster Stelle. Nie spricht er es aus, doch an seinen Handlungen ist deutlich anzumerken, dass er sich um mich sorgt." Sie dachte einen Moment über diese Idee nach. "Wenn er sich um mich sorgt, kann ich ihm doch nicht egal sein. Aus Mitleid tut er es doch sicher nicht. Oder doch?" Angestrengt versuchte sie sich an verschiedene Erlebnisse zu erinnern, die dies entweder bekräftigen oder widerlegen könnten. Durch ihren Kopf wanderten Bilder von der Begegnung mit Herb, wie Ranma sie damals zärtlich aufgefangen hatte und sich jenen gefährlichen Kämpfer zum Feind machte, allein um ihren verletzten Stolz zu rächen. "Fast wäre er damals gestorben", sagte sie als ein leichter Schluchzer ihre Kehle hinaufkroch und sich ihre Augen nässten. "Ich hatte so eine Angst, so eine fürchterliche Angst. Als Oka-san damals gestorben ist, tat es weh. Aber ich war noch zu klein, um wirklich zu begreifen, dass sie für immer wegbleiben würde. Dann trat Ranma in mein Leben und der halbe Mensch, der ich vorher war, der zur Schule gegangen ist, Hausaufgaben machte und zum Spaß hin und wieder etwas Karate trainierte, nahm Gestalt an, bekam eine Persönlichkeit, einen Grund weiterzumachen. Nachdem Ranma von seinem Kampf gegen Herb zurückgekommen und so gesund und munter wie immer war, konnte ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten und musste ihn umarmen. Eigentlich wirkte er nicht wirklich abgeneigt. Immerhin stieß er mich nicht weg. Viel spürte ich nicht außer seiner Wärme, die zeigte, wie lebendig er war, und das Glück ihn wieder zu haben. Unbeholfen verkrampfte sich sein Körper und er schluckte so fest als hätte er einen riesigen Brocken im Hals gehabt."  
  
Zwischen den kleinen perlenförmigen Tränen, die sich langsam ihren Weg aus ihren Augen bahnten, entstand ein winziges Lächeln. "Und dann war da noch Mikado. Er hatte mich vor ihm in Schutz genommen."  
  
*Akane ist meine Verlobte. Fasst du sie an, dann bringe ich dich um!*  
  
Plötzlich weitete sich ihr Lächeln, doch die Tränen flossen immer noch zaghaft ihre Wangen hinab. "Er sagte es vor allen Leuten: 'meine Verlobte'. Was er wohl getan hätte, wenn dieser Mikado es tatsächlich geschafft hätte, mich zu küssen? Ach Ranma. Ranma. Warum bist du immer so geheimnisvoll? Warum schaffst gerade du es, dass mir ganz heiß wird und ich an nichts anderes mehr denken kann, als an dich?" Um für einen Augenblick zu vergessen, wo sie war und sich ganz ihren Erinnerungen hinzugeben, schloss sie ihre Augen. "Bin ich dir denn wirklich so egal, wie du es immer vorgibst? Du BIST eifersüchtig, wenn andere Männer bei mir sind. Das kannst du nicht abstreiten. Du hättest Mikado umgebracht für einen einzigen Kuss, den er mir gestohlen hätte. Du hattest Ryoga und mich verfolgt, dich sogar als Mädchen verkleidet und als seine Verlobte ausgegeben, nur um unser angebliches "Date" zu unterbrechen. War das alles nur dein gekränkter Stolz?"  
  
Verwundert öffnete sie blinzelnd ihre Augen, als sie es zum ersten Mal ganz deutlich spürte: "Ich will so sehr, dass er mich mag. Dass er mich.... AUCH mag." Ihr Gesicht war wie erstarrt. "Ich mag ihn", flüsterte sie zärtlich.  
  
"Oh Ranma.... ....."  
  
...  
  
"Ranma.... ....."  
  
...  
  
***  
  
"Na schau dir doch mal diesen schönen, jungen Burschen an!" Matsukos Stimme war erfüllt von Entzücken. Ungeniert zupfte sie an Ranmas nachtblauem Seidenhemd herum und trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. "Perfekt!" rief sie und hielt ihren Daumen hoch. "Die neuen Kleider stehen dir wirklich unglaublich gut."  
  
Ein wenig unsicher schaute Ranma an sich herunter. "Also der chinesische Stil und so sieht ja cool aus, aber ich mag eigentlich mein rotes Hemd ganz gerne. Und meine alte Hose war auch okay."  
  
Matsuko gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter und lachte. "Erst einmal, mein Freundchen, waren deine alten Kleider ganz schmutzig und nass und außerdem erwarten wir heute Abend Besuch. Das junge Fräulein, das die Hütte an der Lichtung bewohnt, wird zum Abendessen erscheinen." Sie warf ihm ein Zwinkern zu.  
  
"Was hat das mit mir zu tun?" fragte Ranma ungeschickt.  
  
Die zwei älteren Dorfbewohner tauschten leicht lächelnd einen kurzen Blick aus, als Matsuko sich wieder dem jungen Fremden zuwandte und seine Frage beantwortete: "Sie ist ein zauberhaftes Mädchen mit der unschuldigen Schönheit einer weißen Lilie. Glaub mir, Jungchen, wenn du ihr erst hier gegenüberstehst, wirst du froh sein, dich für sie zurecht gemacht zu haben."  
  
Ranma rollte mit den Augen und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. "Sie sind wirklich sehr nett zu mir, obwohl ich Sie gar nicht kenne. Aber ich habe wirklich kein Interesse, irgendein Mädchen näher kennen zu lernen. Danke." Bitter flüsterte er jene Worte. Nach einigen verstrichenen Momenten, in denen keiner etwas sagte, nahm er wieder das Wort an sich: "Könnte ich noch einmal telefonieren?"  
  
"Natürlich", antwortete Matsuko warmherzig. "Aber mach nicht zu lang. Unser Gast wird jeden Moment hier sein. Ob du nun meinst, sie nicht kennen lernen zu wollen oder nicht, mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ihr zwei seelenverwandt seid." Geheimnisvoll lächelte sie ihn an.  
  
***  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen beeilte Akane sich, durch den dusteren Wald ins kleine Dorf zu gelangen. In ihrer Tagträumerei hatte sie die Zeit ganz vergessen und ebenfalls die Einladung zum Abendessen. Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Hunger, keinen Appetit, aber sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Sie würde erscheinen, das Lächeln aufsetzen, das sie in der letzten Zeit so oft erprobt hatte. Sie würde vor ihre wahren Gefühle ein weiteres Mal einen Schleier ziehen und eine Weile bleiben.  
  
Das war jedoch nicht das einzige, was sie nervös machte. In ihrem Kopf spukten die Erinnerungen an den schlafenden Menschen, den sie am Morgen des selben Tages geweckt hatte. Matsuko hatte gesagt, er sei ebenfalls ein Gast und mit Sicherheit erfreut, Akane zu begegnen. Zwar wollte Akane sich mit niemandem verkuppeln lassen, dennoch befürchtete sie, einen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben und nahm sich vor, den Fremden davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht immer so ein Trampel war. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, als ihr der Gedanke in den Sinn kam, dass die Dorfbewohnter sie tatsächlich verkuppeln wollten. Schließlich hatte sie, während sie sich noch wenige Minuten zuvor in ihrer Hütte ganz ihren Gefühlen hingegeben hatte, endlich erkannt, dass es in ihrem Herzen nur einen Menschen geben kann, egal wie weit sie weglaufen oder wen sie kennen lernen wird. All ihre Sinne werden für immer nur bei Ranma sein.  
  
"Da bin ich" sagte sie leicht außer Atem zu sich selbst und warf einen Blick auf das kleine von innen beleuchtete Häuschen. "Ich frage mich, ob der Fremde es mir übel nehmen wird, dass ich heute früh einfach so hereingeplatzt war."  
  
Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen. In der Ferne glaubte sie etwas gehört zu haben. Erschrocken wandte sie sich um. Es klang, als hätte jemand lang und verzerrt geschrieen. Als sie jedoch weit und breit niemanden erkannte zog sie mit einem etwas seltsamen Gefühl die Schultern an und betrat einige Sekunden später das Haus.  
  
"Hallo, ich bin wieder da" rief sie etwas schüchtern in den Raum und drehte sich dann überrascht von einer Seite zur anderen. Weder Sen, noch den Fremden Gast konnte sie erblicken. Lediglich eine leicht geschwächt wirkende Matsuko nahm ihr Auge wahr.  
  
"Unser Gast musste sich leider entschuldigen", beantwortete Matsuko Akanes Frage, ehe sie sich aussprechen konnte. "Er wird heute Abend nicht erscheinen." Ihre Augen waren müde und schwer. Langsam trat sie einen Schritt auf Akane zu. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln strich sie ihr sanft durchs Haar. "Du siehst wunderschön aus in deinem Yukata. Ich wusste, dass Gelb dir stehen würde."  
  
"Aber Matsuko. Du wirkst ja ganz erschöpft." Akane half der älteren Dame, sich hinzusetzen, als Sen den Raum betrat und der jungen Fremden ein stummes Nicken schenkte.  
  
"Er ist einfach fortgerannt" sprach Matsuko geistesabwesend weiter und schaute niemand bestimmten an.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir das gemeinsame Essen besser verschieben", sagte Akane an Sen gewandt. Dieser nickte erneut und antwortete schließlich: "Ich schätze, keiner von uns hatte sich den Abend so vorgestellt."  
  
***  
  
Ranma rannte. Er wollte nicht aufhören zu laufen, wollte nicht anhalten und sich den quälenden Gedanken hingeben. Was war plötzlich mit Allen los? Warum geriet alles in ein einziges riesiges Chaos? Der Wald war dunkel und schwarz. Nur seine Instinkte leiteten ihn und führten ihn glimpflich an den vielen Baumstämmen vorbei.  
  
Glitzernd. Funkelnd. Heiß und nass.  
  
Was war das? Wann wurde er zu so einer Heulsuse? Er hatte doch vorher noch nie einfach so geweint.  
  
"Du hast auch noch nie Akane verloren", flüsterte ihm die innere Stimme wieder zu.  
  
"Und jetzt auch noch das!" zischte er zwischen seinen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen.  
  
Er rannte schneller. Ein Martial Artist, er war ein Martial Artist. Er würde einfach laufen und diesen Schmerz besiegen. Er würde stärker sein. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht presste er seine Zähne noch fester zusammen. Er wollte stark sein, wirklich, er bemühte sich so sehr. Doch der schwere Druck, der sich im tiefen Innern seiner Brust aufbaute, wuchs und wuchs und bahnte sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg bis zu seinen Stimmbändern hinauf, sodass er in einem lauten, verzweifelten Schrei ausbrach.  
  
"SO EINE SCHEISSE! WAAARUUUUUUUUM?!"  
  
Nach Luft ringend fiel er auf die Knie. Der Schrei tat ihm ungeahnt gut. Er befreite ihn ein ganz klein wenig. Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen. Die Ereignisse waren zu verrückt, um sie zu verstehen. Als wenn all die Ereignisse um Akane nicht schon genug gewesen wären, musste nun auch sein restliches Leben in ein tiefes Chaos stürzen. Gerade als er glaubte, es könnte nicht schlimmer werden...  
  
In der Hoffnung, Neues von Akane zu hören, hatte er zuhause angerufen. Kasumi nahm sofort ab und klang so freundlich wie immer. Sie schien nicht im geringsten besorgt zu sein. Auf die Frage hin, ob sie bereits herausgefunden hätte, wo Akane ist, antwortete sie mit einer erheiterten, aber ruhigen Stimme: "Aber Ranma, sie ist doch bei dir." Er erklärte ihr, dass er nicht wüsste, wie sie darauf kam, da er zusammen mit seinem Vater abgereist war und nicht mit Akane. Im Stillen fügte er zu sich selbst hinzu, dass Kasumi so verwirrt wie immer war.  
  
Nun lachte Kasumi etwas lauter heraus. "Aber Ranma, du brauchst doch nicht so schüchtern zu sein. So lange ihr zwei keinen Unsinn anstellt, ist doch nichts Schlimmes dabei, wenn ihr ein paar Tage Urlaub macht."  
  
Ranma war drauf und dran, aufzulegen. Ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft, noch irgendwelche Erklärungen abzuliefern. Doch Kasumi sprach weiter: "Du solltest etwas mehr üben, wenn du gerne kleine Flunkereien erzählst." Sie kicherte. "Herr Saotome ist doch hier. Aber ich muss jetzt leider auflegen. Vater sagte mir, sie wollen auf die Verlobung anstoßen und bat mich, ihnen etwas Sake zu bringen."  
  
Ranmas Mund fiel weit auf. Plötzlich hörte er auf der anderen Seite der Leitung im Hintergrund das unbeschwerte, laute Lachen von Soun und Genma. "Unglaublich", dachte Ranma entgeistert. Sie lachten tatsächlich. Erschrocken presste er schnell den Hörer auf die Gabel.  
  
Was ging da vor sich? Von welcher Verlobung hatte Kasumi gesprochen? Und Soun war nicht mehr besorgt um Akane. War sie schon wieder zurück gekommen, um ihre wunderbare Hochzeit mit Ryoga anzukündigen? Und sein eigener Vater feierte auch noch mit, ohne einen Gedanken an seinen Sohn zu verschwenden. Vielleicht war diese ganze blöde Trainings-Aktion auch nur eine Ausrede, um ihn aussetzen zu können.  
  
Er wollte nur noch weg, weit weg von diesen Gedanken. Martial Artists brauchen keine Freunde, keine Familie. Er hatte die besorgten Blicke von Sen und Matsuko nicht ertragen können. Mitleid war das letzte, was er jetzt brauchte. So lief er einfach davon, murmelte ein paar knappe Worte der Entschuldigung und ließ die Dorfbewohner verzweifelt hinter sich. Sie hatten ihm hinterher gerufen, wollten ihn aufhalten, doch er hatte sich nicht mehr zu ihnen umgedreht.  
  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Einige Meter weiter leuchtete ein schwaches Licht durch die dichten Baumstämme. Wie in Trance stand Ranma plötzlich auf und folgte dem Schein. Je näher er ihm kam, desto intensiver nahm er das Sprudeln eines Wasserfalls wahr. Dies war die Stelle, an der ihn sein Vater zurückgelassen hatte. Stirnrunzelnd erinnerte sich Ranma an dessen Worte, die er auf ein kleines Stück Papier geschrieben hatte.  
  
"Halte dich immer in der Nähe der Ninshiki no Izumi auf, um deinen Weg als Martial Artist zu finden."  
  
Was hatte das alles bloß zu bedeuten? Ranma überlegte, ob der Alte nun komplett seinen Verstand verloren hatte. "Oder steckt etwa doch mehr hinter diesem ganzen Theater?" Abwesend streifte Ranma sich langsam seine Kleider ab. Er befand sich vor Ninshiki no Izumi, der Quelle der Erleuchtung, die im Schein des Vollmonds eine unbeschreibliche Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte. Wie in Zeitlupe glitt er in das heiße Wasser. All seine Schmerzen waren mit einem Mal wie weggewaschen. Etwas war anders als vorher. Ranma konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, doch er spürte etwas. Es war weniger die wohlige Wärme des Wassers, als eine aufkommende Hitze in seinem Bauch, die seine negativen Gefühle und Gedanken urplötzlich hinfort spülte. Verwundert über den seltsamen Wandel seines Gemüts betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild auf der glänzenden Wasseroberfläche und erkannte ein kleines Lächeln.  
  
***  
  
Etwas verwirrt hatte Akane sich von Sen und Matsuko verabschiedet, war aber zur selben Zeit auch sehr erleichtert gewesen, da sie es ohnehin vorgezogen hatte, wenigstens für eine Zeit lang, allein zu sein, um nachdenken zu können. Die Hütte war allerdings zu klein und eng, sodass es ihr vorkam, als wäre dort nicht genügend Platz für all das, was sich in der vergangenen Zeit in ihrem Herzen angestaut hatte. Sie brauchte Luft, Bewegung. Der frische Nachtwind rauschte zwischen den Ästen. Sonst war es ganz friedlich im dunklen, dichtbewachsenen Wald...  
  
... bis sie nach einiger Zeit, die sie ziellos und gedankenverloren umherstreifte, plötzlich das sprudelnde Wasser eines kleinen Wasserfalls wahrnahm. Mit gemischten Gefühlten musste sie plötzlich an den Traum denken, in dem Matsuko ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, die Onsen zu besuchen.  
  
"Hier gibt es also tatsächlich eine besondere heiße Quelle", flüsterte sie und ließ sich wie durch eine unsichtbare Hand zu dem Ursprung des leisen, angenehmen Geräusches leiten.  
  
Manchmal im Leben hat man ganz plötzlich Momente, die so unscheinbar und bedeutungslos erscheinen. Doch man vergisst sie nie. Man kann es sich selbst nicht erklären, doch man weiß ganz sicher, dass etwas Besonderes geschehen soll. Etwas, das möglicherweise das ganze Leben verändern kann. Akane verspürte diese Sicherheit. Aber sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern ging langsam immer näher auf die Quelle zu. Es waren nur noch wenige Meter bis sie die vielen Bäume, die ihr die Sicht verdeckten, passiert hätte. In ihrer Brust wuchs die Spannung. Das ruhige Sprudeln des Wassers, das sanft in ihre Ohren drang, streichelte ihr Herz und versprach, dass etwas geschehen würde und es ihm bald besser gehen wird.  
  
--- Ende von Kapitel VII ---  
  
Next time on Berührungen ½ - Das Finale. ^.~  
  
Danke an alle Leser und vor allem an die, die kommentieren! *knuddeleuch* Hoffe, ich kriege auch weiterhin eure Kommis. *bin süchtig* -.-  
  
Danke an Evanescence, die mich mit ihrem Song "My Immortal" beim Schreiben inspiriert haben! ^___^  
  
Soo... und noch eine Entschuldigung am Schluss: Ich wollte eigentlich auch LÄNGST wieder mal etwas lesen. Nur leider sieht es mit meinem Abi echt duster aus. Ich muss in die Nachprüfungen und bin wie blöd am büffeln. *seufz* Naja... Die Zeit, diese kleine Notiz zu schreiben, hatte ich schon noch. Und die ff ist ja auch schon lange fertig. Gomen. *verbeug* 


	8. Ai no Bubun x Piece of Love

...  
  
*Akane.......*  
  
...  
  
*Ranma......*  
  
...  
  
*Du bist so ein Tollpatsch, Akane.*  
  
...  
  
*Ranma, du Trottel!*  
  
...  
  
*Machoweib.*  
  
...  
  
*Perverser.*  
  
...  
  
*Akane.............*  
  
...  
  
*............. Ranma*  
  
...  
  
*Du bist süß, wenn du lächelst.*  
  
...  
  
*Kannst du nicht... so tun, als ob...?*  
  
...  
  
*Würde ich dich hassen... wäre es nicht so schwer.*  
  
...  
  
*Ich halte dich nicht auf. Aber... ich werde dich begleiten.*  
  
...  
  
*Ich ertrage es nicht,... dass du mich so schwach und elend siehst.*  
  
...  
  
*Du hast mich gerettet, Ranma...*  
  
...  
  
*Jetzt bist du die Akane, die ich kenne... Bin ich froh.*  
  
...  
  
*Gehen wir zusammen nachhause...*  
  
...  
  
***  
  
"Akane... Akane... Es ist, als wärst du ganz nah bei mir. Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich dich vor mir; wie du mich anlächelst. Höre deine Stimme; wie du zu mir sprichst. Akane..."  
  
***  
  
Im Mondschein wirkte das Wasser silbern, fast leuchtend durch den weißen Nebel, der es geheimnisvoll umgab. Das ruhige Plätschern des Wasserfalls verlieh der Szenerie etwas Märchenhaftes, geradezu Unechtes. Vorsichtig trat Akane näher. Sie fühlte sich gehüllt in eine innige Vertrautheit. Nicht mehr wollte sie davonlaufen. Nicht mehr wollte sie ihr wahres Ich verstecken. Alles, was in diesem Augenblick zählte, war die eigenartige und doch so schöne Wärme auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Die Spritzer des kleinen Wasserfalls funkelten. Akane wollte die Funken spüren, wollte sie mit ihrer Haut bekannt machen. Langsam löste sie die Schleife ihres Yukatas und ließ ihn dann geschmeidig an sich herabgleiten. Gesteuert von ihren Sinnen, verspürte sie nur den einzigen Wunsch, ihren Körper in das dampfende, silberne Wasser zu tauchen. Mit einem ruhigen Gang bewegte sie sich auf die Quelle zu. Das Ufer war durchzogen von Felsen; einige waren sehr hoch, andere so flach, dass sie fast eins mit dem Boden waren. Behutsam kletterte Akane über das Gestein und sank erst mit einem Bein, dann mit dem anderen und schließlich mit dem ganzen Körper in das sprudelnde Nass. Das Wasser verlieh ihr ein wohliges Gefühl, als es sie bis zur Brust hin umgab. Zufrieden seufzte sie und genoss die Wärme, wie auch die schützende Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
  
Doch urplötzlich erhellte sich der Mond und warf einen bläulichen Schein auf die Onsen. Erschrocken wich Akane zurück, als sie erkannte, was der Mond soeben durch den dichten Nebel, der über dem Wasser lag, beleuchtete. Es befand sich noch jemand in der Quelle. Haltsuchend tastete sie sich rückwärts watend an dem felsigen Ufer entlang, die Silhouette des fremden Körpers nicht aus den Augen lassend. Auf einmal hielt sie jedoch inne und stutzte für einen Moment. "Wieso regt sich diese Person kein Stück?" wunderte sie sich. Sie schluckte. Das war ihr definitiv zu unheimlich. Ihre Instinkte verleiteten sie in diese Quelle zu steigen, doch hätte sie geahnt, dass diese sie unbekleidet und mitten in der Nacht direkt in ein Bad mit einem Fremden führen würden, hätte sich ihr Verstand etwas stärker gewehrt. Sie war bereits dabei, wieder die feuchten Felsen so unauffällig wie möglich heraufzusteigen, als sie erschrocken durch eine Erkenntnis plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und ungeschickt wieder in das Wasser zurück glitt. "Ein Pferdeschwanz. Er hat einen Pferdeschwanz!" Der regungslosen Gestalt, die sich an einen der Felsen gelehnt hatte, hing tatsächlich ein Zopf über die Schulter.  
  
Mit großen Augen näherte Akane sich dieser Person. "Ra-ranma...?" hauchte sie ungläubig. Ihre Hände flatterten zu ihrem Mund, um das heraufkriechende Schluchzen aufzufangen. "Wie kann das sein?"  
  
Wortlos und mit schwerem Atem blieb sie vor der stillen Gestalt stehen. Es WAR Ranma! Er war hier, saß auf einem etwas niedrigeren Felsen, sodass das Wasser ihm nur bis knapp über den Bauchnabel reichte und bewegte sich noch immer nicht. "B-bist du es wirklich, Ranma?" Er antwortete nicht. Akane kam etwas näher heran, um im schwachen Mondlicht seine Gesichtszüge zu erkennen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Atem war gleichmäßig. Er schlief.  
  
"Das... das kann nur wieder ein Traum sein", dachte Akane errötend. "Wie sonst sollte er ausgerechnet hierher kommen... Es muss ein Traum sein."  
  
Die eigenartige Begegnung ließ sie sich sehr unbeholfen fühlen. Gewöhnlicherweise wäre diese Situation ein Grund für sie gewesen, ihn zu schlagen, zu beschimpfen oder einfach nur davon zu laufen. Doch wie verhielt sie sich, wenn sie genau wusste, dass es nicht real war? Eigentlich konnte sie tun, wonach ihr Herz wirklich verlangte, denn sie hatte dies alles so satt. Am liebsten wollte sie einfach nur bei ihm bleiben, ihn die ganze Nacht lang anschauen, bis sie aufwachen würde.  
  
*Sich einfach nur fallen lassen*  
  
"Sich einfach nur fallen lassen?" wiederholte sie leise für sich. Die Wölbungen seiner Arm- und Brustmuskulatur wirkten so anziehend, so wie Ranma nun einmal war. Und dennoch sah er so verletzlich aus, so geschwächt. Ein wenig erinnerte sein Ausdruck Akane an ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, nachdem sie sich lange ausgeweint hatte. Sehnsüchtig betrachtete sie die Erscheinung ihres Verlobten und stellte fest, dass er in keinem ihrer bisherigen Träume so schön gewesen war, wie in diesem. "Es.... es ist schließlich n-nur ein Traum..." sprach sie sich selbst ermutigend zu und ließ ihren Blick nicht einen Moment von Ranmas Gesicht ab. Plötzlich beugte sie sich schüchtern und zitternd nach vorne. Ihre Gesichter waren sich nun ganz nah. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrer Wange spüren. Noch einmal schluckte sie und hielt dann die Luft an, um sich vorsichtig ein Stück weiter nach vorne zu lehnen und ihm zaghaft und sanft einen leichten Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Ihre Lippen trafen sich kaum und nur für einen sehr kurzen Moment, doch für Akane war es wie eine Ewigkeit. Noch nie hatte sie so empfunden wie jetzt. Ihre Lippen lagen tatsächlich auf denen von Ranma. Wie schön sich das anfühlte. Doch er schlief. Sie selbst schlief, denn es war immerhin nur ein Traum. Leider...  
  
Plötzlich entfuhr der Person über die sie sich gelehnt hatte, ein leises, sehnsüchtiges Stöhnen. Überrascht tappte sie zurück und erkannte erleichtert, als ob sie etwas Verbotenes getan hätte, dass Ranma noch immer schlief. Bei dem Anblick seiner schönen, männlichen Gesichtszüge musste sie lächeln, wenn auch hinter den Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten, sein Bild immer unschärfer wurde. Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand an die Wange und streichelte sie zärtlich, als er langsam blinzelnd seine Augen öffnete.  
  
"Ich werde bald wieder nachhause kommen, Ranma" flüsterte sie liebevoll und schaute ohne Scham in seine verwirrten, stahlblauen Augen. Auf einmal verdunkelte sich alles wieder ein wenig, als große Wolken vor den leuchtenden Vollmond zogen. Dann eilte sie aus dem Wasser. Mit einer flüssigen, schnellen Bewegung streifte sie sich ihren Yukata über und rannte hinfort. So schön dieses Szenario auch gewesen war, nun war es Zeit für sie aufzuwachen. Sie wollte wieder den Tatsachen ins Gesicht blicken, anstatt zu träumen. Sie wollte im wahren Leben Ranma für sich gewinnen und sich nicht mehr bloß mit den halben Berührungen ihrer Träume zufrieden geben. Vor Glück flossen die Tränen und wollten nicht aufhören.  
  
***  
  
"A--Akane?" Erstarrt schaute Ranma der Person hinterher, die in einem hellen Yukata fortlief, noch ehe er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
"War das... war das wirklich... Akane?" Mit geweiteten Augen schaute er noch lange auf die Bäume, hinter denen das mysteriöse Mädchen schon lange verschwunden war. Erst nach vielen langen Sekunden schüttelte er ungläubig seinen Kopf. Er war eingeschlafen. Es muss ein Traum gewesen sein. Nur ein Traum. Verschwommen erinnerte er sich, etwas Warmes auf seinen Lippen gespürt zu haben. Es fühlte sich weich und zart an und blies ihm leicht den stockenden Atem ins Gesicht. Schön war es. Und so vertraut, obwohl er niemals zuvor auf diese Art berührt worden war.  
  
Und dann, ganz plötzlich, sah er sie: Akane. Ihre schimmernden, braunen Augen schauten ihn an, lächelten liebevoll, als sie ihm mit ihrer schmalen, weichen Hand zärtlich über die Wange streichelte. Akanes Lächeln, das nur ihm galt. Dann sagte sie leise: "Ich werde bald wieder nachhause kommen, Ranma." Nachhause, zurück zu ihm? Akanes Worte, die nur ihm galten.  
  
Und plötzlich wurde alles dunkel.  
  
Noch immer konnte sich Ranma nicht bewegen. War das eben wirklich geschehen? Es wirkte so echt. Er konnte sie spüren, hören, sehen und ihren süßlichen Duft einatmen. Akane war bei ihm gewesen.  
  
"Aber nein...", dachte er sich plötzlich, als der eben aufgekommene Hoffnungsschimmer ihn schlagartig wieder verließ. "Warum sollte ich von allen Orten dieser Welt ausgerechnet hier Akane begegnen; in einer heißen Quelle, die sich in einem Wald irgendwo in den Bergen befindet. Und dann auch noch mitten in der Nacht."  
  
Erschrocken fuhr er hoch. "Was wenn es gar nicht Akane war?" Verwirrt machte er sich selbst Vorwürfe, dass er all das besser hätte begreifen können, wenn er nicht bis eben noch so müde gewesen wäre. "Sie hat doch gar keinen solchen Yukata. U-u-und..." Mit einer plötzlich aufkommenden starken Röte in seinem Gesicht stockte er für einen Moment. "Ich spürte ihre... Brust an meiner. Akane ist doch flach wie ein Br--... hat doch gar keine Brust. Oder doch?" Nie hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass sich Akane seit jener ersten Begegnung im Bad hätte entwickelt haben können. Er war nicht der Typ, der solchen Dingen große Beachtung geschenkt hätte. Aber nun, da er noch immer das kribbelnde Gefühl in sich spürte, als hätte jene Berührung nie aufgehört, schlug sein Herz schneller. So nah und doch so fern fühlte er, wie dieses Mädchen sich vorsichtig an ihn presste und ihn dann küsste.  
  
Unfähig die Starre aus seinen Augen zu lösen, schüttelte er noch heftiger seinen Kopf. Hier war weit und breit niemand. Das muss er sich eingebildet haben. Bestimmt hatte er so viel über Akane nachgedacht, dass er bereits Traum und Realität verwechselte. Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen stolperte er aus der Quelle hinaus und zog sich seine Kleider über den nassen Körper. "Natürlich war es ein Traum", sagte er entmutigt zu sich selbst. "Nie im Leben würde Akane..."  
  
Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf ein großes, gelbes Stück Stoff, das am Boden lag. Verwundert hob er es auf und betrachtete mit erneut geweiteten Augen die mit Sonnenblumen bedruckte Schleife.  
  
"Hier war doch jemand!" Stirnrunzelnd überlegte er. "War es... etwa das Mädchen aus der Hütte? Wer auch immer eben hier gewesen war, sie sah genau aus, wie Akane. Aber es kann doch niemanden geben, der ihr so stark ähnelt - nicht mal im geringsten. Akane ist Akane. Sie ist einzigartig." Ein weiteres Mal überlegte er. "Es sei denn ich wünschte mir so sehr, sie zu sehen, dass mein Verstand mir einen Streich gespielt hat... Klingt logisch. Logischer, als sie hier zu treffen, von ihr wachgeküsst zu werden." Ihm kamen wieder all die Erinnerungen der letzten Wochen, wie sie vor ihm davon lief und nun mit Ryoga durchgebrannt war, in den Sinn.  
  
Gedankenverloren machte er sich ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Auge zu haben wieder zurück auf den Weg durch den dusteren Wald.  
  
***  
  
"Es hat nicht funktioniert", sagte Matsuko ermüdet, als Sen ihr den Arm sanft um die Schulter legte.  
  
"Ryoga hatte sich solche Sorgen um seine Freundin gemacht. Er hat uns gerettet. Unseren ganzen Wald hatte er damals gerettet und selbst auf diesem einfachen Weg ihm zu danken, scheiterten wir kläglich." Die ältere Dorfbewohnerin vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sen fragte sich, ob sie bloß seufzte oder tatsächlich doch ein Schluchzen ertönt war. Heftig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Wir hätten ihn von seinem schlechten Gewissen befreien und gleichzeitig zwei Menschen zusammen bringen können."  
  
"Aber aber", sprach Sen ruhig zu ihr. "Es ist doch noch gar nichts verloren. Alles, was schief ging, war ein einziger Abend. Dann werden wir es eben morgen besser machen." Liebevoll lächelte er sie an.  
  
Sie jedoch starrte mit brennenden Augen zurück und sagte schließlich: "Ich habe aus ihrem Blick gelesen. Sie wird bald abreisen. Und was... was, wenn der Junge nicht zurückkehren wird?"  
  
Der bärtige Mann überlegte einen Augenblick. "Meine Liebe, als Ryoga uns das letzte Mal besuchte, um etwas Abstand von dem jungen Mädchen zu gewinnen, dem er unglücklich sein Herz geschenkt hatte, erzählte er uns von dem Grund der unerwiderten Liebe." Matsuko nickte und Sen fuhrt fort: " Anders als bei seinem ersten Besuch, fluchte er dieses Mal nicht über ihren schrecklichen Verlobten, beschimpfte ihn nicht mehr als Zwitter wegen seines Jusenkyo-Fluchs, sondern beneidete und achtete ihn. Er sagte, dass wenn Akane einem Menschen ihre Liebe schenken würde, und dessen war er sich ganz sicher, obgleich sie es auch immer abgestritten hatte, dann einem ganz besonderen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Darüber hinaus wusste er ganz sicher, dass der Junge genau das selbe für sie empfindet, es jedoch ebenfalls niemals zugegeben hatte. Matsuko, Ryoga hatte es damals geschafft, unsere Jahrhunderte alte Kultur zu bewahren. Du weißt von seinen Fähigkeiten, wenn er sich auch hin und wieder etwas tollpatschig anstellt. Dieser junge Kämpfer wird von seinem guten Herzen geleitet und ich meine, wir können ihm vertrauen. Alles hat seinen Grund und wird früher oder später seinen Weg zur Richtigkeit finden - ob wir uns nun einmischen oder nicht." Dem alten Dorfbewohner entfuhr ein leichtes Lachen. "Nun ja, wir können uns zwar nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass es sich bei unserem Besucher auch wirklich um Akanes Verlobten und Angebeteten handelt, doch es spricht genügend dafür. Ein junger Kämpfer mit einem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz, der sich in einen weiblichen Rotschopf verwandelt, eine Verlobte hat, die er liebt und wer weiß wie viele Verlobte wider Willen. Und nicht zu verachten sei seine Reaktion auf den Namen ,Akane'... Nein, ich bin mir doch ganz sicher, dass er es ist. Sie sind füreinander bestimmt. Wenn du mir nicht glauben magst, so werden die Schriftrollen uns die letzte Sicherheit geben. Sie haben sich noch nie geirrt. Und wenn dem so sei, werden sie schon bald erfolgreich weiterführen, was wir einst in jungen Jahren begonnen hatten."  
  
Aufgemuntert schaute Matsuko zu Sen auf und lächelte. "Wir werden Ryoga, Akane und Ranma helfen und auch unsere Tradition bewahren können."  
  
"Genauso ist es." Sen lächelte zurück. "Und merke dir bitte eines. Ich bin vielleicht älter als du, aber da oben funktioniert immer noch alles recht gut." Verschmitzt grinsend deutete er auf seinen Kopf. "Unserem temperamentvollen, jungen Besucher habe ich eine kleine Überraschung bereit gelegt. Und unsere liebreizende Besucherin habe ich selbstverständlich auch nicht vergessen."  
  
***  
  
Seufzend stand Ranma an der Schlucht, an die Sen ihn am frühen Abend geführt hatte. Mit leerem Blick schaute er über die waldige Landschaft hinweg, die schon viele Stunden zuvor von der Dunkelheit der Nacht zugedeckt worden war.  
  
*Akane bedeutet Abendröte*  
  
"Und was steht für das Schwarz der Nacht? Verpasste Chancen?" Emotionslos ließ er sich auf die gleiche Stelle fallen, an der er vorher gesessen hatte, als seine Augen plötzlich etwas erhaschten. Neugierig griff er nach einem kleinen metallenen Kästchen, das nur wenige Meter vor ihm im Mondlicht glänzte.  
  
"Wer verliert denn so etwas an einem solch einsamen Ort?" fragte er sich stirnrunzelnd, machte sich aber im selben Moment daran, die Erde vom Deckel zu streichen und ihn dann vorsichtig zu heben. Er blinzelte. "Eine Schriftrolle?" Interessiert löste er die rote, seidene Schleife, um das Pergament zu lesen.  
  
"Was...?" hauchte er ungläubig, als er die ersten Zeilen gelesen hatte und schaute kurz von einer Seite zur anderen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Dann setzte er von Neuem an und las laut die Worte vor, auf die das silberne Licht der Sterne fiel:  
  
"Was soll ich bloß tun?  
  
Wenn sich nichts ändert  
  
wird diese Liebe zu nichts führen.  
  
Und ich liebe so sehr...  
  
Wenn ich dir nicht begegnen werde, steigen in mir diese Gefühle auf,  
  
und ich stelle mir dich mit einem anderen vor.  
  
Die Energie wird an das Kommen und Gehen verschwendet.  
  
* Sag doch bitte jemand  
  
'Es wird dir gut gehen'  
  
Sodass ich es noch wert bin,  
  
glücklich zu sein.  
  
Der Schlüssel zur Zukunft -  
  
Nichts als positive Vorstellungen  
  
Mein Kopf weiß es längst, doch mein Herz ist verwirrt.  
  
* Die zarte Stimme,  
  
die wahrgenommen wird  
  
von meinen entkräfteten und müden Ohren  
  
ist vielleicht mein wahres Ich.  
  
Denn die Liebe, die ich zum ersten Mal kennen lerne  
  
Darf nicht so einfach enden.  
  
* Ich sage immer zu mir selbst  
  
'Es wird dir gut gehen'  
  
Sodass ich viel von dem wohligen Licht behalte.  
  
Der Schlüssel zur Zukunft,  
  
Nichts als positive Vorstellungen.  
  
Es ist tatsächlich so einfach  
  
~~glücklich zu sein." (*)  
  
Ranma flüsterte die letzten Worte nur noch. "Das... sieht aus wie ein Tagebucheintrag. Oder so was." Mit einem glasigen Blick starrte er auf das Pergament. "Als... als hätte ich selbst es geschrieben." Nachdenklich grub er seine Stirn in Falten.  
  
"Die zarte Stimme... ist vielleicht mein wahres Ich" wiederholte er leise zu sich selbst. Als er die Worte, die er so eben gelesen hatte, ein zweites Mal aussprach, wurden seine Augen mit einem Schlag groß und rund. Fassungslos starrte er in die schwarze Ferne des Waldes. Plötzlich zuckten seine Mundwinkel, ganz leicht und doch mit jedem verstreichenden Moment etwas stärker. "Ich...", setzte er zaghaft an und begann tonlos zu lachen. "Ich... liebe Akane."  
  
"Nein. Nein, so darf es einfach nicht enden! Nicht ehe ich nicht vollkommen klare Verhältnisse geschaffen habe. 'Es ist tatsächlich so einfach, glücklich zu sein!' Ich werde zurückkehren und es sie wissen lassen."  
  
In einem nun hellen Lachen und mit funkelnden Augen sprang er schwungvoll auf und lehnte sich über die tiefe Schlucht, um aus voller Kehle herauszuschreien:  
  
"AKANE, ICH LIEBE DICH!"  
  
***  
  
Akane hatte gerade ihre Hütte erreicht und war dabei die Tür zu öffnen, als sie ein Echo wahrnahm, das scheinbar vom Himmel drang. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen.  
  
"Hat da gerade jemand meinen Namen gerufen?" Unsicher schaute sie sich um.  
  
"Matsuko vielleicht-- Nein die Dorfbewohner schlafen sicher längst. Hmm... komisch." Kopfschüttelnd betrat sie schließlich ihre Hütte und stolperte beinahe über einen kleinen Gegenstand, den jemand in ihrer Schwelle abgestellt hatte. Stirnrunzelnd hob sie ein metallenes Kästchen auf.  
  
"Wer hat denn..." setzte sie verwundert an und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, um den Inhalt der kleinen Schatulle zu erfahren. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ein scheinbar sehr altes Pergament. Nachdem sie sich eine Kerze angezündet hatte, begann sie dessen Worte zu lesen:  
  
"Boku Tachi wa Kore Kara (**) - 'Von nun an wir beide zusammen'? Eine merkwürdige Überschrift." Sie räusperte sich, um fortzufahren.  
  
"Du magst mich in meinen Träumen berühren,  
  
doch diese bleiben nicht.  
  
Heute habe ich nicht viel zu sagen.  
  
Wie bloß soll ich mich dem Tageslicht stellen?  
  
Was bloß habe ich getan?  
  
* Gewisse Dinge scheinen vollkommen unausgesprochen,  
  
Aber das ist vielleicht auch besser so.  
  
Dann schaue ich in deine Augen;  
  
es wird eng in meiner Brust.  
  
* Lausche dem Fluss, er erzählt von unserem Abschied.  
  
* Verrate mir doch bitte, was in deinem Herzen vorgeht  
  
Denn genau dort sollten wir anfangen.  
  
Alles, was ich brauche ist ein kleiner Anfang,  
  
dann werde ich dir mein Herz schenken.  
  
* Du und ich haben noch so vieles, über das wir sprechen müssen  
  
und es bisher nie taten.  
  
Warum können wir nicht den Tag ergreifen?  
  
Doch weißt du denn nicht, dass ich keine Ahnung habe,  
  
wie ich das anstellen soll?  
  
* Wie weit wird es uns führen bis wir beide frei sind,  
  
Du und Ich!"  
  
...  
  
Zitternd ließ sie das Pergament aus ihren Händen gleiten. "Wer... wer hat das bloß geschrieben? Macht sich jemand lustig über mich? Das... das sind ja exakt meine Gedanken." Schwer atmend schaute sie auf die zu Boden gefallene Schriftrolle. "A-aber nein. Das kann gar nicht sein." Verunsichert beugte sie sich hinunter und hob sie wieder auf. "Die ist viel zu alt. Unmöglich, dass jemand so etwas fälscht. Und warum auch?" Sich selbst beruhigend betrachtete sie die Struktur der Schriftrolle, prüfte die grobe Oberfläche des Pergaments, wie auch die leicht verblasste Tinte.  
  
"Hmm... Aber das ist ja nur ein Teil des Pergaments." Sie begutachtete die grobe Kante. "Ganz eindeutig, es wurde aus einer noch größeren Schriftrolle herausgerissen. Ich frage mich, was da noch drauf steht..."  
  
Auf einmal stutzte sie. "Nein... es sind nicht exakt meine Gedanken." Mit ihrem Zeigefinger fuhr sie erneut durch die Zeilen und stoppte an einer Stelle, um sie zu wiederholen: "Warum können wir nicht den Tag ergreifen?" Mit einem erhellten Gesichtsausdruck schlug sie sich leicht an die Stirn. "Das ist es! Es sind praktisch meine Gedanken, nur dass dieser Jemand, der diese Worte niederschrieb, ein klein wenig weiser und mutiger als ich war. Ich rannte bloß stets davon, versteckte mich vor dem Tag. Dabei war das einzig Richtige, was ich hätte tun können, den Tag zu ergreifen!"  
  
Enthusiastisch sprang sie auf, als sie für sich beschloss, so bald wie möglich abzureisen, um sich Ranma nicht bloß zu stellen, sondern auch selbst ihre eigenen Gefühle vor ihm auszubreiten.  
  
"Wie weit wird es uns führen bis wir beide frei sind", fuhr ihr nun eine andere Passage erneut durch den Kopf.  
  
"Da sieht man ja, wohin es uns führte", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd zu sich selbst. "Ich hocke hier in den Bergen und Ranma..." Mit einem Schlag weiteten sich ihre Augen. "Ranma!?"  
  
Ein tauber Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper und ließ sie zurück auf ihr Bett taumeln. Hektisch kratzte sie sich am Kopf. "W-was wenn es gar kein Traum war, dass ich ihm in der heißen Quelle begegnete? Vielleicht ist er mir hierher gefolgt... Aber wie sollte er....? Wie könnte er....? Oh mein--.... Das kann doch nicht wahr sein." Plötzlich fiel ihr das Echo wieder ein, das sie soeben zu hören geglaubt hatte. Eilig stolperte sie zur Tür hinaus und lief ein paar Schritte weiter, um sich noch einmal ganz genau umzuschauen. Der dunkle Nachthimmel wurde bereits von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen verdrängt und färbte sich in der Ferne allmählich in zarte, warme Orange- und Rottöne. "Hmm... war es ein Traum, war es kein Traum? Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Aber es geht mir so eigenartig gut, seit diesem-- 'Etwas'..." Der malerische Anblick ließ sie alle Furcht vergessen.  
  
"Ich muss nachhause zu Ranma und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn... dass ich ihn liebe." Lächelnd atmete sie die frische, klare Luft ein.  
  
***  
  
"Genma!" rief Matsuko und ließ vor Schreck die tönerne Tasse fallen. "Kaum zu fassen, du bist es wirklich... Genma!"  
  
Mit einem überwältigten Lachen fiel sie dem leicht gealterten Martial Artist um den Hals.  
  
"Oh Matsuko, meine Gute. Es ist herrlich wieder hier zu sein - nach all den Jahren..." entgegnete ihr Genma und stellte seine schwere Tasche ab. "Aber der Grund für meinen Besuch", setzte er in einem ernsteren Ton fort, "ist leider ein anderer. Ich schickte meinen Sohn an diesen Ort, damit er eine bestimmte Aufgabe erfüllt, aber wie es aussieht, verfehlte er sein Ziel um Weiten." "Dein Sohn?" fragte die Dorfbewohnerin verwirrt. "Du meinst doch nicht, dass... Ranma dein Sohn ist?"  
  
Genma nickte. "Dann hat er wenigstens euch gefunden."  
  
"Ranma ist also... der kleine Fratz, den du uns damals vorgestellt hast."  
  
"Nachdem ich an diesem Ort mit eurer Hilfe und mit der von Ninshiki no Izumi zu Nodoka gefunden habe, ganz richtig", beendete Genma ihre Gedanken.  
  
Japsend hielt Matsuko sich ungläubig die Hand vor den Mund, um zu verhindern, noch weitere Fragen zu stellen und Genma zuende sprechen zu lassen.  
  
"Wie auch immer, meine Liebe. Ich fühlte, dass es für meinen Jungen an der Zeit war, ein Teil eurer Tradition zu werden. Spätestens als ich zufällig mitbekam, wie seiner Verlobten ein Aufenthalt nahe der Ninshiki no Izumi angeboten wurde, war ich mir ganz sicher. Ich hoffe, er wird keine Schande über euer Dorf bringen." Genma verbeugte sich tief. "Ich weiß, dass er sich manchmal etwas tollpatschig anstellen kann, aber er ist ein guter Junge."  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein alter Freund." Matsuko sprach sanft als sie sich zum ihm hinunterbeugte. "Letzte Nacht badete er endlich in der Ninshiki no Izumi. Sen hat es mir verraten. Als er eine Blume aufblühen sah, wusste er, dass sowohl Ranma als auch Akane - und ich nehme stark an, das wird die geheimnisvolle Verlobte sein - Berührung mit dem Quellwasser hatten."  
  
Genmas Gesicht erhellte sich plötzlich. "Das--das heißt... die Quelle wird nicht austrocknen? Sie haben doch geweint, oder?"  
  
"Ganz recht, sie beide haben geweint" beantwortete sie seine Frage. "Weißt du, normalerweise füllen die heißen Tränen der Liebe unsere Quelle für weitere 20 Jahre auf. Aber irgendetwas Besonderes umgibt dieses Paar. So eine starke Energie ging von Ninshiki no Izumi schon lange nicht mehr aus. Wenn überhaupt jemals." Nachdenklich rieb sie sich ihr Kinn, wie sie es Sen mit seinem Bart so oft tun sah. "Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass Nodoka und du wirklich zwei weitaus einfachere Fälle gewesen seid. Akane und Ranma sind tatsächlich unwahrscheinlich stur, was ihre Gefühle zueinander betrifft. Nie zuvor bin ich auf so viel Widerstand gestoßen, wenn es doch um das eigene Glück geht. Was ist bloß in sie gefahren, dass sie ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung dermaßen stark abstreiten?" Fragend blickte sie Genma in die Augen.  
  
Der jedoch spielte ein Lachen heraus und kratze sich nervös am Kopf. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, beschloss er für sich, unwichtige Dinge, wie die erzwungene Verlobung oder das ständige Einmischen von ihm und Soun zu erwähnen.  
  
"Aber wie auch immer", sprach Matsuko weiter, als sie keine Antwort bekam, "die Onsen können sie nicht betrügen. Sie leuchten förmlich. Das kann nur bedeuten, dass sowohl ihr Schmerz durch die Trennung als auch ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung unglaublich stark sein muss. Denn wenn du dich noch recht erinnerst, kann Ninshiki no Izumi nur insofern weiterhelfen, als dass sie dir die Augen über deine wahren Gefühle öffnet, indem sie dich in Berührung mit den heißen Tränen, dem Schmerz der Liebenden bringt."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich", flüsterte Genma und schloss seine Augen. "Damals glaubte ich, Nodoka würde niemals jemanden wie mich lieben können. Dann badete sie in der Quelle und auf einmal, erkannte ich, dass sie sich bloß gefürchtet hatte, mir zu vertrauen. Vielleicht waren ihre Befürchtungen zurecht." Er seufzte. "Nodoka... Seltsam, erst jetzt merke ich wieder, wie sehr ich sie vermisse."  
  
Matsuko legte ihm freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das macht die Ninshiki. Die starke Energie wird bis hierher getragen. Wahrscheinlich hattest du deine wahren Gefühle in den vergangenen Jahren wieder zu verleugnen gelernt."  
  
"Vielleicht..." antwortete Genma traurig als plötzlich ein unerträgliches Stechen in seiner Brust entstand und seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. "Was ist denn jetzt auf einmal los!?" entfuhr es ihm, als er erschrocken versuchte, die immer stärker ausströmende, heiße Flüssigkeit mit seinen Fingern zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Ninshiki... Ninshiki no Izumi!" schrie die alte Dorfbewohnerin entgeistert aus. "Es ist so weit, Genma. Sie beide sind sich in diesem Augenblick ganz nah. Es trennen sie nur noch wenige Meter! Spürst du nicht die Kraft?! Ninshiki lässt dich deine Liebe wiederfinden, deinen Schmerz der Trennung von Nodoka neu erfahren. Und deine Tränen machen Ninshiki no Izumi nur noch stärker!!"  
  
Die Wände des kleinen Hauses begannen leicht zu beben. Unmelodisch klimperten die vielen Tassen und Teller aneinander. Genma hielt sich schmerzverzerrt seinen Kopf. Immer mehr von dieser Nässe, die er über die Jahre schon fast vergessen hatte, stieg in seine Augen. "Nodoka!" weinte er. Hinter seinen Tränen nahm er nur noch wie durch dickes milchiges Glas die Silhouetten seiner Umwelt wahr. "Nodoka... bitte verzeih mir!"  
  
Der in ihm aufkriechende Schmerz raubte ihm alle Sinne. Er nahm überhand über seine Nerven, sodass Genma bald alle Kraft verließ und er ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.  
  
***  
  
Voller Elan stapfte Ranma durch den Wald, der sich ganz langsam durch das erste Tageslicht der lauen Morgensonne erhellte. Seine Entscheidung war gefasst. Er wollte sich bei den freundlichen Dorfbewohnern für ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken und dann so schnell wie nur irgend möglich heim kehren, um ein für allemal aus Akanes Mund zu hören, wie die Dinge stehen, anstatt sich alles wie bisher selbst zusammen zu reimen.  
  
Gut gelaunt summte er begleitend zum ersten Gezwitscher der Vögel des langsam anbrechenden neuen Tages leise eine Melodie vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne.  
  
"Das Haus des Mädchens", murmelte er etwas erschrocken vor sich hin. Dann erst wurde ihm wieder bewusst, was er die ganze Zeit mit sich herum geschleppt hatte. Neben der kleinen Schatulle in der einen Hand trug er auch noch die große gelbe Schleife in der anderen. Er grübelte für einen Moment. "Sie muss ihr gehören. Und sie will sie sicher gerne zurück haben.", überlegte er. "Allerdings... Wenn sie ihr tatsächlich gehört, scheint sie nicht ganz klar im Kopf zu sein. Mich einfach so nachts mit einem Kuss zu überfallen. Dabei kennen wir uns noch nicht einmal." Ein wenig ängstlich, möglicherweise bald von einer weiteren 'Verlobten' heimgesucht zu werden, legte er den Mund schief.  
  
"Was soll's?" winkte er mit einem Lächeln ab. "Aus der Sache bin raus. Wer auch immer kommen mag und beschließt, sich an mir zu heften, wird von mir zukünftig nur noch eines hören: Ich bin bereits glücklich verlobt."  
  
Zu sich selbst nickend trat er auf die kleine Hütte zu, aus deren Fenster ein schwaches Licht leuchtete.  
  
"Eiei... Eine Frühaufsteherin, was?" stellte er für sich in Gedanken fest und klopfte vorsichtig an der hölzernen Tür.  
  
"WAS ZUR---?!" entfuhr es ihm plötzlich, als die Erde ein wenig zu beben begann. Von hoch oben aus den Baumkronen drang ein gewaltiger Lärm, der bis hinunter zu den alten Stämmen, des dichten Waldes reichte.  
  
Haltsuchend tastete er sich an der rauen Hauswand entlang bis er schließlich das Fenster erreichte und nach einem der Läden griff. Sehr wackelig auf den Beinen wandte er sich leicht um. Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an. Das Mädchen stand direkt vor ihm! Sie war es tatsächlich. Wenn er auch zuvor nur neben sich mitbekommen hatte, wie sie davon gelaufen war, so konnte er sich noch genau an das Muster ihres Yukatas erinnern. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt hielt sie sich an einen schlanken Baumstamm fest und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.  
  
Auf einmal war alles wieder still. Das Rascheln der Baumkronen verschwand, so auch das Knarren des Holzes. Alles war ganz ruhig.  
  
Etwas unbeholfen räusperte sich Ranma. Der schmale Körper des Mädchens zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Ehm... entschuldige. Ich glaube, das hast du verloren." Verunsichert streckte er seinen Arm aus und hielt ihr die große Schleife entgegen.  
  
Einige Momente verstrichen, scheinbar ohne, dass sie reagierte. Dann drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm um. Ranma spürte sein Herz einige Takte schneller schlagen. Warum war er bloß so nervös? Mit einer eigenartigen Spannung wartete er ab, bis sie sich ihm vollständig zugewandt hatte. Ihre langsame und doch so kurze Bewegung dauerte schier eine Ewigkeit. Erst erkannte er ihr Profil, das kleine Stupsnäschen, die langen dunklen Wimpern, das zarte Kinn. Und plötzlich schaute er ihr direkt in die Augen. Das warme Braun glänzte, als die Lider sich noch weiter hoben und mehr von dieser wunderschönen Farbe freilegten.  
  
"Ra-ranma....!!" ertönte die ihm so vertraute Stimme.  
  
Sein Mund öffnete sich unwillkürlich, doch er brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er es zustande brachte, einen Ton herauszukriegen. "A-akane... Das.... DU warst es. Du warst es doch!" Er schluckte und fügte flüsternd hinzu: "Ich habe mir so gewünscht, dass du es warst..."  
  
Lange Momente der Stille zogen vorüber, als ein leichter Wind aufwehte. Fassungslos schauten die beiden Liebenden sich gegenseitig ins Gesicht, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen.  
  
"Wa-warum..." setzte Akane schließlich mit schwacher Stimme an. "Warum... können wir nicht den Tag ergreifen?" Das Zitat war das einzige, was ihr in diesem Moment eingefallen war. Zu überwältigt war sie durch das unerwartete Wiedersehen, die plötzlichen so ungewohnt zärtlichen Worte, die er soeben flüsternd zu ihr sprach. Die Gewissheit, dass die vorherigen Begebenheiten kein Traum gewesen waren, schockierte sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung eher wenig. Viel mehr war sie von dem Glücksgefühl eingenommen, ihren Verlobten endlich wieder bei sich zu haben, seine Stimme zu hören, in seine schönen Augen sehen zu dürfen und zu erfahren - wenn auch nicht direkt - dass es ihm genauso erging.  
  
"Es ist tatsächlich so einfach glücklich zu sein", antwortete Ranma beinahe automatisch. Zum ersten Mal traute er sich nun, ohne Scham ihr Gesicht genau zu betrachten und bei der erneuten Feststellung, wie hübsch sie doch ist, zu lächeln. Er wollte ihr so vieles sagen, er hatte ihr vieles zu sagen, doch ihm steckte ein schwerer Klos im Hals.  
  
"Es tut mir leid Ranma, ich war nicht ehrlich zu dir." Leise begann Akane zu weinen.  
  
"Ich selbst war nicht ehrlich zu mir", sagte Ranma daraufhin sanft und schaute dann verlegen zu Boden. Zu deutlich spürte er die längst aufgestiegene Röte. Aber nein, diesmal nicht! Er wollte nicht die selben Fehler begehen wie zuvor. Diesmal wollte er ehrlich sein, wollte er sie wissen lassen, was wirklich in ihm vorging. 'Es ist tatsächlich so einfach glücklich zu sein!'  
  
"Akane", sagte er mit so fester Stimme wie nur irgend möglich und schaute zu ihr auf. Als er den nassen Glanz in ihren Augen sah, musste er schlucken. "Ich... ich weiß nicht, warum du hier bist, warum ich dir gerade hier begegne. Ich weiß nicht, ob das alles real ist. Es ist so verrückt. Aber eines sollst du wenigstens wissen..." Vorsichtig trat er näher auf sie zu und streckte zitternd seine Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.  
  
Die plötzliche Berührung durchzuckte ihren ganzen Körper. Laut und stockend atmete sie ein, als er ihr zärtlich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Wange strich.  
  
"Ich... ich..."  
  
Erwartungsvoll und mit wachsender Spannung im Bauch schaute Akane ihn an.  
  
"Kann es so schwer sein, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen?" fragte er sich verzweifelt in Gedanken. "Man... Ihre Haut ist so glatt und weich."  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und alles, was seine Sinne noch wahrnahmen, war die warme Haut des Mädchens, dem er endlich alles gestehen wollte. "Die Energie wird an das Kommen und Gehen verschwendet - wie wahr", dachte er sich bitter. Doch plötzlich fühlte er, wie Akane vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine legte und sie sanft drückte. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder und erkannte ihren hilflosen Blick; genauso fassungslos und verwirrt wie der seine.  
  
"Akane... ich....... ich....... ich möchte dir sagen, ich..... ich danke dir."  
  
Verwundert und auch enttäuscht darüber, nicht das gehört zu haben, was sie sich insgeheim erhofft hatte, schaute sie ihn an, nachdem er jene Worte ausgesprochen hatte. "Wofür dankst du mir?" fragte sie und fand sich unbeabsichtigt in ihrem gewohnt schmollenden Ton wieder.  
  
Ranma nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Ich danke dir, weil du mich jeden Morgen geweckt hast. Ich danke dir, dass du dir so eine Mühe mit meinen Noten in der Schule gegeben hast. Ich danke dir, dass du dir immer solche Sorgen um mich gemacht hast. Ich danke dir, dass du für mich gekocht hast. Ich danke dir, dass du mir so oft verziehen hast, dass ich so ein Idiot bin. Ich danke dir, dass du für mich dein Leben im Hiryo Shouten Ha riskiert hast. Ich danke dir, dass du DU bist..." Er sprach alles in einem einzigen Atemzug aus und schaute sie nun mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und schnellem Atem an.  
  
Akane war sprachlos. Alles hätte sie erwartet, nur das nicht. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich sanft über ihre Lippen, als noch mehr Tränen in ihre Augen drangen. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? War dies nun der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ihm ihre wahren Gefühle zu gestehen? Warum war es bloß so unglaublich schwer, diese drei simplen Worte auszusprechen??  
  
Auf einmal zog Ranma seine Hand langsam zurück und ließ seinen Kopf sinken. "Ich weiß, ich habe zu viele Fehler gemacht", sagte er mit trauriger Stimme. "Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als dass du glücklich bist. Mehr als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt bist du...... es wert. Bitte richte Ryoga einen Gruß von mir aus."  
  
"Wa-was?" stotterte Akane, als sie vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht wurde. "Was hat Ryoga damit zu tun?"  
  
Leicht überrascht schaute Ranma kurz auf. "Er ist doch hier... bei dir.... oder nicht?"  
  
"Nein!" schrie Akane aus, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. "Nein" wiederholte sie in einem sanfteren Ton. "Wie kommst du bloß darauf?"  
  
Ranmas Augen weiteten sich. "Du... du bist ganz alleine hier?"  
  
Stumm nickte Akane. Plötzlich fühlte Ranma Energie, ganz viel positive Energie in seinen Körper fließen. Es war ein so gutes Gefühl. Es fühlte sich an wie Hoffnung und Kraft und Glück und Vertrautheit und... Akane. Sein Mund formte sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Du meinst... du bist nicht mit Ryoga verlobt?"  
  
"N-nein" antwortete sie stark verwundert. "Ranma", fuhr sie beleidigt fort, "du kapierst wirklich gar nichts."  
  
Ranma starrte sie einen Augenblick stumm an. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden mit einem Mal etwas härter. Schnalzend wandte sein Gesicht von ihr ab. "Tse! Was glaubst du wessen Schuld das ist?" Auch er schmollte nun etwas und fiel zurück in seine alten Gewohnheiten, seine wahren Gefühle hinter groben Worten zu verstecken.  
  
"...meine...?" Ein leiser Schluchzer kroch Akanes Kehle hinauf.  
  
Reuevoll drehte er sich wieder zu ihr und schaute sie mit treuen Augen an. "Natürlich deine", sagte er leise, kaum hörbar. "Wenn du mich so ansiehst... machst du mich ganz nervös. Und ich weiß gar nichts mehr."  
  
Synchron schwer seufzend sanken ihre Blicke zu Boden.  
  
"Versuchst du etwa...", setzte Akane zaghaft an und wollte darauf hinaus, dass er es ebenfalls einfach nicht schaffte, über das zu sprechen, was er tatsächlich empfand.  
  
"Ja..." antwortete er und wusste, noch ehe sie aussprach, was sie fragen wollte. Mit großen Augen fixierte er immer noch das selbe Steinchen am Boden. "Du auch?" fragte er nach einigen vergangenen Augenblicken.  
  
"M-hm..." Verlegen nickte Akane. "Warum ist es bloß so schwer? Warum können wir es einfach nicht?" Ihre Stimme war heiser und ihre Augen brannten.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Ranma kopfschüttelnd. "Ich weiß es nicht..." flüsternd wiederholte er seine Worte. "A-aber--" Erwartungsvoll schaute er ihr wieder in die Augen. "Du weißt doch... dass ich... dass ich dich..."  
  
Akane lächelte. "Ja.... Ja das weiß ich. Jetzt weiß ich es." Aus ihrem Lächeln wurde ein Strahlen und mit einem Mal verschwand der fürchterliche Schmerz in ihren Augen. "Weißt du es auch?" fragte sie mit warmer Stimme.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Ranma ohne einen Moment zu zögern und nun war er es, dem die Tränen unaufhaltsam in die Augen stiegen. "Jetzt schon." Auch er lächelte.  
  
"Das reicht mir schon für den Anfang."  
  
"Ja... für den Anfang. Aber irgendwann werde ich bereit dazu sein." Er trat noch einen Schritt näher.  
  
"Vielleicht wenn sie alle uns endlich alleine lassen und uns selbst entscheiden lassen, was wir empfinden?"  
  
Ranma stieg die Röte erneut ins Gesicht. "M-hm" lautete seine knappe Antwort, die Akane zum Kichern brachte.  
  
"Er ist wirklich nicht immer dieser unsensible Idiot", dachte sie sich als sie ihn verträumt anschaute.  
  
"So-- ... ähm... solang du weißt, was ich für dich... du weißt schon..., solang ist es gut. Und solang du mir ab und zu mal... naja... dein Lächeln.... schenkst." Nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe. "Du sollst es nur wissen. Und wenn du doch Zweifel hast, dann werde.... dann werde ich dir sagen, dass ich....."  
  
"Schon gut", unterbrach ihn Akane verständnisvoll. "Das brauche ich gar nicht. Es gibt noch so viele andere Wege, es zu zeigen. Aber ja... irgendwann..."  
  
"Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Wir.... wir.... sind schließlich verlobt", stotterte er mehr verängstigt als liebevoll, wie er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Zitternd hielt er ihr seine gekrümmten Finger entgegen und wagte es nicht, hinzuschauen, um Akanes Reaktion abzuwarten. Doch plötzlich legte sie ihre Hand zärtlich in seine. Fest, aber doch gleichzeitig sanft drückten sie des anderen Hand und lächelten einander an.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen führte Akane ihn in ihre Hütte. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen in seiner Nähe, so beschützt in seinem Griff, so wohl in seiner Wärme. Endlich berührte er sie wirklich. Vorbei sollten die halben Berührungen ihrer Träume sein. Dies war echt, es war ganz und es fühlte sich so richtig an.  
  
Zuversichtlich und seit Wochen erstmals erfüllt von neuer Hoffnung schritten sie nebeneinander her. Es war ein scheinbar so einfacher Händedruck. Doch für sie beide war es die schönste Erfahrung ihres ganzen bisherigen Lebens.  
  
***  
  
Langsam öffnete Genma seine Augen. "Ist... ist es vorbei?" fragte er erschöpft.  
  
"Sieht so aus", antwortete die junge, schlanke Frau mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
  
"Matsuko..." hauchte Genma. "Du siehst wundervoll aus. Genauso wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe, als Nodaka und ich uns damals von dir verabschiedeten.  
  
"Und genauso, wie ich sie damals kennen gelernt hatte. Aber dennoch ist sie in meinen Augen immer bezaubernd schön." Ein junger, gut gebauter Mann trat hervor und begrüßte Genma, der entkräftet auf dem Bett des kleinen Zimmers lag.  
  
"Sen, mein alter Freund! Wie schön, dich nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Ihr beide seht fabelhaft aus." Genma hustete und presste seine flache Handfläche gegen seine noch immer schmerzende Brust.  
  
"Ich danke dir. Dank deines Sohnes ist der Wald von Neuem erblüht und Matsuko und mir wurde mehr Zeit geschenkt, die wir gemeinsam an diesem idyllischen Ort verbringen dürfen, um unsere Liebe zu teilen."  
  
Ranmas Vater nickte. "Zu Lebzeiten habt ihr eure Gelegenheit miteinander glücklich zu werden, nicht wahrgenommen aus Angst, verletzt zu werden. Doch die Götter meinten es gut mit euch und gaben euch eine zweite Chance. Aber...". Nachdenklich machte er eine kurze Pause. "Wie habt ihr es geschafft, dass sie die entscheidenden Worte endlich ausgesprochen haben? Schließlich hatten sie bereits in Ninshiki no Izumi gebadet und gewannen zwar Einsicht über ihre Gefühle zueinander, sprachen sie jedoch nicht voreinander aus."  
  
"Das war in diesem Fall gar nicht nötig." Es erklang von Neuem die klare, jugendliche Stimme der zierlichen Dame. "So wie Sen und ich uns in jungen Jahren niemals unsere wahren Gefühle eingestanden haben, taten auch sie es nicht. Doch im entscheidenden Moment, als ich nach einem unserer unzähligen Streits hinfort lief und die Schlucht hinabstürzte, war Sen für mich da. Todesmutig versuchte er mich zu retten und stürzte mit mir gemeinsam herab, ohne die heiligen drei Worte jemals formuliert zu haben. Er teilte sie mir auf andere Art und Weise mit. Und genauso taten es Ranma und Akane."  
  
Das erneut erblühte Paar lächelte verliebt einander an. Dann fuhr Sen fort: "Ninshiki no Izumi war ursprünglich unser Dorfbrunnen. Manchmal beobachtete ich Matsuko wie sie nachts am Brunnen saß und weinte. Doch nie verstand ich ihren wahren Schmerz. Aber seit jenem Unfall an der Schlucht, als wir beide in den Tod stürzten, beschlossen die Götter, dass unsere Liebe weiterhin existieren und von Neuem gedeihen darf mit jedem unglücklich liebenden Paar, das durch unsere Erfahrungen und unseren Schmerz lernt."  
  
"Aber was war es nun, das Ranma zu der letztendlichen Erkenntnis führte?" fragte Genma neugierig.  
  
"Ein wenig von allem", beantwortete der verjüngte Sen seine Frage. "Manche Menschen lernen leider erst zu spät. Sie lernen erst durch den Verlust eines geliebten Menschen, wie viel er einem wirklich bedeutet. So wie es bei mir und meiner lieben Matsuko war. Dadurch fing er an, sich mit seinen wahren Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen. Durch Ninshiki no Izumi gewann er die nötige Erkenntnis darüber. Doch den letzten ermutigenden Schubs gaben ihm, wie auch Akane wohl Matsukos und meine alten Briefe, die wir einander schrieben, aber niemals aushändigten."  
  
"Eure Briefe?" wunderte sich Genma. "Das ist allerdings neu. Warum durften Nodoka und ich sie damals nicht lesen?"  
  
"Du bist immer noch genauso neugierig wie damals", seufzte die jugendliche Dorfbewohnerin. "Aber gut, um deine Frage zu beantworten. Du und Nodoka ward leichter zu beeinflussen. Die Illusionen der anderen Dorfbewohner, das heiße Quellwasser - und schon war alles erledigt. Bei euch mussten wir nicht viel nachhelfen. Akane und Ranma allerdings haben beide sehr starke Charaktere und ebenso stur sind sie leider auch. Außerdem mussten wir es wissen. Von Anfang an spürten wir eine starke Energie von ihnen ausgehen. Als wir dann mehr über sie erfahren haben, kam uns in den Sinn, dass sie möglicherweise das Paar sein können, das Sen und mir erlaubt, für immer zusammen zu bleiben und unsere Aufgabe als Wächter und Hüter der Ninshiki no Izumi somit erfüllt ist. Wenn dem so sei, werden die beiden Pergamente, die uns einst von unseren gütigen Vorgängern mit dem Rat, zumindest zu uns selbst immer ehrlich zu sein, geschenkt wurden, zusammenfinden und auf der Rückseite die Geschichte von Ranma und Akane weitererzählen. Und irgendwann werden auch sie einem hoffnungslosen Paar weiterhelfen, das die Schriftrolle zu lesen bekommt."  
  
Genma fehlten für einen Augenblick die Worte. Dann nahm er sich zusammen und fragte vorsichtig: "Was wäre mit euch passiert, wenn sie nicht zusammen gefunden hätten?"  
  
"Die Reinkarnation... unvereint", sagte Matsuko tonlos und blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Aber... ihr seid noch immer hier", stutzte der noch immer stark geschwächte Martial Artist.  
  
"Ja, weil keiner der beiden bisher bereit war, sich ganz offen den Tatsachen zu stellen. Aber das macht nichts." Das Paar drückte des anderen Hand fest. "Zumindest haben sie uns weitere Zeit und Energie geschen--"  
  
Noch ehe sie aussprechen konnten wurde das schwach beleuchtete Zimmer plötzlich von einem gleißenden Licht durchflutet. Wärme drang schlagartig in jeden Winkel des engen Raums.  
  
"Sen... bedeutet das etwa--?"  
  
"Matsuko!"  
  
"Es ist so weit! Wir können endlich für immer zusammen bleiben!"  
  
Überglücklich fiel sich das Paar in die Arme und hielt sich ganz fest, bis das helle, leuchtende Licht, sie immer tiefer in sich tauchte und schließlich in einem kleinen Fünkchen verschwand.  
  
Genma hielt sich schützend die Hand vor seine Augen. Nur schwach registrierte er, dass die Stimmen immer leiser wurden und sich allmählich entfernten.  
  
"Nochmals danke für alles Genma!" nahm er Matsukos klare Stimme wahr. "Endlich haben wir unsere letzte Aufgabe erfüllt!"  
  
Auf einmal war es ganz still. Statt des blendenden Lichts, schienen nun nur noch die gelben Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Haupt. Leicht stutzend fand er sich im Gras liegend wieder, als der Schmerz in seiner Brust, der von Ninshiki no Izumi ausging und ihn an seine Liebe erinnerte, plötzlich leicht nachließ.  
  
Genma lächelte schief und schaute zum Himmel hinauf. "Ranma, mein Junge, du hast es also endlich geschafft. Die Zukunft der Anything Goes Kampfschule ist somit gesichert. Aber eine Aufgabe der alten Quellenhüter werde ich wohl noch zuende bringen müssen." Sich seine Kleider abklopfend erhob er sich langsam. "Nodoka hat viel zu lange warten müssen."  
  
~ Ende  
  
...  
  
...eigentlich...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Doch...  
  
"Als ich dich damals ein Machoweib nannte, meinte ich es auch so", flüsterte Ranma seiner Verlobten ins Ohr. "Aber du hast dich verändert. Nein, du bist längst nicht mehr das kratzbürstige, männerhassende Mädchen von damals, das in Wahrheit nur sein wahres, wunderschönes Gesicht versteckte, aus Unsicherheit und Angst, verletzt zu werden." Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln betrachtete er ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihre zierliche Gestalt, die in der ungewohnten Kleidung überraschend reif und erwachsen und doch so unschuldig wirkte. "Weißt du, du siehst aus wie ein Engel, wenn du schläfst." Sanft strich er ihr die dunklen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich schüchtern zu ihr hinunter. Aus nächster Nähe schaute er sich ihre feinen, erdbeerroten Lippen an, ihre langen, geschwungenen Wimpern, die glatte, zarte Haut und ließ dann langsam seine schweren Lider sinken, um ihr dann ganz vorsichtig einen Kuss auf den leicht geöffneten Mund zu geben. Noch immer hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, als er sich von dem Stuhl, der neben ihrem Bett stand, erheben wollte. Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie sie zaghaft eine Hand an seine Brust legte.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. "Ich danke dir, Ranma", hauchte sie zärtlich. "Aber auch wenn wir noch nicht bereit dazu sind, uns jene Dinge ins Gesicht zu sagen, möchte ich doch nie wieder diese Berührungen nur im Schlaf erleben."  
  
Sie führte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und schlief mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder ein. Seit sie gemeinsam die kleine Hütte betraten, hatte er ihre Hand nicht losgelassen. Er genoss die wohlige Wärme ihrer Haut.  
  
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich nach vorne, um seinen Oberkörper auf dem Bett auszuruhen. Ihr gleichmäßiger, tiefer Atem wirkte beruhigend und vertraut, ihr Nähe benebelnd. Ein weiteres Mal schaute er zu ihrem Gesicht auf. Der niedliche Ausdruck bewirkte ein aufregendes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und ein inniges Wohlbefinden zugleich. "Sie hat sich zu einer schönen, jungen Frau entwickelt und ist doch noch so süß wie am ersten Tag." Seufzend legte er seinen Kopf zurück in die vorherige Position und vergrub seine Nase in dem weichen Stoff ihres Yukatas, der mittlerweile ihren süßlichen Duft angenommen hatte.  
  
"Aber wie", überlegte er, "sollte ich auch meine Gefühle passend in Worte fassen?"  
  
"Ich liebe so sehr...", sprach er auf einmal leise seine Gedanken aus, als er langsam mit dem Gesicht an ihrem Bauch einschlief.  
  
~  
  
Ai no Bubun ~ Piece of Love ~ Ein Teil deiner Liebe (***)  
  
Tief in meinem Herzen  
  
werden meine Worte erklingen  
  
Kannst du sie hören?  
  
* Und auf deinen Lippen  
  
werde ich dir ein Liebeslied singen  
  
* Gib mir nur einen Teil deiner Liebe ab  
  
Einen Teil deines Herzens  
  
Jener, der ganz tief in dir versteckt ist  
  
Und mir den Schlaf raubt  
  
Denn es ist genau der Teil, den ich brauche  
  
... ohne den wir nicht vereint sein können  
  
... ohne den mein Liebeslied an dich nicht erklingen kann  
  
* Einsamkeit von hoch oben;  
  
Sofort würde ich sie beenden  
  
Doch ich weiß noch nicht wie  
  
* Wenn wir voneinander getrennt sind  
  
Schmerzt es uns in unseren Herzen  
  
Und je mehr du vor mir davon läufst,  
  
Desto mehr werde ich mich nach dir sehnen...  
  
~ (wirkliches) Ende  
  
---  
  
So, jetzt ist aber wirklich Schluss! Ich hoffe, euch hat meine Geschichte gefallen. Puh... so etwas Langes habe ich ja noch nie geschrieben. Sorry, dass das Ende so etwas dämlich geworden ist. Ich habe gegrübelt und gegrübelt, aber kam einfach nicht drum herum. *seufz*  
  
Wie immer würde ich mich über Kommentare sehr freuen! ^__^ Ganz lieben Dank fürs Lesen hier auf ff.net an urukai, Bulmablume, eleana, Spike, Anima, Sarah Guderjahn und dem Anonymen Fanfic Leser. Daisuki mina!  
  
Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr mir als Leser auch weiterhin treu bleiben werdet. ^^  
  
Und hier noch ein kleiner Quellenhinweis:  
  
(*) = Freie Übersetzung des Ending Songs "Positive"  
  
(**) = Freie Übersetzung des OVA Openings "Boku tachi wa kore kara"  
  
(***) = Freie Übersetzung des Second Movie Endings "Peace of Love"  
  
Tut mir leid, wenn es an einigen Stellen etwas krumm kriegen sollte. Japanisch ist leider oft sehr schwierig zu übersetzen. Und ich habe sowohl mit den Originalen, als auch mit anderen Übersetzungen gearbeitet, was die Sache natürlich leicht kompliziert gemacht hat. ~.~ Ansonsten habe ich mich bemüht, wenigstens ein wenig Poesie mit einfließen zu lassen. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, als ich die Lyrics gelesen hatte, kurz bevor ich dieses Kapitel beendet hatte. Sie passen einfach soo gut! *____* Naja finde ich zumindest. *hust* lol Also dann, ich laber euch hier zu, meine Güte.... *kopfschüttel* Lasst es euch gut gehen, Freunde! ^^v  
  
Und nicht die Kommentare vergessen, ja? lol  
  
Aaah ich schon wieder! Hehehe Eines noch, nur noch eines, versprochen! Hey, du da vorne, nicht mit Tomaten werfen! __ Nur mal, um das Geheimnis meiner Titel endlich zu lüften: Das erste Kapitel hieß Jajauma ni Sasenaida, was frei übersetzt so etwas heißt wie "Mach mich nicht so wild wie du es bist" (tatsächlich: Mach aus mir kein wildes Pferd). Das ist nicht nur das erste Opening, sondern auch passend, weil Akane ja in diesem Kapitel schließlich anfängt, so ein bisschen abzuticken. ^.~  
  
Die folgenden Kapitel bis Nummer 8 Tragen alle die Titel der Serienstaffeln. Manche allerdings leicht abgeändert, sodass sie zum jeweiligen Inhalt noch passen.  
  
#2 = Anything Goes Martial Dreams (Ranma fasst Akanes Verhalten als Kampf auf) #3 = Hard Battle (Der Kampf geht weiter) #4 = Outta Control (Akane weiß nicht mehr weiter und handelt überstürzt, indem sie abreist) #5 = Partial Mayhem (bedeutet so viel wie "zum Teil schwere Körperverletzung" und bezieht sich auf Ranmas Entführung) #6 = Random Rhapsody (Ranma erkennt allmählich seine wahren Gefühle) #7 = Ranma Forever (Akane weiß, sie wird nur Ranma lieben können) #8 = Ai no Bubun (= Peace of Love - frei: Ein Teil deiner Liebe - Siehe Lyrics des Epilogs und deute selbst ^^;;)  
  
Jaa, wer hätte gedacht, dass das letzte Kapitel diesen Namen trägt, hm? ^^ Ich fand den Text so passend zu Ranmas Gefühlen (fiel mir übrigens erst auf, nachdem ich mir dachte: 1. Kapitel = erster Vorspann, also letztes Kapitel = letzter Nachspann *grins*).  
  
Okay, das war's jetzt aber ECHT. Wenn ihr so müde vom Lesen seid, dass ihr keine Kommis mehr schreiben wollt, verstehe ich das natürlich. Aber ich werde trotzdem weinen. ;___; 


	9. Unbekannte Szenen

_Okay, an alle meine Berührungen 1/2 Leser nochmals vielen lieben Dank. *daisuki mina* Die FF ist abgeschlossen und sehr sehr lang geworden, ich weiß. Aber zur eurer Information (sofern es euch überhaupt interessiert), die Story war ursprünglich noch länger. Viele Teile über Matsuko und Sen wurden herausgekürzt. So auch ein Dialog zwischen Ranma und Akane wie ein Teil des Schlusses. Wie ihr vielleicht bereits mitbekommen habt, bin ich ein Fan von Open Endings. Soll heißen: In mir zieht sich etwas zusammen, wenn ich einen Austausch von Liebesbeteuerungen an den Schluss setze und die Geschichte mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss enden lasse. Aber (!!) da meine ursprüngliche Idee war, sie wenigstens in dieser Story (d.h. nach einem längeren Prozess der Entwicklung) mit allem drum und dran zusammenkommen zu lassen, solltet ihr sie vielleicht auch kennen lernen. Schließlich wäre es auch irgendwie schade, wo ich es doch alles ausformuliert habe... -.- Weiß nicht, ob es euch gefällt. *schulterzuck* Ich mag das Ende von Berührungen 1/2 so wie es ist lieber, da "Ich liebe dich" zu sagen, irgendwie out of character wäre. Aber zur Abwechslung isses ja ganz nett. nich'? ^___^ Den Dialog in der Hütte konnte ich übrigens letztendlich nicht mit einbringen. Zwar wäre ein klärendes Gespräch schon ziemlich hilfreich gewesen, aber das konnte man sich ja zur Not auch für sich selbst vorstellen. Außerdem: Weniger ist oft mehr. *zwinker* Mein kleiner Anhang beginnt damit, dass sie am Ende von Kapitel 8 gemeinsam in Akanes Hütte gehen._

_Viel Spaß..._

**Der Wirklich Allerletzte Teil**

Schüchtern setzte sich Akane auf ihr Bett und starrte auf ihre Füße. Ranma blieb einen Augenblick lang vor ihr stehen, schweifte mit seinem Blick durch die kleine Hütte, über die hölzernen Wände, die spärliche rustikale Einrichtung, ihren offenen Koffer und die vielen Kleider, die darauf lagen und welche er bisher noch nie an seiner Verlobten gesehen hatte. Dann stoppten seine Augen bei Akane. Still setzte er sich neben sie auf die dünne, gefederte Matratze und schaute ebenfalls herunter. Einige Momente verstrichen. Nun war er endlich hier bei ihr. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig die Hand, waren zärtlich zueinander. Das war so viel mehr, als er sich in den letzten Tagen erhofft haben konnte. Aber dennoch schien etwas nicht komplett. 

"A-Akane...?" setzte er zaghaft an und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. 

Stumm sah sie zu ihm auf.

"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Einige Sekunden lang reagierte sie nicht. Dann schließlich nickte sie ein wenig unentschlossen.

"G-gut", stotterte Ranma und räusperte sich. "Warum?"

"Warum was?" lautete ihre Gegenfrage als ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. 

"Warum bist du vor mir davon gelaufen? Warum kamst du hierher?"

Erschrocken hielt Akane ihren Atem an. Genau das ihm das zu sagen, war sie noch nicht bereit. 

"Ist es", fuhr Ranma schuldbewusst fort. "Weil ich immer so gemein zu dir war?" Mit Tränen schaute er ihr in die Augen und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Glaub mir, nichts davon meinte ich je ernst. Ist es, wegen unseres letzten Streits beim Abendessen? Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass du hü--hübsch bist... hoffentlich. Hoffentlich weißt du das."

"Aber nein! Nein, das ist es nicht!" rief sie verzweifelt, als auch ihr die Tränen wieder in die Augen stiegen. Warum weinte sie wieder? Endlich war sie bei Ranma, ließ ihn spüren, wie gern sie ihn hatte und dennoch war die Zeit der Tränen nicht vorbei. Doch wie sollte dies auch jemals enden, wenn sie sich sträubte, ihm alles zu gestehen? Sie war noch nicht bereit dazu; auch er wusste es... Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Mit großen Augen drehte sie sich um und griff nach der Schriftrolle. 

"Hier... ehm... also.... lies das..." stammelte sie etwas verloren. "Ich habe es nicht geschrieben... aber.... vielleicht wird es trotzdem einiges klären..."

Verwundert rollte Ranma das Pergament auseinander und begann es zu lesen. "Du magst mich in meinen Träumen berühren, doch diese bleiben nicht. Wie bloß soll ich mich dem Tageslicht stellen..." sagte er sehr langsam und ruhig. 

"Mhm..." Verlegen nickte Akane. 

"D-das war alles? Du warst nie böse auf mich? All das nur, weil du einen Traum gehabt hattest?" 

"Nicht einen", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. "Eigentlich...". Sie errötete. "Eigentlich waren es mehrere. Und nicht irgendwelche, sondern...." Unaufhaltsam errötete sie noch stärker. 

Ranmas Mund fiel weit auf. "Verstehe..." brachte er auf einmal hervor, als sich seine Verwirrung langsam löste. Plötzlich tat es ihm sehr leid, dass er Akane so in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, fühlte sich aber auch gleichzeitig irgendwie geschmeichelt. Dann fiel ihm seine eigene Schriftrolle wieder ein, die er zuvor unter den Gürtel seines Hemdes geklemmt hatte. In der Hoffnung, Akane ihre Scham etwas vergessen zu lassen, bat er sie zu lesen und ihr somit seine eigenen Gefühle näher zu bringen. "Ich hab' sie in einer Schatulle gefunden. Irgendwie scheint sie direkt von mir selbst geschrieben worden zu sein..."

Mit immer größer werdenden Augen überflog sie die Zeilen. "Aber das... das...", brachte sie stammelnd hervor. "Unmöglich!"

Ranma schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick, den Akane damit beantwortete, dass sie ihre eigene Schriftrolle wieder zückte. "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber die Ränder sehen so aus, als ob..."

Mit funkelnden Augen hielt sie die beiden Schriftrollen aneinander. Auf einmal ging ein helles Licht von den zwei Pergamenten aus, als sie plötzlich zu einem verschmolzen. Neugierig schauten Akane und Ranma einander an und betrachteten dann die Schrift, die zu einem Text zusammen floss.

_Gewisse Dinge scheinen vollkommen unausgesprochen_

_Was soll ich bloß tun?_

_Es wird eng in meiner Brust_

_Und ich liebe so sehr..._

_Alles, was ich brauche, ist ein kleiner Anfang_

_Denn die Liebe, die ich zum ersten Mal kennen lerne,_

_- darf nicht so einfach enden_

_Verrate mir doch bitte, was in deinem Herzen vorgeht._

_Es ist tatsächlich so einfach glücklich zu sein._

"Vi-vielleicht sollten wir noch nicht gleich nachhause." Nachdenklich sah Ranma vom Pergament auf und suchte Akanes Blickkontakt. "Vielleicht brauchen wir einfach nur etwas Zeit für uns..."

"Ja... vielleicht." Akane lächelte und stieß ein leises Gähnen aus. 

***

"Als ich dich damals ein Machoweib nannte, meinte ich es auch so", flüsterte Ranma seiner Verlobten ins Ohr. "Aber du hast dich verändert. Nein, du bist längst nicht mehr das kratzbürstige, männerhassende Mädchen von damals, das in Wahrheit nur sein wahres, wunderschönes Gesicht versteckte, aus Unsicherheit und Angst, verletzt zu werden." Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln betrachtete er ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihre zierliche Gestalt, die in der ungewohnten Kleidung überraschend reif und erwachsen und doch so unschuldig wirkte. "Weißt du, du siehst aus wie ein Engel, wenn du schläfst." Sanft strich er ihr die dunklen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich schüchtern zu ihr hinunter. Aus nächster Nähe schaute er sich ihre feinen, erdbeerroten Lippen an, ihre langen, geschwungenen Wimpern, die glatte, zarte Haut und ließ langsam seine schweren Lider sinken, um ihr dann ganz vorsichtig einen Kuss auf ihren leicht geöffneten Mund zu geben. Noch immer hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, als er sich von dem Stuhl, der neben ihrem Bett stand, erheben wollte. Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie sie zaghaft ihre Hände an seine Brust legte. 

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. "Ich danke dir, Ranma", hauchte sie zärtlich. "Aber auch wenn wir noch nicht bereit dazu sind, uns jene Dinge ins Gesicht zu sagen, möchte ich doch nie wieder diese Berührungen nur im Schlaf erleben." 

Sie führte seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und schlief mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder ein. Seit sie gemeinsam die kleine Hütte betreten hatten, hatte er ihre Hand nicht losgelassen. Er genoss die wohlige Wärme ihrer Haut.

Vorsichtig lehnte er sich nach vorne, um seinen Oberkörper auf dem Bett auszuruhen. Ihr gleichmäßiger, tiefer Atem wirkte beruhigend und vertraut, ihre Nähe benebelnd. 

Ein weiteres Mal schaute er zu ihrem Gesicht auf. Der niedliche Ausdruck bewirkte ein aufregendes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und ein inniges Wohlbefinden zugleich. "Sie hat sich zu einer schönen, jungen Frau entwickelt und ist doch noch so süß wie am ersten Tag." Nachdenklich kräuselte er die Stirn.

"Aber wie", überlegte er, "sollte ich auch meine Gefühle passend in Worte fassen?"

Auf einmal überkam ihn eine Idee. Eilig, aber doch vorsichtig und bedacht darauf, Akane nicht zu wecken, griff er nach der Schriftrolle und fand glücklicherweise bald darauf ein Schreibgerät, dass sich unmittelbar in greifbarer Nähe befand. Lächelnd schaute er in Akanes Gesicht und lauschte ihrem ruhigen Atem. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Pergament zu und begann auf die leere Rückseite zu schreiben:

_Ai no Bubun_

_Tief in meinem Herzen_

_werden meine Worte erklingen_

_Kannst du sie hören?_

_Und auf deinen Lippen_

_werde ich dir ein Liebeslied singen_

_Gib mir nur einen Teil deiner Liebe ab_

_Einen Teil deines Herzens_

_Jener, der ganz tief in dir versteckt ist_

_Und mir den Schlaf raubt_

_Denn es ist genau der Teil, den ich brauche_

_... ohne den wir nicht vereint sein können_

_... ohne den mein Liebeslied an dich nicht erklingen kann_

_Einsamkeit von hoch oben;_

_Sofort würde ich sie beenden_

_Doch ich weiß noch nicht wie_

_Wenn wir voneinander getrennt sind_

_Schmerzt es uns in unseren Herzen_

_Und je mehr du vor mir davon läufst,_

_Desto mehr werde ich mich nach dir sehnen._

Mit einer Mischung aus Selbstkritik und Zufriedenheit hielt er das Pergament hoch und begutachtete seine eigenen Worte. Dann rollte er es mit erleichtertem Herzen zusammen und seufzte: "Das ist alles, was ich im Moment zustande bringe und doch viel mehr, als ich jemals von mir selbst erwartet hätte." Prüfend, ob Akane noch schlief, linste er kurz zur Seite und unterstrich dann in seinem Text ganz leicht, kaum bemerkbar die Worte "Ich", "Liebe", "Dich", "Doch".

Vorsichtig klemmte er dann die Schriftrolle unter ihr Kopfkissen und überließ es somit dem Schicksal, wann Akane sie finden würde.

Ausatmend legte er seinen Kopf zurück in die vorherige Position und vergrub seine Nase in dem weichen Stoff ihres Yukatas, der mittlerweile ihren süßlichen Duft angenommen hatte. 

"Und ich liebe so sehr...", sprach er auf einmal leise seine Gedanken aus, als er langsam mit dem Gesicht an ihrem Bauch einschlief. 

"Ich liebe dich auch..." murmelte Akane ruhig und kaum verständlich im Schlaf. Ranma war nicht mehr wach, doch ein Lächeln, das sich sanft auf seine Lippen legte, verriet, dass ein Teil von ihm ihre Worte trotzdem verstand. 

~Ende

---

_Unwichtiges Gelaber am Schluss:_

_Gut, da steht es schon drüber: Der Wirklich Allerletzte Teil. Allerdings denke ich neuerdings_

_darüber nach, noch einen Prolog zu schreiben, der klärt, weshalb sie sich anfangs streite_

_ und der die ganze Situation zwischen ihnen etwas besser darstellt. Übrigens wollte ich ja_

_eigentlich was ganz Neues hochladen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich bei Elysium_

_nicht formatieren und das ist für diese Geschichte echt wichtig... ;__; _

_[Wieso kann ich nicht zentrieren?? Menno...]_


End file.
